


【忘忧】故技重施

by Alexey_has_been_used



Category: wangyou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 61,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey_has_been_used/pseuds/Alexey_has_been_used
Summary: 超现实向/大概是中篇这大概是一个单向爱情的开始，收获双向爱情的故事吧！





	1. Chapter 1

冰箱里的可乐断货了，网购的还在路上。哎，死宅还是下趟楼吧，顺便囤几袋薯片省的过两天倒春寒还得把秋裤再找回来。

顶着一头粉发的少年对楼下小卖部的布局可谓熟门熟路，闭着眼睛都能找到可乐和薯片们的藏身位置。不过老板今天居然没在他从冰柜里挖可乐的时候嘱咐他“年轻人少喝点碳酸饮料”。

取而代之的，是在他把怀中的战利品松手放到柜台上的时候，头顶传来一个温柔甜美的女声：“你好啊。”忽悠不知道该怎么形容这个声音——软软的但不糯，像爽朗的清风又夹带樱花的香气，总之好听得不得了。

正当他抬起头推眼镜之际，那个女声继续说了下去：“你的发质已经因为染色太多次而变得糟糕了哦！”面前的小姐姐隔着镜片也很美，淡粉色的连衣裙，及膝部分的小碎花，长发微微卷曲，随意的披散在两边，“要不试试这个？”她对他笑了。

小姐姐从手中粉蓝色的瓶子中倒出透明的液体，流速均匀，比纯净水厚一点，但又比洗发水薄一点。她用另一只手掌盛住液体，放在鼻尖闻了闻：“味道很棒哦！”然后歪着头又一次对他展露笑容。

“......好。”忽悠未经思考全靠本能地回答，毕竟被仙女姐姐迷失了魂也不是什么特别丢脸的事。

冰凉的感觉很快从头顶蔓延开来，被液体覆盖的头皮有一种格外轻松的感觉。好像每个毛囊都在拼命呼吸，每一根发丝都开心的要命。

这到底是什么神仙水？

“......嗡嗡......嗡嗡......”忽悠是被口袋里震动的手机拉回现实的，而头顶的神奇护发液体又非常不乖巧地流进了眼睛。一阵慌乱之中，忽悠一手接起了电话，一手揉着眼睛。

“喂？”对方只一个字节，气息就好像透过听筒传了过来一样，呼入耳道，在骨膜附近打转，酥酥痒痒地挠着心窝。 

“谁啊？”这时候的忽悠显然没有机会看来电显示。

“......是我。”这个声音很容易辨认，它很低沉、扎实、温柔、又缱绻。

温柔？......还缱绻？！！这都是些什么骚里骚气的形容词？最近超话里的bl同人扫多了，词汇量长进了吗？

“喂？......听得到吗？”声波又一次传来。

像被什么哽住了喉，忽悠觉得难受，愣是挤不出一个字来。

而且突然......突然好想吻他！！！

这个念头像爆炸了的面粉袋，糊得自己一脸狼狈，又呛得不行。不过总算是清醒了。

“咳......老王啊？找我什么事？”忽悠迅速收好脑内的OS，只剩下一丝小小的慌张却还是被细心的老王捕捉到了。

“你在忙吗？”他依然是充满耐心的样子。

“啊......不不不，你说......”

“也没什么......就是想问问你，今晚直播要我做什么准备吗？”忽悠不知道，电话那头的老王刚在游戏的交易中心买下一套贵到见人就会被打的衣服。

不过他觉得帅。帅就好了。帅是一辈子的事。

“不用不用，你准备好骚话就行。”

“这还用你说吗宝贝？”在老王初登场之后他们私底下打过几场，对这个肉麻的称谓已经百毒不侵。

但在现实的电话里，太过真实的语气让忽悠一阵燥热：“你个狗贼！不打游戏的时候还要gay我！”

“是爱你呀......”紧随其后的，是老王得逞后的招牌酥笑。

啊啊啊啊啊！想吻他！想让他闭嘴啊！

这股冲动又回来了。

“滚！你这狗贼！晚上再找你算账！”忽悠觉得事态发展有要脱轨演出的倾向，在这之前，果断先掐掉了电话。

最后忽悠想要结账的时候，发现薯片和可乐乖乖的躺在了塑料袋里，他已经忘记自己有没有付钱。刚才的仙女姐姐也消失得无影无踪。他摸了摸头顶，没错，湿湿的。


	2. 【忘忧】故技重施 02

忽悠回到家，第一件事打开微信，里面果然趟这几条老王的留言。

【起了吗？】 2小时前

【晚上怎么说？我几点上游戏？】 1小时前

【那我先去个损友局，你有事就来电话】 16分钟前

【我不太看微信......抱歉啦兄弟】忽悠回复。

隔了几秒，拉开一罐可乐，觉得对刚才自己的回复又不太满意，于是忽悠又捧起手机补了一句：【我以后会常看微信的，为了你（狗头）】怎么能光让你gay我呢？大仇已报，哼哼！

当忽悠觉得自己越来越不对劲的时候，距离直播开始只剩下不到两小时了。至于是哪种不对劲，他有点说不上来，就是......

就是，老王一直没回他微信......

可能损友局太欢乐了吧，他安慰自己。

老王不可能鸽了自己又鸽了粉丝的，他不是那种人，他又安慰自己。

每2分钟就点开一次微信检查老王有没有回复，一定是因为快直播了，心情有点紧张，他再一次安慰自己。可是也很期待呢——

老王要返场了。

心情复杂，总结来说是烦躁。忽悠胡乱地揉了揉自己的头发。头顶薄荷的清凉感还没散去，到底是什么诡异的药水？明天一早起来不会秃了吧？

等等，药水？忽悠突然想到什么。整个人心跳加速、心理活动增多、开始不安、总想着老王的微信，诸多的症状都是从用了仙女姐姐的护发药水开始！一定是药水的问题！

一不做二不休，三步并两步冲下楼去找小卖部老板问个明白。

“什么？你说那个什么护发素啊？”在柜台后翘着二郎腿的老板放下手中的报纸，推了推眼镜，“我刚进的货啊。你见到的那个女孩子，是他们的销售代表。”

“那是什么鬼东西！用完整个人都不舒服！”

“我不知道，我又没用过......”老板摊摊手，用极不负责任的语气说道：“我看姑娘长得挺善良的，又保证这产品绝对好销，我就进了咯......”

“你这无良商家！小心我去315举报你！”

老板知道他不会这么做，所以无所谓地耸耸肩。

忽悠从货架上拿下一瓶神奇水，拍了张照，上面都是日文，闪闪亮亮、花花哨哨的。可怕的是淘宝根本搜不到同款，能逃过万能淘宝的产品绝对不是什么正经东西，“你快把那女的找回来，我要问清楚！”

老板一脸无奈地翻起抽屉来，用老花镜的镜腿搅动了几下里面的纸张，还真被他找到了：“喏，这是她留的名片，多的联系方式我也没有。”

忽悠接过名片的同时掏出了手机准备拨号，却发现上面根本没有电话号码。倒是印了公司的名字，叫做【魔法零有限公司】，这名字好像很土味又有点熟悉；接着下一行是【Arkila 销售代表】，想必那就是仙女姐姐的名字；再来有一行Email地址；最后底端印了一行小字：【诚信商家，非诚勿扰】

整个都太诡异了好不好？！真的不是哪个快捷酒店门缝里塞进来的小纸片？粉红色的纸张，上面居然还印了Arkila姐姐穿女仆装的大头照。

一阵恶寒之后，忽悠回到楼上，以飞快的速度写了封邮件给上面的邮箱地址，大意就是想问清楚那到底是什么产品，有什么功效，又有什么副作用。他快要上直播了，得赶快搞清楚这一切。

与此同时，老王依然没有回复微信，忽悠鄙夷的打量了一眼手机，把它扔上床。

他才没有在等那个男人的回复！

“......嘀嘀......"Arkila姐姐的回复倒是来得很快。

邮件内容以“这不单单是一款护发用品哦！点开链接，就能为你解惑......"开头，以“我常年出差，你需要帮助（解药）的话得等我下次来济南。后会有期哦！”结尾。

忽悠抱着笔电盘腿坐在床上，点开链接。一下子跳出来的粉色闪光页面让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩——

【あなたは魔法の恋爱圣水......让心爱の人あなたと恋に落ちる、心动的感觉来袭】

我靠这什么鬼！

忽悠都不知道该从哪里开始吐槽，是轻飘飘要闪瞎眼的俗气网页设计，还是根本不科学的奇怪商品本身啊？

他很气。但是也搞明白了一点，现在的他，中邪了。

不过直播还是要做嘛......

所以开头大家都叫他凶凶怪，老王还以为他在生气自己在直播前十分钟才出现。本想安慰忽悠的，却一上来就顺毛失败。好在办法他很多，也有足够的耐心。

打算来两局就撤退的老王，硬是被忽悠缠着打了亿把又亿把，毕竟身为主播持续落地成盒可还行！直到他们又共度了一个温哥华的日出。直到忽悠的语气开始变得奶奶的，接梗接到结巴，gay到自己哭着求老王等一波cd。

“你困不困啊？”玩得有些忘乎所以，忽悠到最后才关心起老王的作息来。

“不是很困了其实，已经过了那个困的点了。”

“你跟我在一起就不会困的对不对？”

“因为你总折腾我啊......”

“啊啊啊啊啊！我一刀999杀了你！”

一开始烦躁的“恋爱“心情最后被抚平了差不多，到底是该说这个男人有魔力呢还是有毒？


	3. 【忘忧】故技重施 03

下播已是北京时间的凌晨，温哥华的早晨。老王脱下耳机，在微信上回了个【晚安】，便准备去休息了。

谁知被扔在书桌上充电的手机忽然响了起来，还是微信语音请求。老王差点以为是老妈子发现自己熬了夜打来兴师问罪。结果是忽悠。

“怎么，一下播又想我了？”老王似笑非笑的暧昧语气又传送了过来。

一阵沉默......

沉默是今夜、今晨......额不管了，是今天的康桥。

直到沉默的时长让老王察觉到了不对劲：“怎么了吗宝贝？”只不过称谓还没从游戏中缓过来

“你......你能不能别再叫我宝贝。”忽悠是自己主动拨来的语音，却支支吾吾起来。

“......恩。”老王拔掉了手机充电线，插上耳机，熟门熟路的点进了微博超话，他以为是今天自己的撩拨太过火而引发了负面效果，所以语气也跟着严肃起来，“微博上出什么事了吗？”

然而并没有啊，超话里一片祥和。吃糖的吃糖，抽奖的抽奖，该怎样怎样，并没有什么引战帖也没什么别的异常。

“不是不是......"忽悠否认。

说实话从认识老王以来，他一直很欣赏老王所拿捏的分寸感。在保持“好兄弟”的关系同时，依然能划分偶像与粉丝的距离。他太聪明了。所以忽悠才会在游戏里立下志愿总有一天要比他聪明比他gay。

老王对自己的魅力不仅于此，还有不管在游戏还是现实中，任何事情都以他优先，任何时候都护着他，甚至几乎是宠着他的。他想苟就陪他苟，他想冲就跟他一起冲。也许，人家还是把他当偶像吧，但自己却......

“......是我的问题......"老王等了半天，却还是得到一个模棱两可的答案。

他不是没担忧过返场的效果，但被忽悠一句“思前想后这么多，真不男人啊。”给怼了回来。他也没说错，观众是喜欢他的，这就够了。

“你什么问题？”

半晌，忽悠终于开了金口：“就......对你的感觉......很乱。”

老王忍住了没让刚喝进去的那口水喷出来，硬吞了下去，发出一声“咕嘟”，“什么？”以他多年情场老手的经验，这位小主播要对他告白了。虽然心情上有点矛盾，但内心对这场面似乎并不抗拒，甚至想要听对方说下去。

“就你啦！”忽悠自暴自弃道。

鉴于之前已经有被同性告白的经验，老王懂得如何循循善诱，“说清楚点。”

哇~就是这种霸道总裁的语气，忽悠头顶着墙好想自雷。

“就是那种你不受控制的想......但是你又知道那不是出自自己意愿的。”

“想干嘛？”

“就、想......你啊。”忽悠的声音骤然变小。

这告白的台词，也未免有点令人想入非非了吧。

“你的停顿很可疑啊。”想亲他想上他还是想跟他谈恋爱，程度还是差很多的好吗？

终于，忽悠深吸一口气把下午自己的经历和盘托出，“......反正就是那个什么神奇魔法水，用了之后就觉得......很不舒服。你一定要相信我！”毕竟要对一个游戏里认识的粉丝，还隔着一个大太平洋的人说【突然感觉很喜欢你】或是【突然想推倒你】之类的，他还是做不到啊。

“所以简单讲就是，你被那水泼到，结果喜欢上了我？”老王尾音的上扬并不明显，难以判断这是一句疑问或是肯定。

“嗯！”这一次，忽悠回答得很明确。

“你确定是那个药水，不是对我一见钟情？”

“滚呐你这个骚骚怪！我真的是太非了，那时候居然是你打我电话！”没错，药水发挥的介质就是第一个和你说话的人。

“hhhhhh......”电话那头又传来了犯规的酥笑，“你应该庆幸是我才对，毕竟像我这么帅的人，你找不到第二个。”

“你这个人真是一点儿B脸不要嘛？”他大概自己都没意识到，跟老王说了一样的台词。而且话说着说着，他感觉自己好多了，便从头顶着墙的姿势回到床上。

老王言归正传，“那我们应该研究一下药水发挥的症状和相对应的解决方法吧。”

忽悠没想过他把这一切告诉老王是为了从他那里得到帮助，他只是觉得既然和他有关，他就有权利知道。先前是他忘了，这个男人会顾虑他很多，他是那么的贴心又温柔，看他微博就知道，他对朋友都这样。

能和他成为朋友，很幸运。

“那个什么......你还是先休息吧。你已经熬了一整夜了。”

“哇......你心疼我啊？原来被喜欢的感觉这么棒！”

“你......你给我滚！你现在gay我就是欺人太甚！有本事等我拿到解药再战啊！”

“好啊，等你......晚安。”

“......晚安......”

然而谁都没挂断语音。呼吸声交错的某一瞬间，忽悠听到对面传来一声：

“mua~”


	4. 【忘忧】故技重施 04

老王的返场在reading week（*注1）的倒数第二天，这也是他放任忽悠带他不以吃鸡为目的共度日出的主要原因。之后几天密集的考试和论文初稿的审核搞得他根本没什么时间和某主播线下闲聊。通常只是日出时的一句“早安”，以及深邃星空下的“晚安”。不过他也会在考试的路上收到“加油”，在静夜的图书馆收到“济南今天好热，还下了好大的雨”。

【温哥华的雨季快结束了】 1分钟前

【明天考完试，我有事问你】现在

忽悠望着两条微信出神。前一条乍一看没什么特别意义，后一条却让他的心跳突突地加速起来。喜欢的人说有事问我。而且喜欢的人说他那里的雨季要结束了，那也就是说没有多久，他要毕业了。

考试结束的时间是中午12点，老王像是算准了忽悠会熬夜蹲他一般，在进考场前给他留了言叫他先去睡，等他考完一起跨着时差补个眠，再在一起醒来之后视个频。

所以说啊，从多久之前，自己就被那个男人安排的明明白白了呢？转角的偶遇、套路来的微信账号、以及说用来送他皮肤而获得的主播超机密游戏账号密码，被算计的舒舒服服、妥妥帖帖。

打开视讯的时候两个男人都还在床上，忽悠好歹简单整理了一下毛发，而且天还不是太热，所以穿着唯一一件在手边够得到的白色卫衣。大概是那个药水说在心爱的人面前要注意形象。而老王的画风就比较简单粗暴了——真男人嘛，都上半身裸睡呀！被子简单的遮着，没握着手机的另一只手对着摄像头整理着头上的几根呆毛。

“喂？你听得到吗？”这是老王专属的开场白。

“啊......你个臭流氓！一上来就不穿衣服。”

“hhhhhh......”老王被忽悠微红的脸颊逗乐了。

这是老王第N次看到某主播在镜头前脸红，却是忽悠第一次跟辣个男人视讯，第一次看到“会动的”辣个男人。

“喜欢的人在你面前不穿衣服，还什么都做不了。兄弟你还是人吗？！”经过几日的心理调适，忽悠已经比较容易说得出“喜欢”这两个字了。毕竟这个“喜欢”是假的，它只是类似某种疾病的不良症状。他更能接受自己是“生病了”这种说法。

“那我穿个衣服？”

“嗯......”

老王那边的镜头黑了一会儿，传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，大概是手机被盖在了床上。他再一次回到镜头的时候穿着纯黑单色的T恤，大背头也已经整理完毕。随后，他对着镜头自恋的坏笑了一记。你问我怎么知道是自恋而不是对忽悠坏笑？因为他笑得时候看的是屏幕里的自己而不是摄像头呀。

“这样顺眼多了。”

“那就好......我刚发你的邮件看了吗？”老王拉开窗帘，外面的落日将将好消失在地平线。

“我才看到......”忽悠花了几秒钟粗略的阅读了一下，内容大概就是那个奇怪日文网页的翻译，还有一些乱七八糟的注脚和笔记，“你这几天不都在忙考试和报告吗？怎么还有时间研究这个？”

“学累了调剂调剂心情嘛，你就随便看看。”把用的心轻描淡写，再让你无法自拔，老王真XX的擅长此道。

“我晚点再看。你今天说的有事，就指这个吗？”

“差不多吧......也不完全是......不过先说这个。”我们都没听过的正经语气版老王再次上线，“除了你之前说的，会......‘想我’以外，你还有什么其他症状吗？”

“嗯......”忽悠认真的回忆了一下，“你没回微信又不太清楚你在干嘛的话，会有点焦虑；然后，在超话里看他们晒你私信他们的笔心，会有点......有点......”

“有点什么？”

“......嫉妒。”说完这两个何其羞耻的字，忽悠把脸埋进了双手中。

“那我以后不发了。”

“砰”。像是红酒的木塞被取出，陈酿的微酸被新鲜的氧气包裹，弥漫出迷人的香气。

“不用不用！你不用为我特别改变什么，你还是做你自己就行了。”忽悠是真的有点怕自己欠这个男人越来越多，到时候人情债还不清呐。

“少废话。做我自己就是帮你缓解症状，别影响你直播。”

关于这一点，忽悠无以辩驳，“那你......好吧。”

“我看那个网页上还说，你如果长时间看不到我也会焦虑。但是我们不仅远距离，还有时差。所以我算了下，每天我睡前，你下午起床后，我们就简短的视频一下，好吗？”

如果没有上下文，老王的这段话更像是远距离情侣所难以倾诉的苦恼。

“......好......好呀。”想多听听老王的声音这种想法忽悠当然有，但这种要求他是不会主动提的。

“诶？那你现在感觉好一点没有？”老王的气场此刻依旧很学术。

“......谢谢你。”忽悠没说他现在很安心，他只说谢谢他。

因为安心来自于思慕的人就在眼前的屏幕里，还是来自于有一个时刻给你支持的好朋友，忽悠说不上来。

“不说这个了。”老王适时地岔开话题，“给我下你家地址，下礼拜寄个东西给你。”

注1：冬季学期的Reading week也称为春假，通常在学期的第6/7周，也就是差不多三月中旬。这一周学校停课，但图书馆等设施都是开放的。其主要作用是给学生时间准备essay/report/考试，调整状态等等，也一定程度上减少了因学业压力导致的自杀事件。

\---------------------------------------我是一条分割线-------------------------------------

补充说明一下，这不是一篇考据文。所以故事的时间线与现实会有冲突的，主要是为了一些剧情的铺陈。


	5. 【忘忧】故技重施 05

后来的事情你们也看到啦，你们关注的那个主播开始无下限地秀起了恩爱。不要钱的狗粮撒了满屏。

因为每天都“睡前视频”嘛，所以忽悠也知道老王没时间看直播。

于是，什么“大老婆是粉丝们，小老婆是GTR。”；什么“你们都叫他老王，可是他不姓王，但他姓什么我不告诉你们”；什么“我已经有老王了”这些又骚又黏腻的话，伴随着偶尔煞有其事的害羞，对队友和屏幕前的单身狗们造成了一万点伤害。

炫耀的成分多过甜蜜，忽妃你这样在后宫大戏是活不过第三集的，明白吗？之后还不断明示暗示地感叹跟他玩游戏的嘉宾都有钱有颜又有才华，生怕别人不知道他在说谁。最后又把“我要GT嗷呜”叫得响彻了整个绝地战场。

好好好，知道了你要GTR。

至于老王呢，他的微博私信里都装满了忽悠塞给粉丝的糖，这些粉丝们呢大多十分贴心地剥了糖纸直接递到他嘴边。一边独自吃着午餐，一边看着直播的屏录，老王无意识地嘴角上扬一脸受用的表情。

原本家和学校两点一线的生活，似乎因为这份“假恋爱”而变得有趣了一些，这是他最直观的感受。在微信聊天中，大部分时间里他用语音代替了文字，作为交换也偶尔会收到忽悠痴痴的笑声，那是他觉得忽悠最可爱的时刻。

又到了例行视频的时间，今天老王发出的视频邀请响了很久，最后已经跳出了“对方手机可能不在身边”的提示，才被忽悠接了起来。

“今天怎么这么久？”老王今日份的视角在书桌，手机用几本厚厚的教材支了起来，人在电脑前打字。

“我在回赞助商的邮件呢，刚才看到手机。”忽悠的声音听起来情绪并不高涨。

“我看昨天直播里你疯狂cue我，我应该出现一下的。”老王没有抬头，紧盯着电脑屏幕快速阅读着什么。

“那都是节目效果......”

“所以小老婆是假的咯？我伤心了。”老王故作委屈的转过头来对着镜头撅了下嘴。

哔哔哔，犯规！太犯规了！

“恶心死了......滚！”忽悠对屏幕龇了龇牙，却很快收回了戏剧化的表情，“你是不是很忙啊？”

“嗯......我在写明天要交的Essay。”

“那今天就到这吧。”

“不用啊，我们可以开着视频做自己的事。”

有一搭没一搭的聊天最后趋向于沉默，老王大概是对作业太过投入，忽悠则更多的是心不在焉。他盯着老王的侧颜发呆了良久，直到被对方逮住。

“看够了没？”老王连撇都没撇一眼屏幕，全靠余光就发现了对面那个愣神的家伙。

“我......我只是在发呆，你想多了。”

“你是不是有什么话要跟我说啊？”看来老王并不是完全没察觉忽悠今天状态的异常，他只是在给他时间，“那个药水又让你不舒服了？”

“没有。”忽悠合上了电脑，“我只是想说，我们都挺忙的，尤其是你，快毕业了。视频的事就算了吧，我应该没什么问题的，我现在已经适应的很好了。”他推了推眼镜，尽量让自己的这段话听起来诚恳。

“信你我也是该死。”

“我是说真的。你不用总这么迁就我......”

老王揉了揉太阳穴，把手机拿起来：“你听好，帮人帮到底，是我的原则。什么迁就不迁就的，我看你是恋爱脑不清醒了。”

“我是喜欢你，但是我也是有理智的好不好！”

“你在说什么啊？”我们的钢铁直男在这个时候突然不明白自己的“假男友”是什么意思了。

“整天黏在一起你以为我真的好过吗？你又不可能喜欢我！”算了，反正早已经自暴自弃了，在这个人面前也没什么好装的了。

“你怎么知道？”

“那你给我追吗？！”

“你有本事就追啊！反正我在这里，不会逃的。”

“好啊，谁怕谁！”

“我等着。”

这个故事告诉我们直男的胜负心激不得啊！


	6. 【忘忧】故技重施 06

说真的，忽悠现在很气。

他知道老王估计跟他一样火大，但他搞不懂为什么从不跟人生气的自己居然跟世界第一温柔霸道暖男吵了起来。

然而地球另一端挂了视频的老王扶着额“啧”了一声，感叹最近学业压力真不小。干嘛非要跟那个人抬杠？现在好了，话放出去了，但是他并不想被追啊！

几乎是手指自动的，退出微信点开微博。他吓了一跳，私信量比平时多了五六倍，他预感又大事发生。于是完全没读私信直接点进超话——果然，铺天盖地的引战贴。

有说忽悠利用老王吸粉的，有说老王蹭忽悠热度的，也有为了老王的声音像不像某吴姓流量歌手的争辩，更有该歌手的粉丝发贴diss，场面惨不忍睹。人怕出名猪怕壮这件事情，是亘古不变的。

怪不得。

抱歉啊。

我没有在第一时间站出来。

他第一个担心的人，永远不是自己呀。

老王飞速地在手机上打了一长串，最后叹一口气一路退格。不理智情况下的PR效果只会适得其反，他记得某一门公关课有讲过。于是只好放下手机，把手头的Essay先赶完。

老王从作业中解脱出来，那已经是三个小时以后了，也正是黎明之前夜最深的时候。睡呢，怕错过早8点交作业的课；不睡呢，生物钟会又一次乱掉。

这个点，忽悠在直播吧？

他抱着复杂心情打开直播的时候，忽悠难得在单排，肉眼可见他已经错过第二个M4屁股了，心不在焉的程度可见一斑。老王听他嘴上解释着这次超话爆炸事件，说是有黑子带节奏，已经在处理了，叫大家别担心，也别再被利用参与争吵。

但关于自己，他一个字都没提。

这个时候，避嫌和撇清关系是应该是最优的解决方法了吧。

【......不要丢人】老王在微博上扔下一张图，便决心不再理会。

只是微信和忽悠的对话框中还有有一条来自对方的，五秒钟长度的未读语音，老王拇指悬空在那白条上犹豫了良久，最后还是没按下去。他怕是忽悠的所谓追求，更怕是他的求和道歉。

他什么都没做错，道歉只会是荒谬的。不管忽悠有没有说出口，他都不该接受。

【别追了，我不会喜欢上你的（狗头）】

【我也试着从你的角度考虑过了，你说得有道理。无望的爱情付出越多伤害越多。我会和你保持距离的】

摘下耳机，拿起手机，只有这两句话躺在忽悠的微信里。

他不是知道自己是情非得已，身不由己了吗？有必要特地跑来他面前发表那种伤人的宣言吗？

还有那狗头是什么？！想要伪装成玩笑的真话吗？！

且不说根本不是真的喜欢你，退一万步讲，真的被我喜欢是很丢人的事情吗？

莫名其妙！

凭什么你想给的时候就一直给，你不想要就不要了？！

混蛋！渣男！

此时的忽悠，完全已经忽略掉了一个重要的前提——原本他压根就没想过追老王。他只是被激到了，只顾着在意那句仿佛挑衅一般的“我等你”。

——哼，很好。

就算你说什么“不可能喜欢上我”，我倒是想试试看，看你会不会对我产生感觉。

破罐子破摔谁不会——反正在你眼中我的形象早崩坏了，我不介意更猖狂一点。

反正在你面前，我已经没有退路了。

所以，走着瞧吧！

......

可是，话又说回来......

他既不是软萌妹子，也不是性感女神，谁能教他怎么跟老王走着瞧啊？

\---------------------------我是属于06的分界线-----------------------------

这一章节有那么一点点丧。

文中的超话引战贴剧情纯粹是我虚构的，我没有经历过任何一次在超话里的，关于忽悠或老王的争议。所以贴子的内容纯属虚构，如有雷同，那只能雷同了。

最后，你们希望他们快一点和好吗？


	7. 【忘忧】故技重施 07

“兄弟你好惨啊！我懂的！”在肯德基的某个角落，一个叫某幻的男人一脸悲伤和同情地拍了拍嘬着吸管正在喝可乐的忽悠，“可是真的太好笑了！噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈......你先让我笑一会儿......哈哈哈哈哈哈......肚子好疼......哈哈哈哈哈”

男人果然都是大猪蹄子！

“你最好笑得再大声一点，被当精神病被抓走算了......”

“哎，不是......你要说男人嘛，不争馒头争口气，这道理我懂。但......你们两个......噗哈哈哈哈哈......对不起，我真的忍不住......你们这个要怎么争气？”

“我知道的话，我找你干嘛？”忽悠瞪了他损友排行榜的No.1一眼。

“找我也没用啊，我既没被男人追过，也没追过男人......”某幻说着说着放下了手机，突然想到了什么似的，“我记得你对象被男人告白过，你问他呀！”

“什么对象？”忽悠一下子没反应过来，但机智如他很快又get到了，“啊呸！你怎么不去死！”

你看呐，听到同样的事，老王跟普通要好直男损友的反应是不一样的。他没有大笑着调侃好哥们儿，反而第一时间沉着冷静寻找对策。所以说，他是不是本来就有一点——

喜欢我呢？

真可怕，这个药水还会激发妄想症是不是......

跟某幻没聊出什么所以然来的忽悠，回到家就窝在了床上。因为感冒，昨天直播的时候就被粉丝们劝鸽了，所以只要微博上负责任的官宣一下，就可以心安理得的......无所事事了。

可是好寂寞啊。

重复翻着跟老王的聊天记录，内心无比烦躁。他三天没有回复老王的微信，老王也没再主动说过话。那句“保持距离”还真是决绝又说到做到。

跟他交流也烦，不跟他交流还是烦，怎么这么倒霉！上辈子到底欠了那个男人什么？！

“叮咚叮咚！”

因为饥饿忽悠方才点开外卖软件，纠结着今天该翻哪一家的牌子，结果门铃就响了。

现在外卖软件都能读心了？

他愣愣地接过外卖小哥手里的酸辣粉。

“少辣。去香菜。还有这个。”完成任务的小哥功成身退。

这什么啊？感冒药？

知道自己家地址的朋友没几个，好多也不在济南发展了，某幻是不会管他死活的。那么只有，只有他了。

前几天要了地址就为了这种小事？白痴。

没小纸条也没小卡片，连微信上一句廉价的问候都没有，算什么嘛？！......算你知道我不吃香菜......少辣也是因为知道我爱吃辣但又怕伤喉咙吧......

好好的一碗酸辣粉，却只品尝到了酸。

不过，甜总是有的。这就要感谢加拿大邮政在罢工期间的快递效率。两周前的“快递”，在这个非常“适合”的moment到货了。

是冰酒。

卡片上写着【TO 忽悠大宝贝】，署名【副驾只属于你的Z06】

“谁要Z06，我都说了我要GTR......”一个人在家的忽悠并不知道这几OS有没有被他小声嘟囔出来。

拍照、微博、就是要秀！不让我追，秀总不关你的事吧！

【（狗头）收到了一瓶从加拿大寄来的酒，猜猜是谁送的（狗头）】

1分钟......2分钟......5分钟过去了......

他点赞了！

他只是点了个赞......

严格意义上，这不能算是冷战。

要说赌气的话，忽悠那边可能是有那么一点（你确定只有那么一点？），但老王这样的冷淡反应，被粉丝们称之为懂得进退。

什么进退，其实他不懂啊。他只希望自己能为忽悠小朋友多考虑一步，毕竟现在那个人喜欢着自己、依赖着自己，他是被需要的，他要保护他。

就好像在游戏中一样，装备都交给你，把你的背后都交给我。

你看不到我没关系，你知道背后很安全就好。

———-我是分割线我们又见面啦————

某幻以损友关系上线大家不介意吧。下一更我会把老王从隔壁叫回来的好不好😘😘


	8. 【忘忧】故技重施 08

隔天直播正好遇到PUBG停服维护，但因为已经鸽了一天，我们爱岗敬业的忽悠主播还是决定开一开斗地主，顺便跟大家聊聊天。

他知道的，一定会有人问......冰酒的事。

弹幕一条条飞着，他看到了就扯皮两句，没看到的话，多数是自己的炸弹被压了。

《〈B站第一游戏主播是个打斗地主的？！〉》

“斗地主也是很讲究技术的，一看就是外行人。”

《〈你队友给你倒茶了你不扔炸？！〉》

“他倒茶了嘛？他没有啊，我反正没看见，不算的。你们真是的......我不扔炸你们说我不翻倍，我扔了又说扔早了，真难伺候。”

诸如此类不痛不痒的弹幕居多，他的粉丝居然矜持了起来？还是他们故意都讲好的，就是不让他开口就对了。其实要是他当初真的有点进忘忧超话的规则仔细阅读一下，也就知道为什么了。

不过，总是有忍不住要冒泡的嘛。

《〈忽忽，冰酒味道怎么样呀〉》

《〈是王某人寄给你的吧〉》

《〈我也要喝冰白！〉》

刷冰酒的弹幕像拧开了盖的可乐气泡一般，你追我赶拼命往上冒着。所以说不是矜持，而是需要一触即发的第一名勇士。

“冰岛......哦不......噗......冰酒，冰酒是辣个男人送的。”忽悠边害羞边从嘴角洋溢出掩饰不了的笑声，“有人说想去加拿大买冰酒？好多人都说想喝......诶？冰酒你们为什么都想要？有什么好的？又不是什么人送你们的！真是的......”

又不是什么人送的？

一瓶冰酒就得意成这样。

屏幕前的老王终于扯了扯嘴角，这几天来只有今天你还蛮开心的嘛。

到了最后念感谢名单的时候，粉丝们的ID可以说是疯狂暗示疯狂搞事情，连“忽悠的小男朋友送的冰酒”这种ID都堂而皇之地盖了摩天大楼。

某人还应该坐视不理吗？

这样的场面下当然得宣示主权。

男朋友当然可以是“暂时的男朋友”，但“小”绝对不行！

“谢谢老王我要 G T R......”忽悠唯有看到这个ID的时候愣住了，越念越犹豫也越小声，忽而有放大音量，掷地有声的念道：“谢谢老王我要GTR的舰长！......”

不是因为他送了小电视而惊讶，而是反应慢好几拍的忽悠这才意识到，没有继续跟老王视频的这段时间里，他每天都熬夜蹲了直播。所以他才会知道自己需要的是那个品牌的感冒药，那是只有在直播时自己不经意提过的一句话。

“......想要的还挺多......那今天就先到这里吧。”

连续熬了好几天，老王好像反而适应了这种每天只睡四五个小时的生物钟。迅速地冲了个澡，擦干头发的同时拿起电子手表看了一眼时间，很好，加上直播前睡的三小时，今天可以达成6小时睡眠了。

不但可以达成6小时睡眠，还有时间胡思乱想一下。忽悠说过要追他，可是一点行动都没有。这几天反而是他有送外卖又送冰酒的，他多少有点介意。

真不男人......可是还蛮可爱的，尤其是那家伙恃宠而骄的样子。

洗个澡的时间，老王的手机中多了一通未接来电，以及一条微信语音，想也知道它们的主人是谁。

“小秃头，不接我电话你是不是已经睡了？”是那个软软的声音。

还没等语音播放完毕，老王的笑就从鼻息中传了出来。他按下录音键，将手机凑到嘴边：“还没，不过准备睡了。”

好久没听过这个声音了......很久吗？

忽悠把这句留言听了又听，他好想念那个人的声音，也好想念他的人。

不知老王又说了一句什么，他的猫跳上了床，不安的挠着被子，另一只更是直接朝他扑了上来。

“你们也想要啊？”他抱起扑到他身上的那只布偶，刚想起身，突然身周一阵晃动，从轻微到剧烈。桌上的马克杯掉了下来，里面的咖啡洒在了地毯上，厕所里那些瓶瓶罐罐掉落的声音此起彼伏。

是地震。

忽悠眼看着对话框顶端的那句【对方正在语音输入】消失，信息却迟迟没有进来。他该猜测老王欲言又止的，是什么吗？

之前的那句“保持距离”还在那里，如果不多说一点就永远刷不掉，不过留在那里就当是一种警醒吧。警醒自己的喜欢也好、思念也罢，都不是真的，都会得到解脱的。

——————今天是一根低调的分割线——————

是的，温哥华附近的海域前两天发生了一次6.8级的地震，不过据温哥华的小伙伴说并没有震感。这边就当作推动剧情来用。

写到这里我想顺便聊聊老王这时候的心态，他对忽悠的喜欢或是宠爱，还不是真正的“喜欢”哦！他还是把他们的根本关系放在粉丝与主播之上，所以才心安理得做这一切。不过，总有一天，他会明白自己的心意的，对吧？

下一更见咯！


	9. 【忘忧】故技重施 09

晃动渐渐停止，猫咪早就跳下了床，若无其事地舔着爪子。屋子里停了电，老王在一片漆黑里摸回手机，刚才的语音消息旁边多了个红色感叹号。他下意识的点击重发，结果还是同样的感叹号。

下一步，他去窗口探了探，应该是大面积停电，那么可能基站也不工作了，没有信号。邻居们陆陆续续来到街上交流着刚才发生的状况，地震并不严重，但大家都担心着可能还会有余震。

老王随手套上一件帽T，用笼子装好“一匹”和“亚匹”，发动汽车，朝着两个街区外Yv姐姐的家进发。

似乎是全城都停了电。红绿灯不工作的情况下，少量的车有序地通过路口，花了比平时多一点的时间，不过好在是安全到达了。

Yv姐姐家门口停了好几辆车，想必是朋友们都默契地来到这里集合，毕竟这里是他们损友局的最核心根据地。

“Hey～老王也到了，我们还缺谁？”夜太黑，Yv姐姐只能辨车识人，并跟屋里的人报告。

没电没网没信号，只能一众好友围坐在一起聊天。大家都是第一次经历地震，紧张之余也有点兴奋。各自交代了地震来临时的情形，甚至还有人联想到了电影《当彗星来临时》中的情节，什么穿越时空要拿什么物品作为彼此的记号，什么会不会杀掉平行时空的自己，还拉着“一匹”“亚匹”研究猫有没有平行时空的自己。

大洋彼岸的忽悠是从腾讯新闻推送上看到温哥华地震的消息，平时这种新闻他压根不会过度关注，而今天，光是“温哥华”、“地震”这样的关键词就让他的心一下子提了起来。

老王的电话自然是怎么也打不通的，忽悠只能不断在网上搜索最新的相关报道，可以肯定的是温哥华出现了大面积停电，现场派去了直升机和救援团队，但目前还没有人员伤亡的数字报告。他甚至担心中文媒体时效性上跟不上，转而不断刷新起美国和加拿大几家主流媒体的网页和推特，可消息已然不多。

一方面，他很难想象失去老王自己会是什么心情，他还没和喜欢的人见过面，他还没和他归位到好兄弟促膝长谈，他还有很多很多事没和他分享，他们甚至还没和好......

另一方面，他也不相信老王这么倒霉，他知道老王住的是独门独栋的别墅，他知道老王事发是应该还没睡，逃生相对来讲不是什么大问题........

忽悠第一次体会远距离的无奈和无力——很多事情他们无法一起经历，不在身边的空虚感愈发强烈......

这一夜，他当然无法安心入眠，除非......

听那个男人说一句：我没事。

“啪......哔～滴滴......轰～”客厅的吊灯忽然亮起，接着烤箱、冰箱、暖气都开始了工作。

“来电了！”不知道是谁兴奋地宣布。

“哒哒...哒哒哒哒...哒哒哒哒...”

于是一屋子的人都陷入了打字状态，Yv姐姐光速发了微博报平安，老王还在编辑朋友圈。

老王字还打了一半，忽悠的电话就打了进来。

“喂......？”忽悠好像对电话的接通微微惊讶，“终于打通了......你在哪儿？”他其实想问你有没有事。

“我在朋友家......温哥华地震了。你不睡觉吗？”相对来说，老王的声音听起来冷静多了。

“我看到新闻说温哥华地震，我还睡个屁啊！你有没有事？”

老王心里一软，没来由地鼻尖一酸。不只是想到有个人在千里之外挂念着你的安危，而且会心疼那个人为了你提着心吊着胆。

“我......没事。”老王推开房门走向了自己的车，“那我们的冷战......结束了吗？”

“我不要！我还没追到你呢！”不知道忽悠哪里又昂起的斗志，搞得老王真的很头疼。

“说真的，放弃吧......”

“我才不要！”

“随便你......你开心就好......”

双方在这里稍稍的沉默了一阵，结果没想到片刻之后，忽悠有点突然的开了口：“诶，你这个人倒是给点提示啊，说一下你比较喜欢哪种口味。”

蛤？

现在是说这个的时候吗？

“是男人就说清楚啊！”忽悠的这句不知道是补充还是新一轮的挑衅。

这家伙的恋爱神经是不是有点粗啊？

这算什么？作弊和对手查攻略吗？

老王在心下默默叹了口气说： “你真的那么希望我能喜欢上你吗？”

你希望吗？

忽悠又沉默了，刚才的气势消失的无影无踪。他撇了撇嘴：“没有，正好相反，我希望你千万别喜欢上我。”

“......”什么？反而是老王怔住了。

“那个药只是产生幻觉，但不是真爱。可能我这辈子只能喜欢你了，那也没关系。算我倒霉，我认了。”

忽悠好像并不明白老王为何无言，但还是耐心的解释着。

“可是要是你真的喜欢上我，万一我得到解药恢复正常怎么办？所以我宁可你不要喜欢我，这样至少受伤的只有我一个......”

老王那边依然只是传来均匀的呼吸，但没有任何一个字。

“总之不要喜欢上我......但是也别躲着我，真的难受的一匹。”老王甚至能想象出忽悠撅嘴卖萌得说出这句话的样子和表情。心脏像被狠狠捶了一记。

“好的......宝贝。可是抱歉啊，我没办法回应你。”

这句模棱两可的“宝贝”久久回荡在太平洋两端，令人心潮荡漾却也令人感到无比踏实。

“抱歉还不如抱我一下！”

“那就不抱歉，抱你。”老王靠着车门，上扬起嘴角。他将头抬起，朝霞在一点点吞没黑暗。

最后那条语音，终于得以在挂了电话后赶走了它旁边的感叹号。

“我可提醒你，冰酒是送你的，你一个人的。”

————————分割线————————

不知道这算不算老王内心觉醒的开始呢？


	10. 【忘忧】故技重施 10

老王回到屋子里的时候，厨房传来乒乒乓乓的响声，同时飘来阵阵煎蛋和烤吐司的香气。朋友们在眼前走来走去，有人端盘子，有人拿餐具，有人帮忙挪着餐厅的桌椅，Yv姐姐则是照顾着平底锅上的食物。

这是一群和自己三观很和，也身带烟火气的损友们。倚着玄关镜子的老王看得有些出神，仿佛画面里也出现了忽悠的影子——

在一场“劫后余生”之后，他们一起共度日出，他们一起嚼着火腿三明治。

“你没走啊？那吃个早餐呗！”朋友A端着新出锅的食物从他面前走过。

“我就说他没走，猫还在这儿呢......”朋友B附和。

“哦......我刚是出去接了个电话。”老王放下手机，加入了大伙忙碌的队伍。

“我们刚在说啊，考完Final一起去班夫Camping吧。”

“......你们去吧，我打算回趟国。”老王头也不抬地整理着餐桌。

“这么突然？没听你说起过嘛？回去多久？”

“家里有点事儿，不好说，不过不会太久，我还得回来申工签。”

既然老王这么说了，大家也就没再追问。

气温渐渐回暖，加拿大冗长的冬天总算告一段落，毕业季就也这么不知不觉地到来。

这段时间正好是老王的毕业论文以及Final来临之际，也是忽悠上海漫展前的准备阶段，根本没有空档给他们去纠结儿女私情。

忽悠兢兢业业地做满直播时长，兢兢业业地找素材，于是乎也需要兢兢业业地gay队友。这也是没办法的嘛，对吧？

就因为这样，有时候还可以在微信上收获一只吃味的巨型犬，然后吃味的巨型犬会跑去隔壁美食主播那里上演“故技重施”最经典的失败案例，结果巨型犬被大家群嘲还被说爬墙。

他很委屈啊。某些人自己浪到飞起，却不允许别人爬墙。

“你把那条微博删了吧，有些人没get到你，说你爬墙，看着不舒服。”老王从图书馆出来，收到了忽悠的语音。

“你介意啊？”

“他们这么说你，我当然介意！”忽悠自然是明白，老王发那条微博是为了表达“醋意”，这是那个男人的情趣。

“行，那我删了。”老王打开微博，毫不犹豫地点击了删除，他甚至都没看评论，因为该懂的人懂就够了。

语音信息说了一半，对方直接语音通话打了过来，吓了忽悠一跳，而且他已经不小心按下了接听。

“你确定是因为他们说我坏话，不是因为你吃醋了？”老王还是没忍住想要调戏一下那个小可爱。

对了，还有，那个小可爱特别讨厌别人叫他小可爱。所以，嘘～只能在心里叫一下。

“你......你滚啊！”他结巴了。他只是被突如其来的语音请求吓到了，他想。“滚远一点！”

“hhhh......”老王此刻脸上的一本满足大概能被忽悠脑补个八九分，真的很气人，可是又蛮喜欢听他的笑声，“你想好啊，我滚远了，不舒服的可是你。”

妈的。小人得志！

得寸进尺！

仗着人家现在喜欢你！

总有一天要你全都还回来！

——哼！

打趣归打趣，距离漫展的时间却越来越近，忽悠的心情也跟着越来越紧张。他是害怕露脸的，即使话筒前什么骚话都能说，只要不封直播间什么车都敢开。

可是他也知道有很多人喜欢着他，知道有很多人想见他，为了这些一直无条件支持自己的人，无论如何也得亲自说声谢谢。可宅男本性里的害羞，还是搞得他有点抗拒漫展这样的活动。

这些忽悠当然不能跟粉丝倾诉，所以老王几乎每天都会听他说紧张，听他担心这个担心那个。

“怎么办，我怕到时候冷场......”出发前，忽悠还在机场给老王发语音，“我怕主持人问的话我接不上......我怕粉丝觉得我本人不好看，毕竟平时都可以修图，美颜也开到最高......啊啊啊啊啊啊怎么办......”

直到班机起飞，老王都没回他。也正常，这个点温哥华已经凌晨了。忽悠最近光顾着焦虑自己的事，也没问老王课业的情况，不知道这家伙考完试没有。

也不知道，他放假之后有没有回国的计划......

如果他能回来......怎么样也得见一面吧......

光是想到见面，忽悠的脸颊就开始发烫，在飞机上不断用手背给脸颊降温，可是效果好像适得其反。因为——

他好像越来越想他了。

———————第十章分割线——————

  * 写给昨天看过09（上一章）但是没看到修正的小伙伴：上一章文末老王说的“......抱歉”修正为“可是抱歉啊，我不能回应你。”



在往下继续写的时候，我发现这个抱歉的原因可能产生歧义，而且它对剧情还蛮重要的，所以特别说明一下。

  * 我想很容易猜到，他们很快就要见面了！写到第10章我最大的体会就是long distance真的太不容易了。信息能够承载的对话内容，电话沟通所能传达的感情，真的都太有限了。两颗心只能慢慢靠近，还要克服lagging，不只是指时差的那个lagging，还有传递给对方感情的lagging。



总之我想，他们会慢慢感受到对方的关心与心意的吧！


	11. 【忘忧】故技重施 11

“让我们欢迎吴织亚切大忽悠！！！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”台下的土拨鼠们早都已经准备就绪，一声令下集体发功。

“hello，hello......大家好。”忽悠欠着身跟大家点头挥手，眼神飘忽着，强烈的舞台灯光导致看台下一片漆黑，他的不自在就更加明显，“那个......哈哈......先，谢谢大家，我知道......很多人很早就来了......你们......你们辛苦了。”

好在主持人功力在线，功课也做的到位，帮着忽悠做了不算尴尬的开场白，在前几个“官腔问题”上也给了忽悠一些引导。只是他的肢体似乎有些僵硬，语句也组织的断断续续，紧张与不安即便努力压抑着，也很容易被一些熟悉他的粉丝们捕捉到。

而且他超讨厌话筒的回声。场地太大了，自己边说着回音边传回来，这令他很分心。

当然会令他分心的不只是话筒，还有他在上台前一秒老王发来的那句【我在远处给你加油】。

远处？是啊，温哥华够远。他没说在心里加油，这样的回答一点也不像他gaygay怪的风格。

到粉丝提问时间，一上来就问他为什么对小哥哥很热情对小姐姐很冷淡。这问题根本就很难回答好不好？又要一碗水端平，又不能真的当痴汉去瞎撩小姐姐。忽悠只能装作思考，内心咚咚咚咚地打着退堂鼓。怎么办？主持人还在等他回答......

可是真的......无fuck可说......

而且老王说在远处加油，难道底下有粉丝开着直播？

会有更多人在看吗？

他也可能会看到自己现在这个蠢样吗？

忽悠飞快背过身去轻咳一下，想通过咳嗽去消解心口浓郁的烦躁不安。

......想见他，想立刻逃离这里飞到他身边。

妈的，真是弱爆了。

“好了好了，这个问题看来太有难度，我们先听听下一个问题。”主持人终于出来替他解围。

等等......

刚才后台......

有个穿着风衣......

好像在哪张照片上看过这件风衣......

不会吧！药效已经到出现幻象到地步了吗？！！

忽悠忍不住又转了一次头回去。

后台有个身高183（很精准），身穿黑色风衣白Tshirt梳着大背头的男人，双手插在风衣口袋，稍稍欠身听着工作人员在跟他说着什么。

忽悠意外的瞪大了双眼，那个人则朝他笑着点点头。

“采访环节还有一会儿，你要是站累了，那边嘉宾休息室有椅子，还有饮料和点心。”五分钟前，跟忽悠熟识的工作人员在人群中认出了老王，赶快就把人抓到后台，万一落在粉丝们手里引起波澜就麻烦了。

“没事的，我多站一会儿。”老王的声音低低的，眼睛一秒钟都没从台上的小可爱身上移开。

后来的提问环节顺利了很多，忽悠也自在了很多，甚至调戏起了主持人。

“我们只剩下最后一个提问机会了，留给这边的观众吧。那就你，最后一个问题。”主持人随机点了一位舞台左侧的粉丝。

“你什么时候跟老王在一起啊？！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”土拨鼠们的集体发功再次上线。

忽悠愣住了，他没想到自己的粉丝这么的露骨。他把应该投给主持人的求助目光下意识地投射给了后台的辣个男人。

只见老王憋着笑耸耸肩，用食指关节磨了磨鼻子，眼神看了一眼地板再重新与忽悠对视，并且一脸期待。

老王害羞了。

忽悠被他的害羞搞得也害羞了。

关键的时候男人果然都靠不住。

那边粉丝还催着要正面回答。

好，那我就满足你要的正面回答。

“我、不、知、道！”

漫展的见面活动就在吵吵闹闹中告一段落了，直到最后签名的环节老王依然坚守岗位站在他视线可及，但粉丝视线不可及的地方，偶尔低头玩玩手机。

其实忽悠只要知道他在那里就够了。

日思夜想了一百多天的人，飞了十几个小时来到他身边，现在正等着自己完成手头的工作，光是这样想想，忽悠就忍不住在给粉丝写祝福语的时候嘴角上扬。

“哇～忽悠笑了～好可爱～”某位粉丝忍不住感叹。

他大概也意识到了自己的白痴脸，清了清嗓子，收敛了一下表情：“我可爱吗？我哪里可爱了？”

可爱爆了好吗？！

大概他今天心情真的很好吧，粉丝都这么理解着。

终于签完了最后一位粉丝，忽悠甩了甩拿笔的右手，起身往后台走去。迎面而来遇到的第一个人，当然是他。

“Hello。”

这一次，那个声音不再只是一个电信号，通过海底光缆传来，而是眼前无比真实的空气振动。

——————我是每期有戏的分割线—————

第11章终于面基了！面基就一定有糖了，对吧！你们准备好跟我一起冲上糖果山了吗？！


	12. 【忘忧】故技重施 12

舞台上的灯光骤然熄灭，但还残留了几分炙热在忽悠的脸颊上。老王背对着后台的光线，微微颔首看着自己，轮廓从模糊逐渐到清晰。

——好帅。

这个念头像个冒起来的气泡，忽悠用残存的理智戳破了它，才得以不同手同脚地继续向那个人前进。

“Hello。”

和在游戏中的初遇如出一辙，老王率先开口。

结果忽悠的大脑仿佛灌满了碳酸饮料，反而有更多小气泡挤挤挨挨地升上来阻碍他的思考。

——好帅好帅好帅！

“......Hello。”忽悠不自觉的咽了口口水，他想赶快把目光从老王的脸上移开，可怎么也做不到。黑色撩起的头发，饱满的额头，浓密好看的眉毛，不深不浅的双眼皮，挺立的鼻梁，还有笑起来只习惯扯起某一边的嘴角......

——怎么这么好看？

忽悠觉得自己的脸颊还在持续升温。

——好想来一口。

他推了推镜片，有点恍惚地走上前，鼻尖隐约嗅到了陌生的香水味，又夹杂着甜蜜的气息。

是水蜜桃！对，是水蜜桃的香气！

靠近了才发现，原来跟这个人对视要稍微仰视几度，183是骗人的吧，这样至少是185才对。在身高这种事上被比下去，多少觉得有些郁闷，他“啧”了一声，双手揪住了老王风衣的领子，再靠近一点。

老王本能地向后缩，双手从口袋中拔出，按住了忽悠的肩膀：“喂，你在干嘛？”

反应过来自己在做什么，忽悠吓得手一抖，他立刻把老王松开、再用力一推。

老王的手就这么在半空中僵直了一秒，而后机智地抓住了忽悠的双臂轻微摇晃着：“哇～终于见到真人了！”

“切，这么兴奋，没见过市面的样子。”忽悠到是不管不顾，忽略了方才中邪的自己，挣脱了老王，镇定自若地向休息室走去，唯独耳尖泛起可疑的潮红。

“见你，所以XING奋。”

“你在说什么脏东西？我怎么听不懂？”

“我可是一张纯洁的白纸。”

“那你可真是一张脏脏的白纸。”

........老王一路跟着忽悠，这两人跑起火车来可谓是无边无际，不开相声专场那还真是可惜了。

一直等到忽悠完成了收尾工作，他们搭着工作人员安排好的车离开场馆，本来的目的地是酒店，但忽悠中途说把他们扔在离场馆稍远一点的地铁站就行。

这么急着想渡二人世界？

老王跟着他下车又跟着他挤进地铁站。现在两个人面面相觑站在自动售票机前。

“去哪儿？”忽悠研究着复杂的轨交地图。

“我以为你知道。”老王也凑了上去。

肩碰了肩，手碰了手。忽悠转过头去看老王，老王却一副毫不察觉的样子对地图指指点点：“去这个点吧！”语气仿佛他们正身处绝地战场的飞机上准备跳伞，“这个点舒服。有吃有喝有的逛......”

“上海你熟？”

“那也没有，转机来过几次。”

买了票过了闸机，两人并肩站上自动扶梯，忽悠突然认真的问道：“今天你怎么会来？”

“你不是说漫展搞得你很紧张吗，我想我在你可能会比较好一点，就过来了。”老王回答的言简意赅。

只是换忽悠脸上画了一个大大的问号。这个人飞了十几个小时，就是为了缓解自己的紧张？他不由地想起刚才在台上的心境，的确是在看到老王之后变得平静不少。

那时忽悠签着粉丝带来的应援帽，偶尔回头看一眼后台。老王有时候刷着手机也刚好抬起头。他们的视线交错又飞快掠过，他的嘴角都会忍不住浮起一朵小小的笑容。

特地跑来站在角落的那个人......其实真的很温柔。

忽悠在下一个粉丝上台握手的间隙默默得想着。

明明不值得被珍惜，却还是被珍惜了。

“诶，小心。”老王把想事情想到出神的忽悠一把拉到身前的台阶，并用手臂护着。只见身旁冲过好几个背着书包的学生追逐嬉戏。

比他低一级台阶的忽悠抬着头看他，脸上展露着毫无防备的惊讶表情。

俯视。

仰视。

这微妙的角度。

还有这微妙的蜜桃香气。

“嘀...嘀...嘀...”这时列车响起了关门的警报声，距离扶梯底部只剩下三四级台阶。忽悠想也没想拉起老王的手就往车上冲。

“快点！”

老王的视线落在了忽悠的手上，条件反射地想抽回，却没有真的这么做。

这次权且......先不挣脱了吧。

————————分割线———————

上海之行约会副本开启！

好啦，我承认这场约会不会太长，因为不能太晚回酒店嘛，对吧？


	13. 【忘忧】故技重施 13

忽悠和老王觉得他们能在关门前冲上车已经很惊险了，没想到老王身后还有一位差点被门夹住但成功钻进来的勇士。

列车很快启动，忽悠背靠着座椅旁的隔板还在调整呼吸。此刻老王身后，刚才那位勇士大概还没掌握加速度的平衡，向这边倒了过来。

面对背后突如其来的撞击力，老王差点就要跟身前的忽悠来一个熊抱......但是！我们的老王非常man地，伸出一只手来撑住了忽悠身后的隔板。忽悠就这么被老王圈在了隔板、车门和他组成的狭小空间中。

忽悠觉得......他快要窒息了！

他看着老王皱着眉转身看向撞击他的人，又说着“没关系”慈眉善目地转了回来，大概对方诚恳地道了歉。

等老王转回来面对他的的时候，忽悠再也不敢抬头看对方了，他视线低低的，落在了老王起伏的胸膛。果然是刚才跑太快了吧。

“我们是不是坐反方向了？”老王的声音从高处传了过来。幸好，他没看着自己，而是盯着车门上方的路线图。

“都怪你......”

“怪我？”

“我......那是一时冲动，你怎么也不看清楚......”

“可以，怪我怪我......我这不是没拽住我那脱缰的小野马嘛。”

“谁小？你才小！”

“你小。”

“你小！”

“我不小。”

“你最小！”

“反弹。”

“反弹无效！”

好的，我知道观众们都在翻白眼了，可是这两位刚从某列地铁下来的小朋友并没有要停下的意思。

他们走到了对向列车的屏蔽门前，老王如是说：“你这样想啊，你现在喜欢的人是我。如果我最小，你会有双份的快乐吗？”

忽悠一脸吃屎的表情躲开老王，苍天真是瞎了眼，让自己中邪的对象是一个没羞没臊的死变态。“谁喜欢你谁是狗！”

“我喜欢啊。”老王说的是他自己。

“哇，狗！”

“汪...汪！”

真的是......有毒吧。

“你过来。”老王忽然收起笑容，朝忽悠招了下手。

“你想干嘛？！”忽悠一脸防备。

“过、来。赶紧的！”又是那种霸道总裁攻的语气。不像游戏里只能喊喊，现实生活中的老王是会直接把人拉到身旁的。

只见刚才自己站的位置，一个年轻的女人推着婴儿车走来，含着笑意向他们点头。

忽悠原本以为，两人第一次见面会是那种相敬如宾的气氛，一起礼貌性的吃个饭，聊聊当下的生活和未来的打算。而不是像现在这样，熟门熟路地开着黄腔耍着嘴皮子，仿佛认识了很多年的损友。不过说来也不奇怪，毕竟对老王的亲切感在游戏中第一次相遇的时候就很明显了——他们的默契，他们的配合，他们对很多事情相似的看法。

从他们下车的车站走出来，街道两边发着新芽的梧桐树就快要遮天，夕阳从街的另一头照射过来，仰头看到的翠绿青葱和低头可见的斑驳金色互相辉映着。街道很窄，路牌上写着单行，难得的闹中取静。

再往前走一点，又是一番不太一样的风景，街道两边的酒吧刚刚开始营业，霓虹灯亮起，敞篷小跑已经迫不及待拉响了引擎的轰鸣。

挑挑拣拣，最后他们没有走入任何一间Bar，而是挑了一家法国田园风的西餐厅。

上海这种地方你知道的，要装逼格，所以服务生都是金发碧眼的“洋娃娃”，不过穿着是和菜单根本不搭的加州风。

“While you guys browsing the menu, can I get you something to drink?”身材高挑的妹子扎着马尾，弯腰讲话的时候那凹凸有致的身材展现无遗。

“Warm water for him and cold water for myself. Thanks.”

忽悠作为一个声控，其实是很爱听老王说英文的，但要是平时跟人说“你说句英文来听听”总归不太礼貌。

“我不知道这里的服务员说英文，你要是觉得不方便，我们换一家。”

“不用不用，这不有你嘛。”

水来了，一杯冰的一杯温的。

作为肉食动物的忽悠很好养，他看都没看菜单就说要牛排，老王替他点了7分熟的，配了红酒。

然后忽悠问老王，为什么给他温水，老王回答说：“怕你来姨妈的时候肚子疼。”于是姨妈梗又被这两个人闲来无事嚼来嚼去，直到红酒上了桌。

老王点红酒的本意是搭配牛排，并且有酒才更容易打开man's talk的话匣。可现在这个状况——高脚杯和蜡烛，碎花桌布和蔷薇，怎么看都是约会的气氛。

如果能微醺，刚刚好。

“这么浪漫的地方，不带你女朋友来可惜了......”才两杯红酒，忽悠似乎就开始有那种喝多了想太多的症状。

“我哪有女朋友？”

“以后总会有的嘛......”

“以后是以后，现在我是你男朋友。”

“可那是假的。”

忽悠的回答让老王一怔。原来从忽悠第一天告诉他有中邪这回事开始，他就自然地以“假扮男朋友”的角度来看待他们的关系。所以他照顾忽悠的感受，尽量去哄他安抚他，但他忘了感情本身也应该包含小心的试探、暧昧的追求、甜蜜的思念，以及诸多更为细腻的感受。

他忘了他们没有在一起，而是他被单方面喜欢着。

———————分割线本线———————

原谅我那些老套的偶像剧式狗血的梗，90后老阿姨就只能有这种水平的创造力了。

P.S 明后天请两天假，要考雅思。祝我8777一次性搞定，ojbk？

来，让我收集一些你们的欧气～～～


	14. 【忘忧】故技重施 14

吃这顿饭，忽悠说了很多，老王大部分时间就认真的听着。

他说一开始的那几天，满脑子都是想见他。老王觉得如果是自己，可能买一张机票就回来了。忽悠说他知道就算见面，也只能被当作一个病人照顾，而他不想麻烦另一位当事人。他也说他从来没担心过老王会抛下他不管，即便是冷战的那几天，他只怕老王心里不舒服但根本不说出来。

以酒换真心，老王很庆幸自己点了那瓶价格不菲的红酒。否则他不会知道此刻的自己，对忽悠是多么特别多么重要。

但忽悠也说，等得到解药，他要敞开心扉好好谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱，他再也不想压抑着情绪，不想顾虑网络世界的键盘侠，只想纯粹的喜欢一个人，做想做的事，说想说的话。因为......因为喜欢上自己的好朋友这种事，真的太磨人心智了。你不能拥抱他，不能亲吻他，不能对他说着炽热的情话。

从餐厅里走出来，吹着晚风，借着酒精发散的时间，气氛维持在谈心的感性水准。老王和忽悠并肩走着，保持着十公分刚刚好的距离。

“你怕不怕我真的喜欢上你？”老王发问。

“我干嘛要怕，反正吃亏的是你。”

“这么冷血......你怎么不学学我？”

“学你什么？”

“对你负责到底。”老王凑到忽悠耳边，低沉的声音穿过耳膜，却又很快用轻笑带过。

“停停停！”说着忽悠真的停下了脚步，伸直手臂拒老王于千里之外，“不要乱来我跟你讲！我现在可是会吃人的，况且还喝了酒......小心我酒后......”忽悠说到一半自己傻乎乎地笑了。

“我知道。”老王歪着头扯起一边嘴角，“酒后吐真言。”

其实忽悠也不是什么都交代了，比如有些难以启齿的烦恼他就选择略过。

固定主角的春梦最近这礼拜几乎每天都要上演一次，今天更是侵入了在车上打盹的时分。对方在梦中轻拥着他，清浅撩人地吻遍全身，每次却在最后一步之前戛然而止。

这根本是意志力大考验。

“老王......”

忽悠倒抽一口凉气，从梦中醒来。

“嗯，怎么了？不舒服吗？”

妈的。为什么自己靠在那个人的肩上！

对比出租车司机偶尔从后视镜传来的飘忽目光，老王倒是很笃定地一只手肘撑着窗框，定神看着自己。

“没有。”

【你去抱他一下嘛】忽悠听见心底有个小小的声音在呼唤，他努力想掐灭那个邪恶的念头，效果却似乎适得其反。

【就只是抱一下，不干别的。】

【不过抱的时候偷摸一下也不是不可以】

【你很想要他啊，对吧？】

......难道这白痴药物还会催生出第二人格？

但是、如果、我是说如果、就只是抱一下的话，应该也没有什么问题？

距离酒店的路程并不远，忽悠的脑袋一路都在神游，他也没时间顾及老王在想什么，就乖乖跟着人家下了车，乖乖跟人家进了电梯。他也没问老王怎么这么巧跟他定了同一个酒店，因为他前两天也耍了心机在某一张发给老王的秀食物的照片里，藏了上海的行程单在桌角。

“你房间在几楼？”

“啊？...额...17，1725”忽悠拿出房卡。

老王按下17，然后准备按自己的楼层时，他犹豫了一下：“我先送你回房间吧。”

忽悠跟在老王身后看着那个背影。他只需要一点点、一点点那个人的气息就好。死撑太久，说不定分开以后见不到面会更难受，说不定还会影响到工作......

内心天人交战了一番，老王不知道什么时候已经从他手里抽走了房卡，替他打开了门。

“那......我走了？”

这语气，他是在等挽留吗？不管了，破罐破摔。

“那个......你可以抱我一下吗？”

抵着门的老王明显愣了一下，他主动走进了忽悠的房间，也示意让他快进来。

“克拉”房门关上自动落锁后，两人依旧踌躇在门边。此刻老王犹疑的开口：“只是需要抱......吗？”

“......其他的你又做不来。”忽悠低着头小声嘟囔。

“谁说的。”老王定定地看着他。

“啊？”

“把眼睛闭上。”

“......什么？”

“快点儿，闭上......”

忽悠懵懵地闭上双眼，而老王轻轻地抬起手臂，他没有合成一个温暖的拥抱，而是捉住了忽悠握在身前的双手。

忽悠惊了一下，下意识地后退并小小挣扎：“等下......你......你要干嘛？”

“闭嘴。”老王的语气强硬了起来。

忽悠居然就真的乖乖的闭上了嘴巴一动不动。

等等，嘴巴闭这么紧是要怎么接吻？老王觉得自己根本紧张到不知道自己在说什么，气势又一下子弱了回去。

......不行，都决定要帮他了。不能这样半途而废。

———————分割线———————

考完雅思我回来啦！

停在这个地方是不是特别想打我！

所以啦，我行行好，两章一起来更新。

赶快去翻下一篇吧！


	15. 【忘忧】故技重施 15

老王重新抬起头看着忽悠。忽悠的状况也没好到哪里去。估计是已经猜到了他想做什么，忽悠就像颗人形番茄杵在那里。

亲个嘴而已嘛，又不会少块肉。老王边在心里默念着给自己心理建设的恶俗台词，一边慢慢靠近忽悠的脸，喉咙忍不住紧张地小小地吞咽了一下。

他第一次这么近距离观察忽悠的脸，睫毛那么顺，嘴唇那么好看，淡淡的黑眼圈，就连下颚线上的痘痘都有那么一丢丢的可爱。他侧着头、半垂着眼睑，再前进一厘米就可以吻到忽悠的嘴唇。

——只要再前进一厘米。

忽悠依然保持着直直的站姿，可手心已经沁出了汗，并不由自主地回握着老王塞在手心的拇指。

他感觉到老王的呼吸停在距离自己鼻尖很近很近的地方，可是许久、许久都没再有动静。那个人牵住自己靠近时疯狂跳动到几乎要爆炸的心跳，也只剩下空落落的余音。

......

笨蛋。

到底在期待什么啊。

深吸一口气，松开紧握的手掌。

好了，这样就够了。

他已经明白了。

“不用勉强自己。”

忽悠睁开眼，轻轻抽出自己的手对开老王，低头不去看对面人的表情。

“......我想帮你。”老王的声音有些不忍。

忽悠只是觉得，不应该是这样的。交换一个意义不明的吻，跟约炮上床也没什么两样，更何况对方对自己根本没有强烈的渴求。

“我心领了......”忽悠收拾好心情，扬起一个笑容，“今天好累，我想休息了。”

此刻他只想离老王越远越好。

饮鸠止渴不可取，对方主动要亲他他就期待到挪不动腿简直羞耻，更不用说到最后......那个人果然还是不能接受。

他转身要走进浴室，结果身后的人，却一把拉住了他的手臂。

——他被用力地拥入了一个温暖的怀抱里。

蜜桃的香气顿时铺天盖地。

老王什么话也没有多说，就这样紧紧地、毫不避讳地抱着他。忽悠能感觉到自己又一次加速的心跳，和对方扑通扑通有力的节奏融为一体，但那都无所谓了。

如果说仅仅因为一个拥抱就不止地鼻酸，那也太丢脸了。忽悠把下巴靠在老王肩上，这样他绝对看不到自己的软弱表情。

好累。真的好累。喜欢你好累，要记得自己不是真的喜欢你也好累。可是你每次突然出现，又能奇迹般得让我心安。

我们明明隔得这么远，相思却又这么真实，你大概体会不到，可是我觉得很神奇。怎么那天在那个墙角就没打死你，怎么后来就给你发了红包，怎么那时候就接了你打来的电话。也许是天注定，我欠你的吧。

而我想这个拥抱也足够了。够充满我的电量，继续续航你不在时候的寂寞了。

忽悠想说谢谢。他想说没事了。他可能想要这个拥抱更久一点，但不是现在。现在的他，已经很知足了。

他轻轻地回抱了一下老王，而后扯了扯老王的风衣，准备告诉他他已经OK了。

话还没说出口，手机传来了重要邮件的提示音。

邮箱从来只有工作邮件，忽悠下意识地推开老王，从口袋中掏出手机。

【尊敬的客户，解药已经找到。明天中午12点，老地方不见不散，恭迎您的到来。但过时不侯哦。

期待与您的再次见面。

最值得您信任的销售顾问 Arkila】

仙女姐姐带着解药回来了！！！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我终于要解脱啦！！！”忽悠兴奋地圈住了老王的脖子，一边原地蹦哒一边用勒死人的力度抱住他。

“你......咳咳......你先放开我。”

忽悠当真是听话地放开了他，跟老王对视时眼底藏不住兴奋的笑意。

“mmmmm......mua～”

一个做作的香吻落在了老王的脸颊上。

“她有说要带什么东西吗？”

“没有，邮件你也看过啦。”

“那你要自己一个人去吗？”

“......em......不然呢？”

“我陪你去啊。”

忽悠已经兴奋地坐在床边查起了回济南的机票，老王撑着一只手坐在他旁边看着他。

“你不是应该回去毕业典礼了嘛？”

“毕业典礼还有两周。”

“......行。那明天一起回济南。”

面对忽悠突如其来的毫不介意，与其说是不习惯，老王更觉得有一种没有来由的失落感。

被依赖的自己，也许明天，就不再被需要了。

———————勤劳的分割线——————

叮叮叮！15章请查收！

顺便分割线以下给我一点自恋的空间。

昨天考雅思，被一个小哥哥搭讪要电话了。

我可是素颜！！而且扎了一个看起来秃的一匹的马尾！


	16. 【忘忧】故技重施 16

他们定了第二天早晨七点的飞机。

于是当天刚翻起鱼肚白的时候，老王就敲响了忽悠的房门。

“我有点急事得先赶回济南。粉丝的礼物你们整理好打包寄给我，仔细点别落下了。”忽悠来给他开门的时候，一边还说着给工作人员的嘱咐语音。

“收拾好了？”老王的声音比平时还要低沉两度。

听起来没什么精神啊，忽悠暗忖。

“你昨晚没睡好？”

“嗯，还在倒时差。”

“你等我一下，一分钟。”

“好。”

忽悠迅速的把充电宝、自拍杆和手机充电线胡乱地塞进背包，检查了床头柜、书桌和浴室洗手台。

“走吧。”

清晨的机场已经很忙碌了，check-in、安检、候机。

“你说这个Arkila会不会是什么非法传销组织的人？”

“卖Tequila的？”

“她怎么不让客户爱上她本人呢？这样岂不是更容易推销产品！”忽悠轻轻肘击了一下并排走在身边拉着行李箱的老王，“......快夸我聪明！”

“......桃花太多事业运会差。”

老王陪他有一搭没一搭地聊着，听他开着不着边际的脑洞。

“还是说她其实是美帝的间谍，去其他国家到处投放这个让世界乱套......”

“......”

“也可能她本身就是什么鬼才科学家，在拿人体做实验。”

“那她的实验样本选得可真失败。”

“是是是，应该选你这样的gay王之王！”

“跟你说了多少遍了，是爱。”

“你恶心心！”

“你讨厌厌。”

“你gay里gay气！”

老王没把梗接下去，而是丢下一句“困了，睡一下”，便系好安全带半仰着闭上了眼。

忽悠刚从包里翻出玉米薯片，还没来得及拆开包装和老王分享，对方就进入了勿扰模式，他只能撇撇嘴小心翼翼地拆开包装。

可是，是因为进口货质量太好吗？

怎么拉不开？！

咦啊～！

这什么鬼包装！

忽悠沉了沉气，准备动用牙齿暴力强拆，可薯片小姐瞬间被老王顺走了，那家伙甚至都没睁眼。

眼睁睁看着玉米薯片落入贼人之手，又被轻松地撕开了外衣，他生怕他的薯片小姐贞洁不保，于是赶快夺回来，塞了一片在嘴里：“你睡你的，不许吃！”

“......忘恩负义。”

“好吧，那勉强给你一块儿。”忽悠递上了整包薯片。

“啊——”老王递上了他自己......的嘴。

天知道他刚才干嘛把薯片塞这么里面，结果指尖碰到了老王的嘴唇，被抿了一下......还是说起来，投喂野生动物这种事根本是不对的。

睡到一半的老王迷茫之间睁开眼，身体维持着原本的姿势，发现自己身上多了一层薄毯，他当然知道那不是好心的空姐看他长得好看而替他盖上的。他偷偷瞄了瞄旁边戴着大大耳机捧着iPad嚼着零食看动漫的忽悠——

他好像温哥华街头的花栗鼠哦。

在花栗鼠转头看他之前，老王扯了扯毯子侧向另外一边。

落地济南已经离约定时间很近了，两个人急急忙忙回到忽悠的家，先放下行李。

“还有15分钟。”老王看了眼手表，“你们约在哪儿见面？”

“楼下小卖部。”忽悠放下双肩包，又转身给老王的行李箱寻找落脚点。

所以说，时间突然变得很充裕，可以慢吞吞地下楼。

“你发量好像真的变多了。”

“如果没有‘爱上花心大萝北’这种可怕的副作用，我会考虑用下去的。”

“也许是你用的方法不对呢？”

“护发素当然是抹在头上的，不然你告诉我怎么用？”

“哪个头？”

“你个头。”

“hhhhhhh......”

“哈哈哈哈......”

没营养地笑作一团。

“Hi，好久不见，你看起来不一样了呢。”Arkila姐姐的声音依旧仙气，“那我们开始吧！”

不知道为什么，今天小卖部的老板还是不在。虽然内心有诸多疑问，但看在“生杀大权”毕竟还掌握在人家手里，忽悠就只好默不作声把一堆质问吞回了肚子里。

Arkila姐姐从手提包里拿出一个小玻璃瓶，用医院有的那种割玻璃的小圆片划开一个口子，随着一声清脆的“啵”，去了瓶口的玻璃瓶被送到了忽悠手上。

“喝下它，然后跟着我念。你的杂念就会消除了。”

忽悠与站在货架边的老王对视了一眼，老王跟他抬了抬下巴，他仰头闭眼喝了下去，无色无味，却有几分类似泉水的回甘。

“跟我念，阿拉克泼达斯塔......”

“阿拉克泼达斯塔......”

“阿瑞德斯纳斯缇卡......”

“阿瑞德斯纳斯缇卡......”

“卜氏塔……尼亚。”

“卜氏塔……尼亚。”

忽悠心里飙这弹幕，这都什么鬼，是哪国语言的硬翻译，也太扯了吧。

“闭眼，深呼吸。”

“闭......哦。”忽悠反应过来以后照做。

似乎......好像......感觉是不太一样了。

胸腔中那团郁郁寡欢的乌云好像散去了，扭了扭头，肩膀和后背也隐约轻松了一些。回头去看老王，他注视着自己的眼神也不再这么勾人了。

“我......恢复正常了？”

忽悠有些不敢置信地确认着。

“诶老王！好像真的好了！”他跑过去拍拍老王，又不由得激动地扣住他的肩，在他的脖子旁深吸一口气，除了淡淡的男士香水，什么味道都没有。蜜桃味消失了。

卧槽！爽！

“妈的终于！舒服舒服～”忽悠松开老王一下，隔了一拍又忍不住揪着他庆祝，“爽！”

“喂，你冷静一......”老王的“点”字还没说出口，身后的货架就传来了“乒呤乓啷”的响声。

没时间思考，他下意识地用手护住忽悠的后脑勺。

紧接着被什么东西砸到了头。

痛到是还好，但摸一摸头顶，湿湿的......有一点粘手。

老王松开忽悠的时候，忽悠知道他为了保护自己被货架上的瓶瓶罐罐砸到，于是急忙又带着担忧的语气开了口：

——你没事吧？！

再一抬头，看到老王的发梢滴着透明液体，忽悠心里突然警铃大作，但是已经晚了。

老王抬头，擦拭掉流进眼睛的药水，缓缓地挣扎着睁开双眼，直直地看向他。

那双眼睛里有太多复杂的情绪——迷惘、困惑、欣喜，还有着......浓浓的眷恋。

那不是忽悠的错觉。

因为这种感觉太过熟悉。

画面也仿佛交叠。

对面的人仿佛着了魔一样盯着他，轻轻拿下他捂着嘴的手，侧过脸、闭上眼——

——吻住了他的嘴唇。

———————16的分割线———————

天道好轮回，苍天绕过谁！

惊不惊喜？意不意外？刺不刺激？

然后是题外话：

我昨天居然开始收到催更的私信了，特别受宠若惊。谢谢大家喜欢！

不过呢最近工作上的事情有一点多，回到家很累所以怠惰了。我会尽量保持更速。


	17. 【忘忧】故技重施 17

温热的、干燥的、柔软的、饱满的......

他们在接吻呐。

忽悠被吓到了，瞪大的眼睛中倒映着老王低垂的眼睑和挺直的鼻梁。天知道老王是怎么破除眼镜的阻碍，噙住他的嘴唇，害他睫毛扑扇着镜片。

使镜片升腾起迷雾的，大概是老王的鼻息，因为忽悠压根忘记了呼吸。

也许是忽悠的不闪躲鼓励了老王，嘴唇和搂着忽悠的腰的手同时微微用力，想要更近一步。

直到忽悠来不及后退被老王踩到了脚，他才如梦初醒地推开了横刀夺吻的好兄弟，用拇指关节擦着嘴巴。

被推开的老王，踉跄着差点被地上的狼籍绊倒，仿佛灵魂出窍般眼神涣散、微张着嘴。

比起被强吻，恢复理智的忽悠更担心的是另外一件事——

“老王你......你还好吧？”

那双眼睛闪回神的一瞬，老王的左手捏成拳又松开：“抱歉......让我静一静。”他低哑着嗓子，转身快步走出小卖部，飘起的风衣像英勇骑士落跑时的斗篷。

忽悠在追出去之前环顾了四周，Arkila姐姐早已不知道溜去了哪里，老板从始至终也未见踪影。

妈的。又中一次计。

轰隆隆隆隆......哗啦啦啦啦......

真是连老天都看不下去了？

来的时候还晴空万里，一会儿功夫居然春雷夹着大雨倾盆而来。

忽悠也管不了这么多了，顺了把柜台上老板的旧折伞，冲进了雨幕里。

好在老王的背影就在那里，他没有忽悠想象中那么远。比起“leave me along”，那个背影更像是在说“追上我”。

“喂，你等等！”

老王自然地转过身，忽悠看不清他在雨里的表情，但小跑着追了上去，直到对面的人被笼进了他的雨伞底下。

风和雨交叠着在他们中间的狭小缝隙中穿梭，地面开着此起彼伏的水花，周遭环境热闹的声响，替有人掩盖了心底不知因何而起的兵荒马乱。

些许的沉默之后，老王的视线终于从握着伞柄的手上移开，正巧忽悠也有意开口——

“忽悠，我好像喜欢上你了。”

“老王，你好像中邪了。”

“咳......咳咳咳......咳咳......阿嚏！”

忽悠把干毛巾挂在老王脖子上的时候，顺手揉了一把他那已经被大雨毁掉的发型，然后抽出了老王嘴里含着体温计。仔细检查了读数，推了推眼镜，郑重地宣布：

“你发烧了。”

听闻，老王只是吸了吸鼻子。

“你洗个澡再走吧。”忽悠发出邀请。

“去哪儿？”

“你不回家吗？”

“我爸妈不知道我这趟回国......”

“......！！！”

面对忽悠的震惊，老王解释起来：“他们会来参加我毕业典礼，所以今年本来没打算回国。”

但显然这个解释并不能缓解忽悠的震惊。这么说起来......

他是完完全全为了自己回来的。

“你...你你你......你这追星成本也太高了！”忽悠结巴了，所以你懂的，“不能因为我长得帅，就疯狂地来见我吧。变态......”

老王觉得，最后这两个字说得可真是软萌又傲娇，坐在餐桌旁的他抬头，笑看着明明害羞却要嘴硬的小可爱，虽然不记得他后来又说了一长串什么。

但是他好喜欢呀。

“所以说你现在要寄人篱下了，对吧？”

“啊？......嗯。”

“说‘哥哥求求你’，我可以考虑考虑收留你。”

“哥哥.....”

等一下，剧情好像不应该是这样的，老王他在叫什么？！！！忽悠本意根本就只是调戏他一下，没想到......？！

老王随后坏笑了一记：“哥哥我，要睡你的床......”

很好，收获一枚反被调戏的炸毛忽：“你滚蛋！”

“hhhhhh......”

结果啊，他真的如愿以偿。

因为这是病号的特权。

忽悠开着直播报告上海漫展情况的时候，老王就窝在他的床上，抱着一卷卷筒纸，小心翼翼吸着鼻涕，都不敢咳嗽。

忽悠看他可怜，播了两个小时就跟粉丝道了别。

“我找不到感冒药，要不去医院吧？”忽悠找遍了家里所有可能藏匿感冒药的角落却还是一无所获，他只能在厨房倒杯热水。

回到卧室，忽悠看到床上的大型动物很乖地把自己裹得很严实，被子遮住了半张脸，只有微肿的双眼露在外面。

“起来去医院吧。”

老王隔着被子摇头。

“算了，也这么晚了。明天早上起来看会不会退烧。”忽悠在床头放下水杯，“我睡客厅，你要不舒服就叫我。”说完，他迈开踢踏拖鞋的脚步，手腕却被人捉住了。

“......不舒服。”老王的声音闷闷的。

大型动物生病的时候，也会很粘人。

“诶，你......”忽悠刚想吐槽他臭不要脸，却在对上对方眼神的那一刻无语凝噎。

因为那里面的欢喜他能明白，也曾感同身受。但他清楚，这份并不真实的甜蜜会一点点地发酵出酸楚。

他对老王笑了一下，暗自下决心就放任病号那么一次。虽然他也觉得在药水的作用下，作为对方喜欢的人与其同枕共眠是很危险的事，但把一个生病的“恋人”独自扔下似乎也太过残忍了。

好吧，勉为其难，将就一下。

终于在相识的第一百多天，初次见面的第三十个小时，我们没有时差，更够一起入眠。

———————分割线本线————————

请大家收下因为感冒而变得粘人的王哥。


	18. 【忘忧】故技重施 18

没想到下了一夜的雨，今天的日光依旧充沛。床头手机的闹铃小声低调地响着。

老王皱了皱眉心，本想深呼吸打个哈欠，却被堵塞的鼻子阻碍了，继而转过头去看旁边的忽悠。

他们盖了两床被子，根据忽悠昨晚的说法是怕自己睡相差抢被子。

只见忽悠熟门熟路闭着眼睛按掉了闹铃，睡眼迷蒙地就坐了起来，丝毫没有拖泥带水。接着，他睁开了一只眼睛看向自己。老王赶紧把眼睛闭上，企图制造自己并没有醒的假象。

在他看不见的那几秒，感觉额头被一只温暖的手掌覆住，而离开时的一丝丝不舍不知道是不是他的错觉。

“应该不烧了吧......”他听到头顶传来小声的嘟囔。

老王听见忽悠去了浴室又回来换了衣服，然后出了门。

早上出门？去哪儿也不说一声？不烧了就打算扔下我不管了？

并没有什么睡意的老王也爬了起来，的确头不痛了身体也轻松了不少。只是喉咙还干涩，吞口水时很痛，鼻塞只通了一边。

忽悠并没有离开太久，半个小时后就提着些什么回来了。他见老王坐在餐桌旁玩手机，放下钥匙说道：“起这么早？我还准备这会儿叫醒你呢。”

打开袋子，里面装的是粥和包子——久违的中式早餐。忽悠随后从最底部掏出一盒感冒药：“我才想起来，上次你买的感冒药刚好一个疗程，都被我吃完了。呐，这是新的。”

老王当然明白对于一个一觉睡到下午两点是常态，而且从来只叫外卖能宅则宅的人来说，设定了早上九点的闹钟，准时爬起来去给自己买药又买早餐意味着什么。

“谢谢宝贝。mua～”他抬起头扬起笑容。

“咦～你快闭嘴吧！”结果得到的居然是忽悠的嫌弃，“喉咙哑了不许说话！好好养着。”

“不行，你还没有mua......”

“mua mua mua～快吃！吃完赶紧吃药。”

说实话，忽悠有点分不清这是老王带出了平时说骚话的技能，还是那该死药水的副作用。

“宝贝。你喝不喝牛奶？”趁忽悠收拾着厨房的垃圾，老王翻到了冰箱中的牛奶。

“你先看看保质期啊，宝贝。”妈的，怎么被他带出了“宝贝”。算了，现在自己怎么样都该大度一点，毕竟眼前这个人身体和脑子都生着病。但是心里的另一个小人又说：“当初你那么小心翼翼，不敢说出格的话，怕他觉得不舒服，但他倒好，没脸没皮。”然而转念一想，反正也就这几天，随他去吧，记得死守最后的防线就好了。

“没过期。”最终老王的声音将他拉回现实。

“你过来......”忽悠朝他勾了勾手指又指了指自己的脖子。

“嗯？”老王紧张了一下。

“你闻到什么味道？”

原来是指这个，他还以为......

老王快速地撅了下嘴，拿起倒好牛奶的杯子，郑重其事地向前跨了一步，低头凑向忽悠的颈窝嗅了嗅：

“......甜的。”

“果然。”

忽悠拍着老王的肩，一脸严肃地说：“接下来可能会很辛苦......不过有我在别担心......有任何需要，我都会尽量帮你。”

“任何需要？”老王眯了眯眼，上下扫视了一番这个穿着宽松居家服平时满嘴跑火车的家伙。

已经熟悉老王套路的忽悠突然反应过来，赶快抱胸：“出卖肉体的事我不干！”

“hhhhhh......”老王被他莫名的喜剧细胞弄笑了，“我什么都没说，你在想什么？”

“哼，不要以为我不知道你脑子里充满了对我脏脏的想法！”

“所以你都是靠黄金右手自行解决？”

“闭嘴！”

“我们好歹同病相怜，你给点经验啊宝贝。”

“谁跟你同病，我已经对你没感觉了好不好？！”

“你这个男人真、无、情，前天也不知道是谁在那里求抱抱，今天就翻脸不认人......”

“求个屁啊！你给我忘记！”忽悠推着老王，两人打打闹闹绕着餐桌跑，“忘、记！”

很快忽悠把人逼到了角落，老王的腰抵着水槽的边缘，空着的那一只手握住了忽悠乱挥的拳头，突然收起了笑容：“......可是我不想忘记。”

忽悠很配合地没有继续进攻，收回了手：“......随便你。总之你记得这个喜欢是假的，不要真的爱上我。”到最后还不忘自恋一把。

“嗯。”老王轻哼出一个音节，直起身子。

忽悠背过身去，他不敢去猜测或是过度解读那语气中失落的端倪。

———————分割线———————

先抱歉一下，这一更拖了一天，又有点短小。

我诚实的承认其实是卡文了（这里有一个悲伤的表情），是把昨天写的一个版本推翻了重来的。

另外就是，两只在一起的部分可能会拖的比较长，因为远距离的互动比较有限，就只能多给一些描写在好不容易见面的时间。


	19. 【忘忧】故技重施 19

“哇～～～靠！决赛圈怎么刷在防空洞？！一地的老阴逼要怎么打？！”话音刚落，没注意到眼前凸起陡坡的忽悠就地做了一个完美的空中特技——转身翻腾2周半转体360度，头朝下栽在了坑里，“嘻嘻哈哈哈哈哈哈......”连他自己都不忍发笑。

“你这狗的车我不坐了！”老王控制的小人愤愤然跳下车，朝驾驶员脚底下放了两枪。不过别担心，他有消音器。

似乎这才应该是他们“同居生活”的正确打开方式。老王终于不会在亚服莫名挂伞，忽悠也不至于在美服瞬移。

“哈哈哈哈......先进圈先进圈。”

“等等，235有人。石头后面。”

“几个？”

“我就看到一个。”

“你给我架枪我绕他。”

“行。”

忽悠从坡下顺利绕后，干净利落的干掉了那个“坏人”。可没想到旁边树下的草丛里还狗着一个，“突突突突”打倒了忽悠。

“树后面树后面！”忽悠惊呼着。

都说认真的男人最帅。老王没开口，沉着冷静地趁对方换子弹的时候，用98K干净利落地一击爆头。

“耐～斯！你太棒了宝贝！先补了他再来救我”忽悠的屏幕上显示【您的队友CR-Z06击倒了イキング】。

“好的宝贝。”

“哒哒哒哒哒哒”。击倒忽悠的坏蛋冒了绿烟，成了盒子，老王随即扔熟练地朝石头后面扔了个烟雾弹，“我帅不帅？”邀功方面当然粉随up主。

“超帅的！”激动的语气一沉，忽悠说到：“......我都准备去捡他盒子了，结果草地里这个老阴逼......难受。”

“没事了宝贝......没事了。”

“......爱你。”

老王听到小声的两个字，隔着耳机飘来，在忽悠被扶起的瞬间。随后他的眼神被那声音牵走，目光稳稳地落在对方脸上。似乎像一条看不见的细绳，一头系在忽悠那里，另一头在心里绑了死结。

原来喜欢你，是这样的感觉啊。

好看的弧度不知觉悄悄地攀上老王的嘴角。

“快跑啊，毒要来了！”

一转眼，忽悠早就打好药起身跑向圈中。老王便也起身，像过往任何一个熟悉的场景，追上那背影......

这一局的结果早在预料之中，以冲入防空洞地表的那块草坪，被遍野的伏地魔打得措手不及遗憾落幕。

最后放了烟要去救老王，结果还是被乱枪扫死的忽悠怎么看起来都英雄气短。但房管的微信轰炸不允许他再开亿把又一把，他只得乖乖上播。

“今天开的有点晚......那什么......刚处理了点事儿。”忽悠把老王无情的踢出组队之后，赶快开了直播，但他忘了一件事——

老王的ID在按字母顺序排列的好友列表里永远前排，而此刻扎眼的【在线】更是给土拨鼠们打了一针肾上腺素。

《〈啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老王在线啊！〉》 

《〈能不能拉王爸来一把啊啊啊啊啊啊〉》

《〈有生之年能看你拉老王打一局就满足啦啊啊啊啊啊〉》

你们这些人呐，就知道搞事情。我会告诉你们，人家今天已经陪我练手了一下午了？而且人现在就在我家客厅乖乖看我直播？天真。

忽悠关上了好友列表，又假装手残反复点了几次。直到老王的ID暗成灰色，他才开口大呼小叫着：“他哪里在线了？哪里？！你们是不是瞎？！我说视力不好的 眼镜就重配一下。”

《〈明明刚刚在线的〉》

《〈是你瞎〉》

《〈你说谁瞎呢小秃子〉》

《〈我截图了嘿！超话见〉》

《〈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈〉》

《〈B站主播打脸名场面合影〉》

《〈姐妹们超话见〉》

再强调一次，粉随UP主。呛声？让你知道回呛的厉害！于是我们的名主播怂了：

“行吧........我瞎。但他溜得这么快是什么意思？怕我咯！他一定是知道我喝了成长快乐以后比他聪明比他GAY，所以不敢跟我打游戏了。”很好，这波甩锅成功。

至于“人在家中坐锅从天上来”，甚至还帮他打了完美配合的老王，只好独自一人在屏幕前嗔嗔地笑着。

谁让他现在的状况是——

白云深处有人家，人家爱死你了啦。

下了播之后，忽悠摘下耳机甩甩脑袋，嗅觉这才觉醒。寻着味道来到厨房，老王正端着冒着热气的食物出来，差点撞个满怀。

“哎哎哎～小心！”

“啊啊啊啊啊......呼”

幸好老王的平衡能力和耐热性够好，这两碗他用冰箱里仅有的食材变出来的西红柿鸡蛋面才幸免于难。

“烫到手了吗？”忽悠见老王甩着手向水槽走去。

“嗯。汤溅出来了。”

“这给你！”忽悠拉起老王被冰水冲冷的指尖，将一罐“冰它千日用它一时”的冰可乐压在了发红的地方，反复滚动着。

老王在想啊，他勾一勾手指，忽悠会怎么样呢？

———————分割线———————

来自一个南方人发自灵魂和肺腑的疑问：到底是“刚处理了点事儿”；还是“刚处理了点儿事”；或者“刚处理了点儿事儿”？

麻烦在评论里教导我。


	20. 【忘忧】故技重施 20

勾勾手指，就能让对方扑进怀里，这是老王自己也没想到的。不然他不会这么惊讶于接住了差点落地的可乐的同时，也接住了怀里的人。

“你想干嘛？！”虽然身体是迅速弹开的，但忽悠的语气怎么听都带有几分娇嗔。

再说了，他想干嘛，不是你最清楚了吗？

结果不过是嘻嘻哈哈打着马虎眼过去了。忽悠在想，在药水的作用下这么频繁的肢体接触，是他早就红着脸心狂跳不止，这家伙是怎么做到清心寡欲还能半开玩笑？

很能忍吧。

“我看你都不在意啊？”忽悠吸溜着面说到。

“你指什么？”

“那药水的副作用。”话说忽悠已经发了邮件质问Arkila姐姐，但对方的回复根本是上一封的复制版，只不过她补充道温哥华也可以是她的服务范围。

“反正有解药，怕什么......”

解药没到，但感冒是会好的。

假期固然爽，但终点总会来到。

直到飞机离开地平线那一刻开始，老王才后知后觉地明白一些事情：

和忽悠分别时的拖拖拉拉，想要一个拥抱时对方的扭扭捏捏，最后不舍松手时心上的空空落落，都可能预示着即使药效失去，各回各位也可能成为一个伪命题。

“抱一下......”老王张开一只手，另外一只拉着行李箱，只怕双手显得太过隆重。

“你恶心心～”忽悠在原地纠结了一秒，而后把自己送进了那个人的怀抱。

老王松开行李箱，将这个拥抱完整，反正事已至此和不顺从心意：“我可以想你吗？”

“你当然得想我了！”忽悠再扭捏作态也无意义，“小心药水让你想我想到疯掉！”

“hhhhhh......”，老王放下手臂回到原地， “......那你可要对人家负责。”

“放心，你有了人家会负责的。”

“我有了。”

“这么快？”

“有你了......再说，我快不快还不是你快不快？”

“白痴啊你。不gay你了，照顾好自己，给自己多买点好吃好喝的，别下次看到你瘦成麻杆儿了。”忽悠拍了拍老王的肩。

下次？那个时候的他们，哪里知道下次是几时，又是何地。

直到老王的背影消失在安检口，没有回头，忽悠才拿出手机翻看某幻刚才的留言：

【你是不是太放任他了？】

最近他推掉了所有朋友的邀约，甚至在例行的周一外，又多鸽了两天。和老王打游戏抢一瓶可乐、看电影分一袋爆米花、走在街上谈论同一位路过的美女，惬意无限像一起生活了很久一般。

某幻的提醒不是没有道理，他们的关系和这几天“放纵界限”的生活是虚构的，闹钟会响，午夜十二点南瓜马车会消失，仅凭一只水晶鞋也许并不能找回遗落它的主人。

当时老王的处理方法是理智的，而他，却在偷偷播种曼陀罗花。

是啊，真该死。

长途飞行中的老王嚼着商务舱菜色丰盛的飞机餐，却因不习惯少了人分享而食之乏味。他知道忽悠喜欢相对被动的交往方式，所以这些天对他似假疑真的回应不知是处于本意还是顺势而为。

想多了难免失眠，于是播了电影来看——当衣柜被打开，格子衫被安静地挂在那里，挚爱的气息和往日流光的回忆，浸湿了观众的心，并一点一点顺着眼眶绞了出来。

有些事说不清道不明，比如他为什么选了这部电影，又比如他为什么出现在这个航班。

不管你有没有想明白，漫长或短暂的航行都有句点。

飞机降落时总有张望的脑袋，有些人回家，而另一些人才刚展开旅行。

好在，如影随形的想念并没有让迷雾持续太久，忽悠很快听到了老王的声音：

第一次我说爱你的时候

呼吸难过心不停地颤抖

第一次我牵起你的双手

失去方向不知该往哪儿走

第一次吻你深深的酒窝

想要清醒却冲昏了头

第一次你躺在我的胸口

二十四小时没有分开过

那是第一次知道天长地久

那是第一次知道天长地久......

———————分割线——————

勾勾手指那个动作本来是我在办公室的异想天开。然后找人试了一下，真的是有用的！！

试验方法：A手心向上，B手心向上握住A的手指部分。A用力勾手指，会不由自主带动小臂，然后B会为了保持平衡也带动小臂，最后B会因为重心不稳撞过来。

亲测即便是B力气比较大或者体型比较大，也会因为A的这个巧劲靠过来。

抱歉这一次让大家等很久。

主要是因为我去休假了呀！这一章当中的有些内容是在旅途中写的，断断续续地把它生了出来，有点短小又跳跃，希望大家不要介意啦～


	21. 【忘忧】故技重施 21

节拍很怪，音准勉强及格，虽然的确比自己的歌唱水准当然要高，可也没到富有技巧的水准。那为什么这么耐听啊？！

当然啦低音是挺沉稳的，感情表达也到位。忽悠不由自主得跟着小声哼唱起来：“哦第一次我～说爱你的时候～”才一句，就引来公车上邻座大妈鄙夷的目光，他只好闭上嘴，跟人点头抱歉地笑笑。

什么嘛，我唱得有这么难听吗？

某幻还是一如往常一脸无公害也无表情地坐在那个熟悉的角落，桌上两杯饮料，没意外的话是第二杯半价。

“人送走了？”某幻抬眼看了忽悠一下算是打了招呼。

“嗯。”他的回答也很简短。

“你这贴身地陪陪了几天？”

“也就一个礼拜而已......”

“你说他也中了那个什么恋爱圣水的邪？”某幻直起身子放下了手机。

“嗯......”

“那你们没抓住那个阿什么来着......”

“Arkila......”忽悠补充道。

“对，你们没拦住她把解药一次性给了吗？”

忽悠摸了摸头发，开口道：“我们......当时情况有点复杂，我们都吓到了......反应过来的时候已经被她溜了。”他又不能说两个大男人在那里接吻接到忘乎所以根本没注意Arkila姐姐何时开溜的。

“那现在怎么办？”

“还能怎么办？等解药咯。”

“那也就是说......”某幻一脸猥琐地坏笑，“你们斩不断的孽缘要继续下去了？”

“是啊！呜呜呜！”忽悠佯装出哭丧的脸，“天灵灵地灵灵！Arkila姐姐拜托你明天就出现来解救我们！”

某幻推了推眼镜，看着旁边双手合十的笨蛋，下了一句很中肯的定义：“我看你根本就很享受被他喜欢。”

“哪～有...？！”夸大即掩饰。

“寸步不离像连体婴一样还没有？”

“哎......你不懂。”忽悠叹口气又摇摇头，“只有寸步不离那个药的副作用才会降到最低，我这是为朋友两肋插刀。”

“我看他并不是想插你两肋。”

“滚！”

“我是说那种感冒病人，你直播的两小时里可以忍住不咳嗽，自制力那么好，还需要你帮忙？你看看你都在想些什么？”

妈的恋爱脑是不是还没痊愈，原本只会中老王那种高玩的套路，为什么现在连某幻的坑都会跌进去？

老王那边也没有好到哪里去。

毕业典礼那天手忙脚乱中还给忽悠发去了不少照片，说希望他看到自己毕业的样子。之后带父母自驾游玩了一圈，风景也分享了，美食也分享了。

忽悠把照片翻了一遍又一遍，说等去了加拿大，他也要一样一样都吃过玩过。老王应声说好，默默在备忘录上记下这些餐厅与景点。

后来老王去机场送走了父母，得以加入久违的损友局。算起来，老王已经快错过了他们一个月的进度。期间他们去了一趟班夫，住过了圣路易斯湖城堡酒店，将碧蓝的湖泊作为戏精小松鼠的背景映在相片上，投影到Yv姐姐家新买的大电视。

分享着照片，讨论着旅途当中的趣闻，以及老王错过的那一次求婚（鸣哥的求婚）......顺便计划下一次的目的地。

“加拿大的婚礼你们打算在哪儿办？”席间好友A发问。

“她说想看极光。”鸣哥抱走了打算侵略他们食物的某只猫。

“嗯，想去北边看看。”Yv姐姐端着DV扫过餐桌上丰盛的菜色，“你说北边哪里值得玩一下？”镜头移到了我们最近变成低头族的老王，“hey！”她提醒入镜的人不要再开小差。

“啊？什么？”老王茫然的抬头，手机屏幕停留在微信聊天界面。

显然损友们也发现了近日来的老王总是在看手机，并且常常是在打字。

“最近是怎样？交新女朋友了？”饭局中老王突然被cue。

“没啊......”老王回答时带了暧昧的笑意，也许自己也没发现，“怎么了？”

“看你一直都泡在手机上。”

“还好吧，无聊的时候刷刷微博而已。”

实际上呢，他刚刚和某人道了晚安。而这个“晚安”呢，好比十八相送，“安”个没完没了——什么

【我睡了】

【好，快去睡吧】

【那晚安】

【应该是我跟你说晚安】

【可是天都快亮了】

【快给我去睡】

【你凶凶怪(。_。)】

【我不凶一点你会听话吗？】

……诸如此类没完没了。旁人都当作恋爱中的状态，唯独当事人是不会认的。那是病......

病名为爱。

————分割线之后有悄悄话—————

依然短小以及作为铺垫的一章

最近敏感时期，本该低调，但还是忍不住谈谈我的感受。

喜欢是很主观的；偏爱是很片面的，但人本身是立体的。不是丑恶就一定真实，也并非善良就一定是假面，揉在一起的才是完整的你。

人会成长也会改变。我不离开，是感性上的选择，请不要judge我的选择，也请别用高尚的道德约束我。

我若有遗憾或是失望，离开时冷眼旁观便是最有自尊的方式，但不是现在。

谁都不想成为共犯，既然我有勇气直面过去，所以就更有胆量期待未来。


	22. 【忘忧】故技重施 22

又是忙碌的一天。

忽悠回到了正常的直播状态，老王也开始朝九晚五的工作。

“恋爱”要谈但生活不等人。

忽悠忙着准备160万粉丝直播的自定义局，以及之后的歌会。设想了许多方案，推翻修改又重新测试。

老王新人培训之后上了项目，金融行业往往是和时间与市场风向的较量。数据报表、笔记本电脑和焦糖拿铁都争相成为了他的好朋友。工作的投入占据了一部分的思念，可省下的部分仍在作祟。

某些瞬间他会希望，忙完一天给自己做的那碗西红柿鸡蛋面能分给忽悠一半；也希望多听了很多次他唱的那首《第一次》的忽悠，能够明白“虚情假意”其中的几分真实。

有时停了车会望着副驾发呆，会想象那里坐了个戴着眼镜头顶竖起几根呆毛的少年。少年也许会揶揄他的车技，说他超个车拖泥带水，停车还要依靠倒车雷达。

他们几乎每天都有语音往来，所以老王甚至能脑补出忽悠嘲讽的语气：

“啧啧啧......这么大个车位倒两把才进去......啧啧啧.....还想要GTR～我看你想要的还挺多～”

老王拔了车钥匙从车上下来，拿上西装外套。夏天还在，他扭着脖子松了松领带，顺便抬头看看，满天星辰。

回到家打开电视权当背景音，给自己倒了一杯气泡水，加了浓缩柠檬汁，荧幕中的冰球场异常激烈，他却没怎么看进去。

想必是有心事。

没错，他还有一条没有回复的微信——

Yv姐姐在损友群中公布了婚礼的场地和时间。那是个设计独特的酒店，坐落在纽芬兰某个岛屿的边缘，三天两夜。而后又发来私信询问老王，是不是打算携伴参加？是的话就为他单独留一间房间。

老王当然明白Yv姐姐无意戳破的暗示，与其说对女性明锐的直觉毫不意外，倒不如承认自己的喜欢根本无所遁形。

一方面是老王感受到好友善意的关心和贴心的鼓励，另一方面也知道筹备婚礼时间压力很大，需要尽快给对方一个确准的答复。

按亮几次手机屏幕后，老王终于决意发起了语音请求。没有让他等很久，对面传来了熟悉的收外卖的声响，最后是砰的一声关门。

“喂？咳咳......今天怎么这么早？”忽悠的声音有些沙哑，想必是这几天勤勤恳恳直播的后遗症。

“你起的也很早嘛。”老王口中的很早是指北京时间中午12点，“怎么不多睡一会儿？”作为看不到直播的小老婆，他多少有点心疼也有点嫉妒忽悠的大老婆们。

不过话又说回来，小老婆通常才是受宠的那一个，大老婆往往被要求要端庄识大体。更何况做某人的大老婆们还时常被根本不在场却时常被cue的小老婆秀一脸。

“还不是为了等你电话嘛，宝贝。”

虽然知道那是忽悠几乎不经思考的瞎撩，老王还是被那句宝贝戳到了某根神经，痴痴地酥笑出声：“hhhh......”

“啊啊啊啊啊！你别这么笑！”这下轮到忽悠了，“吓死人了！你再这么笑我挂了啊！”

幸好老王还没忘记自己的目的，“哎......别挂......我有事跟你说......喵～”

喵？！

这一声“喵”当然不是老王发出的，而是跳进他怀里的某只猫。

“这是一匹还是吖匹？快让我看看！”听到猫叫的忽悠突然一阵兴奋，要求着老王打开视频。

镜头那边亮了起来，老王调整好角度又重新抱起猫，目光落在挥舞的猫爪上，眼神之宠溺。

“你想干嘛？”老王抓住一只爪子握在手心摇晃着它，“说呀，你想干嘛？”

“你这个大灰狼，快放开人家吧！”

趁老王抬头去看视频里的忽悠，那只不知道是一匹还是吖匹的家伙拉住了老王衬衣的领口，拽下了一颗扣子。

“诶你......！”老王作势要揍它，手掌落下时却只撸了一把它的额头，小家伙翘翘尾巴跳下了沙发。

本来第一颗扣子就在取下领带的时候被解开了，第二颗又被猫拽掉，此刻弯腰去捡纽扣老王自然地露出锁骨和和它下方一小片美丽的风景。

“咳咳......”忽悠下意识地撇开目光，明明没有该死的药水作用了，怎么看到这种场面还是难免心脏用力收缩了一下。

“又报废一件衬衫......”是的，单身狗没人给他缝扣子。

“你刚才说......有事...要问我？”为了不让脸红心跳如此的明显，忽悠吸溜着外卖的凉粉，嘴里塞的鼓鼓的。

“哦对。”话题终于回到正轨，猫咪溜了他终于有手可以拿起手机，支支吾吾开始讲起他的邀约，：“那个.....Yv小姐姐......要举行婚礼了......”一开口才有点后悔，放下应该要事先排练一下才对。

“唔......嗯”忽悠咽下食物，正经地开口道：“那恭喜她呀！”

“......嗯。”

鉴于老王的犹豫，忽悠猜测起来：“在愁送什么礼物？”

“是，额......也不是。”他的确还没考虑到礼物的事。

“啧，我就说嘛，送礼物你很擅长，不会来请教我的。”

“是这样的......她想邀请你来参加婚礼。”

“啊？”

老王想表达的是，新娘想邀请你来参加婚礼，但自己不方便出面，觉得叫我代为转达更合适，我话带到了，来不来你看着办。

其实事实也是如此嘛。

可是忽悠怎么会get到新娘的复杂心思：“怎么会邀请我？”

“哎呀，就......现在大家都算你的粉丝嘛。对你挺好奇的，想看看你......”老王觉得自己说得有点怪，词不达意，转念一想若是他拐走了忽悠去那个岛上，大老婆们至少得被鸽一周，这么说来似乎于心不忍，“不过要是你不方便也没关系......”

于心不忍？对，于心不忍......不对，关他屁事？！

“我的意思是，你好久也没休假了，不如找个机会......顺便来看看你妈。”我特么到底在说啥......老王摸着脖子掩饰内心的不知所措。

“蛤？”忽悠被他搞得一头雾水。

老王不明白自己这是怎么了，往常的得心应手在关键时候完全不起作用，笨拙得像个孩子。

忽悠看在眼里，心想难道自己中邪的时候也是这副蠢样吗？不过有朝一日看到老王也变得如此，算是值回票价。

最后老王沉了一口气，开口道：“其实最希望你来的人，是我。”

不知为何，说到最后两个字的时候，老王的眼神对准了镜头，于是忽悠在里面读出了些什么——

是熟悉的渴望、试探、有所保留又那么的无法避讳。

挂了视频，老王在Yv姐姐私信的对话框里打起了字。

【问过了】

【怎么说】

对方正在输入......

【来的】

——————分割线———————

风雨之后会见彩虹

一切尽在不言中


	23. 【忘忧】故技重施 23

自定义局和歌会，粉丝们都玩的很开心，磕了糖的cp粉们更是抱起团过起了新年。看的出忽悠也格外享受，被撩完以后鬼叫着害羞的语气中不乏傲娇的成分。

那个人的功力丝毫没有减退。麦吻也送了，虽然被忽悠嫌弃到死；“会爱你很久很久”也说了，虽然结果是被爱记仇的某人旧账翻到死，不过我们王哥求生欲可是很强的。后来唱的情歌，更是好听得没话说。

纸短情长，道不尽的是谁的涟漪呐？

我真的好想你，那个“你”又指谁呀？

而且似乎药水给了老王一项新技能——也就是忽悠嘴里的“说一句反话等着被人夸”。

“反正...本来就烂啊......也烂不到哪里去......”

“没关系没关系......你唱什么大家都爱听”

“呵...hhhh...”老王的笑声随鼻息传出，“又走、音，又跑、调...又不、在、调上！”一字一顿的提醒，难道你还没意识到什么？

“啊啊啊！不是，你不烂你不烂！哈哈哈哈哈哈......”反应有那么点迟钝对吧，“你不走音，也不跑调哈哈哈哈哈......怎么像个女人一样，说一句话等着别人夸......啧啧啧。”

“滚。”

直播结束之后已是温哥华周日的清晨。

【狗贼】

【干嘛蹲我直播】

【还偷偷摸摸的😒】

【忍不住嘛】

【人家想你啊】 

【那为什么前两天来了不告诉我？】

【人家也想做个普通的大老婆嘛】

一阵鸡皮疙瘩之后忽悠想到了微博上最近看到的一个热门话题，叫做#男人恋爱越谈会越像个公主#。只是他的这位“公主”真是该死的温柔。

他懂的啊，不需要老王说出来他也明白。

蹲了三天直播全程自闭，不小心手速太快排到同队，才小心翼翼问他要不要开口说话的那个人，是不想打扰他和粉丝的庆祝，不想让活动错了重点变了味。

可是啊，忽悠太晚意识到，那个“喜欢”着自己的人，已经不再能做一个普通粉丝可以做的事了。

想来内心涌上愧疚，于是忽悠发去了一个五块二的红包。

【干嘛啊......】

【给你的奖励】

【去买点好吃的】

五块二是能买什么？

但是......

—您已领取对方的红包—

打情骂俏的日子还在持续上演，借着神秘药水的名义彼此心照不宣。

然而Yv姐姐的婚期就快到了。

在枫叶变红之前，忽悠打理好了护照签证，收拾好了行李，处理好了工作。现在就只剩把自己送上飞机漂洋过海。

在去机场的路上，某幻发消息问他是打算守身如玉还是已经做好了为爱献身的觉悟。

忽悠反手甩给他一个把人打趴在地的表情包，然后意识到这是他这些天来一直抗拒去思考的问题。

他亲身经历过，所以知道药力是随着时间推移越来越强劲的。起初在济南他家的那几天，一是老王感冒了，二是药力还停留在心理作用的阶段，所以还算相安无事。

总之，从负责任的角度上来说，不该发生的事情还是尽量避免为妙。

这也是为了老王好。万一他喝下解药才发现有某些令人不适的画面残存在脑海中，也挺痛苦的。

是没考虑自己吗？

还是也不敢考虑自己呢？

不去想了。收拾好复杂的念头，这不过是一次普通的旅行。和好朋友一起参加朋友的婚礼，带好真心的祝福才比较重要。

距离上一次去加拿大已经过去了很多年，护照也已经换了一本。那时候未满14岁，独自长距离的飞行还会受到空姐的特别关照。

小时候的他比现在更内向。空姐数度试图跟睡不着觉的青春期小屁孩聊聊天，都以沉默的失败告终，最后只好给他调试好星际战斗的那种射击游戏。游戏很单调，但这个小孩玩了一路，打出了这架飞机退役之前应该无人能破的超高记录。

后来过海关的时候，还因为语言不通耽误了不少时间，搞得忽妈在接机大厅担忧了很久，好在海关的翻译阿姨耐心地帮助他解决了误会。这小朋友其实很讨人喜欢的，但不太愿意和人交流就是了。

相比之下，这一次就顺利多了。取好行李，从接机的通道中走出来，一眼就看到了人群中穿了一身黑的老王，在看到忽悠的那一霎眼神一亮，嘴角扬起笑容。他向忽悠指了指右边的斜坡，然后两人隔着围栏和接机的人群向同一个方向走去，终于在斜坡的底端，老王十分顺手地接过了忽悠的行李箱：

“欢迎啊！”

“哇～累死了！”忽悠边走边捏着脖子。

“我知道......”十个半小时的航线嘛，老王也飞过好几趟了，“现在带你去吃饭，然后就回去休息。”

忽悠背着双肩包跟在老王旁边，突然意识到什么......

为什么是他推着自己的行李箱呢？自己好歹也是大男人一个，又不是女孩子需要帮忙，况且上次回济南的时候老王的行李也没叫他拿过。

“我自己来吧。”忽悠想伸手去拉行李箱的拉杆，却刚好叠在了老王的手背上。温度明明很接近，却像被烫到了一般，忽悠很怂地缩回了手。

老王的目光在方才被触碰的地方滞留了一秒，很快调整好步伐，好不让内心的波澜这么明显。他没有看忽悠，而是低着头：“还是我来吧。”

———————分割线———————

先贴一个21章的订正：

原文“我是说那种蹲你三天直播装自闭的人，自制力那么好......”；修改为“ “我是说那种感冒病人，你直播的两小时里可以忍住不咳嗽，自制力那么好......”修正原因是剧情还没到160万粉丝自定义局，这个梗这里还不能用。

加拿大之行拉开序幕，他们要开始思考感情了呢，一直这么打打闹闹可不行哦

大概参加婚礼会是一个很好的契机吧


	24. 【忘忧】故技重施 24

再次醒来的时候窗外一片漆黑，屋子里只有一盏昏黄的小台灯铺洒着温和的光线。不过倒是可以透过没有关的房门望到客厅的亮光。

忽悠随后被客厅传来窸窸窣窣的声响吸引，慢吞吞地撑起手臂支起身子，看到客厅的吊灯下有颗忙碌的脑袋，只可惜二楼的走廊阻挡了他的视线。

他从床头摸到了眼镜，伸了个懒腰，走出卧室，将自己挂在了走廊的栏杆上，探出身子，他可以清晰地看到楼下那颗脑袋的发丝尾端被照得金黄。

“吵到你了吗？”正在收行李的人听见楼上的动静抬起头，发出关切的目光。

“嗯～”忽悠用食指挤开镜框揉着眼睛，喉咙里挤出一声否认的刚睡醒的奶音，“没有，我自己醒了。”

“你要带什么也放我行李箱吧，我收了我的东西还很空，这样我们就不用拉两个箱子。”老王站起身插着腰，观摩着半空的行李箱。

“哦......好。” 忽悠的状态还有点迷蒙，对电竞岳云鹏来说，这种听话不抬杠的状态平时是少有的 。

老王看了一眼墙上挂的时钟，又没忍住飞快得撇过楼上那位发型被压过显得很呆的家伙，“十点了，你饿不饿？吃不吃饺子？”老王的语气自然地像是老夫老妻，并没问他想吃什么。

已经这么晚了吗？

忽悠挠了挠头，一觉从下午睡到现在，是有点饿了：“嗯，吃！你吃过晚饭了吗？”

“没吃啊，这不等你嘛宝贝......”老王说着走向厨房，打开冰箱。

“对我这么好吗？”忽悠开玩笑地用上了暧昧的语气，慢慢悠悠地晃下楼梯，“咦？这是你自己包的？”

不同于超市里买的到的袋装或者盒装的速冻饺子，老王从冰箱里拿出的饺子被排列在保鲜盒中，那是他上周去Yv姐姐家蹭饭时大家一起包的，他当然也参与了劳动。

“对啊，特意为你留的......”老王打开盒子，“我对你好不好，你自己心里没点儿b数吗？”食指揩过盒子底部的面粉，很顺手地往凑过来的忽悠脸上一抹，抹完之后又很有预谋地闪到了餐桌的另一边。

“狗贼你别跑！”B站名主播的手速也不是开玩笑的，一眨眼的功夫一只饺子被他捏在手中作为人质。啊不，饺质。

“我错了我错了......”老王侧过头，双手挡在脸前，“哥我错了......你冷静，这是我们的晚餐不是震爆弹。”

之后忽悠又虚晃了老王一下，才放下。

老王松了一口气后展露出狗腿的职业假笑，从旁撕了一张厨房纸，伸向忽悠的脸颊。

他本来还在犹豫要不要躲的，但纸巾已经蹭了上来，这时候再要躲就显得太过欲拒还迎，还不如坦坦荡荡地接受服务。

老王的嘴角渐渐放平，收起笑意后的认真表情容易让人着迷，所以忽悠的眼神从对方的鼻尖幽幽地扫上来，定怏怏地盯着他低垂的眼睑，这并不令人意外。

但对方这时候突然抬眼，并且明目张胆地对视就有点犯规了，“好看吗？”

吓得忽悠赶紧避开了眼神，他是不确定自己有没有脸红，只是用余光瞥到对方将目光和注意力收回到自己脸颊上的面粉，同时顺着鼻息发出一声酥笑的时候，他觉得自己快承受不住了！！！

“妈的你个变态自恋狂快住嘴！”

“别、动！”妈的变态自恋狂连皱眉都这么撩人，“......好了。”始作俑者放开了他的肩，转身轻描淡写地讲纸巾扔在了垃圾桶里，端起锅子开始接水准备煮饺子。

为什么不论是中邪还是变成别人的中邪对象，被撩的永远是自己啊？！

忽悠觉得多数是不服气占了上风，才会让他说出那样的话：“你追前女友也都是用这种招数吧？”

话说出口他就后悔了，想撤回“前女友”三个字改成“别的女生”甚至“妹子”、“小姐姐”、“小姑娘”都可以，但这不是微信聊天。

气氛一度陷入尴尬，厨房像是冷风过境，忽悠躲去了客厅沙发。

嗯。背对着他，装作什么都没发生。

嗯。

但前女友这种话题真是太糟糕了。尤其在喜欢自己的人面前提起前女友......良心受到谴责的忽悠不免去多想。

而背后传来老王特有的低音——

“没有，我没有对她这样过。”

语气认真又诚恳。

拜托，谁要你回答了......

“我开玩笑的，看你那么紧张......”忽悠假意参观客厅，打哈哈着顾左右而言他，“你们家电视真大～”

“嗯，我有时候看球赛，或者电竞的直播。”

说是随便看看，忽悠倒是发现老王家的家居风格色调整体偏暗，都是深灰深棕为主的基调，很容易分辨出这是一个单身男人的住所。包括刚才自己睡觉的那间次卧，一张单人床，一张书桌，一个装满书的大书柜，一台看起来就是专们用来打游戏的高性能台机，整洁程度暴露了这间房间根本就很少被踏入。

相比之下，路过主卧看到椅背上挂了几件衣服，桌上是苹果的笔电，旁边是水杯和台灯，看起来这个空间有生活气息多了。只不过色调也一样严肃暗沉，总之忽悠在这里找不到任何女生生活过的痕迹。

分手分的很彻底吧......

想这些干嘛......忽悠觉得莫名其妙。

“喵～～～”楼梯转角传来的甜美叫声把他从那些胡思乱想中抽离出来。

“哇～一匹和压匹快过来～”说着，自己动身去向了楼梯口，一手抱起了姿态优雅散步下楼的一匹，另一只手腕很快被把他当作攀爬架的吖匹占领， “终于见到你们本尊了。”虽然猫毛过敏，但主子们的厚爱怎能辜负，“你们刚才去哪儿了？怎么才出来呀。”忽悠用奶音与它们交流着。

“它们白天睡觉，晚上才出来黏人。”老王端着饺子，“......跟你一样。快吃吧！”

——————分割线——————

想谈谈理智的PR和最近混乱的世界

作为理科生，看忽悠的PR让我很舒服。

强辩与避重就轻在PR策略中一向很受欢迎

但他运用了客观的论据和主观的态度

负面新闻从来不是用来压倒谁的

它只是Noise。

话题性、舆论性的东西多用来欲盖弥彰

从最近出的很多微博热搜其实可见一斑

这时候我们都是棋子

冲锋陷阵还是恪守己责都已经不是我们的选择

蝴蝶效应总会展开

最后希望忽悠和老王好好的。

阅读到这段文字的你们好好的。

我们的世界也好好的。

爱你们


	25. 【忘忧】故技重施 25

饭后忽悠拉着老王打起了游戏。

自从老王工作以后，两个人几乎就没正儿八经双排过——现在，一身琉璃白和一身军旅戎装的他们回来了。

即便不是在直播，琉璃白还是喜欢冲在前面，也自然有人为他断后。如果某人受了伤，他是一定要把他救起来的，无论圈有多毒，敌人有多阴险；但若要是他的“有人”被打死了，他即便在逃命的时候也会不顾一切跳下车来去为他报仇，通常还伴有气愤的嚷嚷：“是哪个变态啊？！居然敢打我宝贝！”

“那个变态还穿我衣服！我最讨厌别人穿我衣服了......”也不知道，那个总是要脱衣服给某主播穿的男人，是谁呀？

双标得极致。

“不行，我好气，我一定要收拾了他！去给我的宝贝报仇！”

众所周知，生存类竞技游戏的目标是活到最后，所以carry着这么感性“战友情”的你们，是怎么可能吃到鸡嘛？

忽悠满腹的不服气。

老王倒是对此很受用。

其实他该去睡觉的。

但是他不想睡了。

他想对他说些骚话，不单纯只是占嘴上便宜的那种。

他想做些蠢事，看对方急匆匆地跑来救自己，侵占他过剩的关心。

他还想听他的“爱你”、听他的“mua～”，在只有他一个对象和观众的前提下。

他知道一切都是他的自私。至于那些无法吐露的心声，是真的或假的，似乎也没有那么重要了。

他想在他的身边多待一会儿，在那个虚拟的世界里，在他还有“豁免权”的时候。

于是他们又共度了一个日出。

游戏中老王坐在忽悠的专属副驾，而现实中有人正在给他当司机。但被他折腾了一夜的司机有点困，等红灯的间隙打起了哈欠。

“你困啦？”忽悠倒是还蛮精神的。

“被你要了一晚上，你说呢？”老王右手搭在方向盘上，脑袋靠着支在窗沿的左手上。

“那你体力可真差！”

绿灯亮起，老王用一脚地板油回应了他。那台505匹马力的小野兽可是很凶猛的。

忽悠虽不如老王如此痴迷于车，但他和每个普通蓝孩纸一样都会因轰鸣的引擎声和强烈的推背感而肾上腺素飙升。

“哇～舒服！”他不经感叹。

“舒服就行......”

“你这是恼羞成怒吗？”

“不是，我是怕你要不动了......”在超过限速之前，老王轻轻松了些脚下的油门。

“这个人怎么这么骚......跟谁学的。”

“粉随up主听过吗？”

......

嘴炮一路打到了机场，忽悠才知道有钱人是真的会把车停在机场的车库然后去旅行的。

老王正在跟Yv姐姐通话，确认见面的地点，忽悠则背着老王的相机跟在旁边。

“你们在哪儿？......哪个Counter？......Gate 9？我们就在Gate 9这边，怎么没看到你们.....”就在老王还四处张望的时候，电话那头传来一声惊呼，吓得老王差点手滑摔了手机。

“忽悠！这边！”

呵，女人。

倒是忽悠一抬起头就看到了正在向他招手的Yv姐姐，本人跟Vlog中一样漂亮甚至看起来更活泼一些。

“Hi，你们好啊......”他有些拘束地跟Yv姐姐和她身边应该是传说中的鸣哥打招呼。

“你好啊忽悠～不介意我们这么称呼你吧？”

“不介意不介意，被叫忽悠挺习惯的。”

“好开心你能来！”

“谢谢你们邀请我，新婚快乐！”

“谢谢！其实这次婚礼是我们想找个借口大家一起去玩啦......”Yv姐姐脸上写着止不住的兴奋和期待：“Fogo Island这个酒店超级漂亮，四周环海超浪漫的！还能出海捕鱼看冰川......”

“好了......你让人家先把值机办了再慢慢聊也不迟。”鸣哥在一旁笑着提醒她。

Yv姐姐抿起嘴抱歉着笑的样子有点可爱，转而又想起什么来张大了眼睛：“对了，你们没吃早饭吧，呐～”不知道她从哪里变出来一袋S牌的三明治和热饮，递到了老王和忽悠面前。

见老王表情冷漠，一手扶着行李箱一手刷手机，并没有打算接过来的样子，忽悠疑惑地看了过去，不知道自己该不该接。

“给你的你拿着啊。”老王阴阳怪气得很故意，“她又没跟我打招呼。”

“哈哈哈哈哥我错了......”Yv姐姐求生欲也是很强了，“没有你我也请不到忽悠这样的大来宾......哈哈哈哈”

“知道就好。”老王抬手搁在了忽悠的肩上，用宣示主权一般痞痞的语气致使道：“拿着。我们走。”

嗯。很顺手。也很顺嘴。

被“占便宜”的忽悠很快回以肘击，同时老王又勾得更紧了一些，于是忽悠只好耸着肩膀双手并用想把那只咸猪手弄下来。

看看他们渐行渐远、扭动着互相角力的一双背影——真是无可救药。

咖啡是过不了安检的，但三明治被带上了飞机。

忽悠嚼着金枪鱼口味的那个含糊地开口：“你朋友都好好......”

“所以啊，想介绍你给他们认识。”老王调整好安全带，顺带检查了忽悠那边的。

“你们都怎么认识的？”忽悠早就看过Yv姐姐视角下这群损友家人般的生活状态。虽然并不真正了解他们，但内心对那份其乐融融的向往是一直有的。

“我们基本都是同一个学校的......学生会或者社团，一来二去就熟悉了。”

后来他们围绕这个话题有一搭没一搭聊了一会儿，直到飞机起飞后，忽悠的某句问话再也没有传来回应。

老王睡着了。

忽悠忍不住多看了几眼。

虽然均匀的呼吸声被淹没在飞机的鸣响中，但眉宇间的绰绰朗朗还是暖到了他。

这个人其实跟他的朋友一样好，好的没话说。

——————分割线——————

先祝我生日快乐！

然后嘛，剧情和梗其实一直在剧本提纲的范围内，但字数一发不可收拾了，大概是老了越来越啰嗦。

还有，四六级的大家加油💪

为了甜，即使爆字数，我也不会抛弃任何一个梗的！


	26. 【忘忧】故技重施 26

“We're currently experiencing a strong turbulence flow. Please remain seated and make sure your seatbelt is fastened. Thanks for......”

机务长的声音通过机上广播传来。

由于这是一架螺旋桨驱动的小型客机，遇到气流时的颠簸就更为严重。

忽悠原本都快要睡着了，却被颠醒，半眯着眼扫视了一下身边的老王，看见他跟着颠簸的节奏一下一下点着脑袋，倒也没有要醒来的意思。

没有看多久，机身迎来了一次更为强烈的摇晃，眼看着老王的头几乎要撞上机窗周围的凸起，忽悠下意识地从他身后伸出手背垫了上去。

老王的额头不轻不重地落在手心，受到碰撞后又被弹起。忽悠不确定老王是不是醒了，他看不到他的脸，却隐约感觉老王的肢体在某个瞬间迟疑了一下，随后顺着惯性倒向了自己这一边。

虽然毫无防备，但只能接住他啊......

还能怎么办？

老王靠在自己肩上的那一霎那，忽悠的心扑通扑通跳的奇快，说来也奇怪，他居然有“偷情”的感觉。准确点说，忽悠的第一反应是害怕被人看到这一幕，也害怕老王发现自己的心跳，以及他不该再保有的某些心情。

他是敏感的人，他当然知道老王也不迟钝。最近，或者说也就这两天吧，忽悠能感觉到老王一些刻意却想隐藏、又令人捉摸不透的小动作，就好比刚才——要说老王是无意的，有点做作；但要说有意为之，又拿不出证据，他更不可能去揭穿。

一个正大光明地给，一个面不改色的接受，也只好彼此心照不宣，成为共犯。

这样的感觉，甜蜜却难过。

他遇到了老王也曾遇到的难题——不能回应。但与老王不同的是，他并非没有感觉，而是不想让对方像自已这样陷得太深。

闹剧终归要收场。

请让沙漏流的快一些，好让你早点解脱；可我也很矛盾，我希望在解药到来之前，能以“你喜欢的人”在你身边，能暗自欢欣地久一点、再久一点。

不是有人说嘛，爱情是你想触碰却又收回的手。既然现在我的手臂已经被你压住抽不回来了，就让我无处安放的手在你的肩膀休息一下吧。

于是忽悠的手很不自然地落在了老王的肩上，甚至是用了一点力不想让整个手臂的力量压上去。老王大概是在半梦半醒中感觉到了什么，将身上盖的毛毯向肩头拉了拉，随后在把手缩回去的时候，掌心附在忽悠的手背，若有似无的轻捏了一下。就好像明明是路过，却要在人群中多看你一眼，想确认你还在，告诉你请留下来。

这样的不安忽悠明白，当时也正是老王给了他全部的、本不该留给他的安全感。现在他要做的，是把那些都还回去，来日互不相欠。

这样想着，忽悠终于放松了身体，往座位里沉了沉，继续去会周公。

反正没人会看到吧？

没人看到？！哼哼，想得太天真了吧！

让我们把镜头转向机舱另一侧的后排......

我们这位老王的“好兄弟”鸣哥，本来是在心无旁骛地看昨天刚下载好的某外国吃鸡youtuber最新上传的视频，被颠得头戴耳机掉了下来，于是乎怀着一丝担忧环顾了一下四周，好巧不巧......看到了这“基情”的一幕。

鸣哥抱持着“咦～～”的心情，拍了拍身旁正在看国内某知名探案真人秀节目的老婆大人。

Yv姐姐皱着眉困惑地摘下耳机。

“你看......”鸣哥压低了音量，指着斜前方。

她试图探出身子去看，但无奈卡不出视角，于是她悄悄解开安全带（这边飞机已经平稳飞行了呢😉）扒住了前座的椅背，从后面露出半个脑袋，足以看到老王和忽悠那边的风景。她差点“哇～”出声，还好只是对鸣哥做了个无声的口型，没想到啊......老王这么速度的。

都说男朋友交往的时间久了，都会变成好姐妹，大概就是在说鸣哥这样的“小公举”了吧——两个人捂着嘴相视着偷笑，窃窃私语。

“这招也太老套了吧......”

“有效不就好了？”

“这家伙以前没这么多招啊......哪儿学来的？”

“以其人之道还治其人之身吧......只不过一个是乘口舌之快，你们家老王我就不知道了......”Yv姐姐摊手耸肩。

“我们家？！我们家没有这么骚的人。”

“......你不是应该说‘你们家不就是我们家’？”

“我不要学那个骚骚怪说话。”鸣哥撇着嘴角奋力摇头。

“假粉！”

“你才假！”

“你假！”

“嘘！......你小声点。”

“......哦。”

原来恋爱中的人都是这么说话的，对不起打扰你们了......

其实也没有睡多久，飞机就快要降落了，最后老王也没有从忽悠的肩头醒来。狡猾如他早就换了睡姿，又若无其事地伸着懒腰醒来：“嗯？宝贝，你的手臂怎么了？”

给自己按摩着手臂的忽悠轻蔑地说：“没什么......刚被只狗当靠枕了。”

“哇～那你真是个幸运的小可爱......”看来没脸没皮这毛病是会传染的。

“你TM！......”

“哎，你骂脏话！”

“怎么样！你打我吗？”如果不是座位太小，忽悠觉得自己一定会插着腰说这句话。

“不打......我怎么会家暴我的宝贝呢。”老王扯掉了身上的毯子，把它挂在了忽悠的头上。

这直接导致了忽悠的炸毛：“狗贼！我要一刀杀了你！”他胡乱地扯下毛毯——

温温热热的。

还有他的味道。

——————分割线——————

预告：下一更会有重场戏（I hope）

说明：由于经常出现类似这一章的意外产物，我正式宣布《故技重施》成为中长篇。

悄悄话：副cp上线🤫你们还喜欢吗？


	27. 【忘忧】故技重施 27

没活动......

不喝酒......

要早睡......

这群人不知道是转性了还是故意的，一个个居然都说“好累啊想休息明天还要早起”，就这么在晚餐后不约而同散了伙。

什么嘛......这么快又要进入二人世界的状态了吗？忽悠正无所事事从行李箱中翻自己东西的时候，老王刚好从浴室出来提议道：“我要去健身，一起吗？”

原来是进去换衣服的......都是大男人，换衣服还偷偷跑去浴室......啧啧啧......忽悠心里暗忖着：那家伙怕不是心里有鬼。

他心里有没有鬼我是不知道，但是有你应该是有的。

“我没带运动服，你自己去吧。”忽悠拒绝的最大原因归根结底还是“懒”，并且这个原因大过了“想跟老王多相处一会儿”这种念头。

“我记得我多带了一套，我给你找找。”

身材相仿的好处，就是可以互穿男朋友的衣服。（误）想到老王在济南刚中邪那几天，对忽悠那可是几乎言听计从，当然现在也是，只不过那时候感冒的他，身周更多了一层迷蒙的乖巧。后来几天老王没干净的衣服穿，忽悠拿出那件粉丝送的粉红色卫衣，本来只是恶趣味想看老王翻脸，却曾想他真的套上出门了。

该不会是报复吧？

因为忽悠眼看着老王从一堆衣物中拎起了一件看上去很薄很透气的背心：“你可以穿这个。”

“这什么鬼啊？！你居然有这么骚的衣服！”

“这件吸汗效果特别好......你不信试试看。” 

“我不要......”

......

最后还是以忽悠穿上了这件运动背心并跟老王一起去了健身房收场，因为老王说整间酒店被自己人包下了，而且明天的到场嘉宾没人健身，新郎大概也不会新婚前夜跑来健身房挥汗如雨。

好吧，勉强被说服。

只是不知道忽悠有没有get到老王那“只穿给我看”的潜台词。

健身房的气氛一开始是很和平的，各自在跑步机上锻炼，后来几项手臂和腿部的训练在老王的略微指导下，忽悠也完成得不错。

由于难得有人搭伙健身，老王提供的腰腹力量及核心肌肉的锻炼方法需要忽悠配合——这是一个双人坐姿面对面，互相夹住对方的小腿，左右旋转上半身的运动。

目标是100下。

结果有人中途要放弃：“不行了不行了！我要休息一下！”话音还没来得及落下，忽悠就松开了腿要站起来。

老王本想说“坚持一下别放弃”，但话还没说出口，身体却下意识抢先一步去阻止要站起来的人。老王的双腿被松开之时，他索性借力一屈膝又一勾腿——

然后就眼看着忽悠整个人朝自己扑了过来......

“啊——！！！”

“......我cao.”

呼......还好他撑住了......平时没白练......忽悠心想。

但老王的注意力似乎就不在这边了，因为谁让上方的人一只手扶着他肩膀，另一只撑在了他左边胸口，双膝跪在瑜伽垫上，臀部还暧昧地贴在他弓起的大腿上......

所以这是什么新体位？

骑乘？！

老王突然觉得口干舌燥，不自觉地吞了口口水，喉结顺势滑动了一下。他半仰着头，只要手再往前撑一些，挺直腰再前进几公分，就能轻易地触碰到忽悠的嘴唇。

于是他将目光瞄准对方因惊讶而微张的唇。

这不正是他渴求的诱饵吗？

你大概不知道，你如此单纯而没有防备的样子，像在我心上撒了一把磷粉，火焰窜得漫山遍野。

你应该也不知道，那短短几公分的距离，是我亲自画下的警戒线。此刻警铃大作是为提醒我自己，我还没有踏入禁区的资格。

就这样吧......

“啪......”

忽悠鼻尖的一滴汗，落在了老王额头。

“我去趟厕所......”

“对不起......”

——他们同时开口。

去厕所的是老王，说对不起的是忽悠。

让忽悠觉得不对劲的那个moment是看到老王的眼神，再迟钝的人都能看出其中无处掩藏的情欲。当信号从下半身后知后觉传到大脑，他才意识到有什么硬硬的东西戳着自己，反正他不会天真的认为那是老王的手机。

所以他脱口而出对不起，是因为他并不想让那个人难堪。

回到房间洗完澡的忽悠终于抚平了突突的心跳，四仰八叉坐在舒服的沙发里，用他还出着冷汗的手摸着余温未散的耳后，刚才摔倒的片段不住地在脑海中回放。

狗贼的胸和肩膀都好结实......

还不算吃亏......嗯～

啧......流汗的样子好像也蛮性感的......

妈的我在想什么......

没过多久，老王也回到了房间。

听到房门的刷卡声，忽悠赶紧拿起手机和小可乐，装作浏览微博的样子。

老王的头发湿湿的，看样子也是洗了澡回来的。

他没有和忽悠打招呼，也可能是没看到窝在沙发里的他，径直走向了浴室，翻箱倒柜了一会儿。

“你在找这个？”握着吹风机的忽悠走了过来。

“嗯。”老王简短的回答让忽悠猜不出他的心情，“楼下的吹风机坏了。”

老王吹完头发也好一阵了，两个人坐在沙发最远两端各忙各的也蛮久了，气氛还是很僵，并且没有人试图打破。

忽悠的视线偷偷越过手机，对面的人正翻看着财经杂志，一本正经的样子，心想差点忘了老王好歹是混金融圈的高级白领。

瞄了一眼，就会忍不住想喵第二眼。忽悠早就对微博中的内容感到乏味，兴致不知何时转移到了对面的人身上，想来老王的药效也维持了一段时间了，忍不住想调戏一下。

“很能忍啊你......”

老王愣神了片刻，放下杂志挑眉看他，但没说话。

“不难受吗？”忽悠故作暧昧地开口，并将腿伸向了对面。他第一次感激上苍给了这么一双一米八的大长腿，得以让他能将脚搁在老王的腿上。

这次老王合起了杂志，放回茶几，转头注视着他，眼神中释放着危险的信号。

忽悠终于明白当初老王为什么不喜欢他却撩他撩得很勤快。虽然这么说很不要脸，但这种猎物上钩的满足感真的很爽。

“要不要借你我的黄金右......”手字还没说出口，忽悠就被突然欺身而上的老王摁在了沙发上。

忽悠的双手被老王过度用力地抓住，对方极快的出手速度导致他根本来不及挣扎或是反抗，就被压制在老王强大的气场之下，连呼吸都不敢放肆。

花了一些时间才搞清楚状况：刚才突然翻身上来的老王，现在单膝跪在他双腿之间，自上而下俯视着他。

于是忽悠就这么眼睁睁看着老王的脸一点一点靠近自己，视线早已失焦，更别提观察对方的表情。

当老王的鼻尖快要碰到自己镜片时，忽悠下意识地别过头去，随后颈部传来刺刺痒痒的触感......

“我也不是这么能忍的......”老王富有感染力的低音在耳畔响起，吓得他一激灵。

忽悠没能挣脱，反而觉得手腕被抓得更疼了。

“好歹我也是正常男人，当然会对你有感觉。所以要是你不想，就不要来招惹。”

他说他对我有感觉......

这就是我想要的答案吗？

为什么听到他这般隐忍的声音，我完全没有调戏猎物的快感呢？

某种失落淹没了全身，使得忽悠终于放松下紧绷的身体。

在这微妙的变化中，手腕的力道也消失了，取而代之的是头顶传来的某声叹息：“对不起......”

不，你不用道歉的，这不是你的错。忽悠摇着头，可转身走开的老王并没有看到。

“没...没关系的。”忽悠听到自己干涩的喉咙里勉强挤出的安慰，“那些都只是药水的副作用，你会没事的......”

“但愿......”老王走到一半的背影悄悄侧了一下头。

是啊，都是假的......

我可以这样安慰你，却无法说服自己。

靠近还是会紧张，触碰依然会心跳，听你说喜欢时忍不住雀跃，而看到你难过，只有止不住的心痛。

明明已经喝了解药......

明明还在药效中的是你......

———————分割线———————

一周一周过的好快～～～

下一次更新要明年了...吧（我猜）

那就先提前祝大家新年快乐！


	28. 【忘忧】故技重施 28

大西洋的海风吹啊吹，吹我的骄傲放纵～吹我的纯净花园～

失眠的人只能被海风吹，当然他可以怪时差，可以怪地球为什么这么大。

可是相隔这么远都被你们在转角遇到了，可是这么远的你们也来到彼此身边了。

这一切的确不可思议得令人感慨，不过不可思议的不是缘分，而是你们。是一开始的你们决定了没有对对方开枪；是你们因为对方的小情绪买一张机票就打包自己来作陪；也是你们渐渐渗透进彼此生活的细缝，成为值得分享的人。

到底是从什么时候喜欢上这个人的呢？

最近忽悠反复播放老王歌会的片段，听着他唱才学会这首歌。他说“我真的好想你，在每一个雨季”。是啊，他们相遇在温哥华的雨季，那天下了好大一场雪，雪地里有“爱你的形状”。只是cp粉们意淫的是爱心的形状，实则......你懂的......直男的恶趣味。收到照片的时候忽悠吐槽“你要是真有这么大就好了”，老王回复他“你来了不就知道了”。

辣个男人擅长制造情趣，又热衷于破坏它们。

而这个“有人”大多数时候又是那么的温柔......

他会因为一个给不了的吻而内疚，然后他会用一个有力的拥抱去补偿，告诉你他在，而且会一直在。

冷战的时候他会担心自己的健康，都考试周了他会为自己整理出一堆看似脑残的针对药水的解决方法。

也许温柔是可以留给任何人的，但他就是他——大背头长风衣帅字贯穿一生，独一无二的他。

所以药水可能只是一剂催化，对老王的心跳从接起那通电话开始就没有停过。

哦，不，也许是更早......

早在墙角的那句“Hello，我在看你直播......”

——就掉入了陷阱。

夜晚的海风很冷，忽悠缩了缩脖子，回头望向屋内。

King bed一侧有着鼓鼓的一坨...老王，本来想用“东西”形容，但好像对那个真的躲得很边边的人不太公平。

你啊，不用这样小心翼翼，我愿意接纳你全部的样子。

从阳台回来，轻声关好门，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，拿掉眼镜掀开被子，朝黑T恤移动过去。两个人盖一床被子嘛，隔得太远，中间有缝隙的话会很冷。所以仰躺的忽悠替老王掖好了后背的被子之后轻轻的靠了过去。

结果下一秒，就被翻身过来的老王压住了......什么嘛！这狗贼好TM沉！

“嗯...？”老王那边鼻息中传来一声轻哼，大概是习惯性地以为压到了自家的猫，没有睁眼理会，只是转回去的同时又向床的边缘挪了几寸。

睡梦中的老王应该不知道，他都快掉下去了......

翌日早晨。

“快点！”

“......来了来了。”

“帮我......”

“...太......太紧了......”

“嘶...这样呢？”

“你没感觉太长了吗！”

“唉...”老王叹了口气，“要不你转过去？”

忽悠只好乖乖面对镜子。

“我只会给自己打领带啊宝贝......”

“啊——随便......你快一点！我们要迟到了！”忽悠已经被领带折磨到了崩溃的边缘。

老王只好从后面以环抱的姿势替他打领带，“啧，站好别动......”

低沉的声波一震动，忽悠的耳尖轻而易举的被染上了煽情的粉，毕竟靠得这么近......

不过，从镜子里也可以看到老王僵硬而不自然的嘴角......忽悠领口的结当然也打得不那么顺手。

两股交织的心跳回响在不大不小的衣帽间。由于忽悠是后背贴着老王的前胸而听得更为真切，他很想吐槽老王突然笨拙的双手，但知道自己的状况也没好到哪里去，还是闭嘴好了，毕竟嘴炮方面很有可能还是会败给这个究极gaygay怪。

“好了......”最后的一步完成——老王把领带的结向上一推，西装的下摆微微外翻，露出一截衬衣勾勒出的结实腰线。

忽悠鬼使神差地抬起手，老王的手还扣在他领口，触手可及......

随着手的行进路线，他们的视线在镜子中交叠。他看到了老王眼眸中自己闪烁的倒影，暮然惊醒——

看似的触手可及，也许是遥不可及。

忽悠摘掉了老王的手，转身走出衣帽间，“快走吧！”

老王的存在就好像露台上冒着热气的温泉，是暖的，也是苦涩的，浸身其中还能看见这几个月来他们关系错位后的斑斓星光。

他常说想你啊；他说没有这么撩过前女友；他说你想要我就给；他说我当然会有反应；他说......忽悠，我好像喜欢上你了。

可那都是老王挂在嘴边的骚话和药水作用下的甜言蜜语，中邪之前的谈心才是真实的。

——真实是他说，抱歉我无法回应你；他说你还是放弃吧；他说我们不可能在一起的。

是啊，原本老王给的友情何其珍贵，处处留好分寸、处处为他着想，分享着开心的，也分担着委屈的。

他不该去破坏这一切——忽悠紧握着拳告诫自己。

毕竟他所心动的是那个，药效未解的老王罢了。

大家陆陆续续到场，婚礼的仪式要开始了。

他们目送着新娘入场，婚纱的拖尾被花童铺上了玫瑰。而后新郎有些激动地牵过她的手，说着对彼此的誓言。

老王和忽悠因为身高优势，站在了人群的最后面观礼。

新人说他们无论生老病死永不分开，无论平穷富有都彼此相依、信任、且忠诚。

婚礼的誓词本像教科书那样存在，却被有着爱意的人读出满满都幸福。

忽悠本来看的入神，却感觉到老王的手背有意无意地触碰着他的。

大概是气氛所致错觉吧......所以他没躲。

没躲？你是不是也想和我牵手呢？

到了老王这里，解读却变了味。

然后他心一横用小指勾住了忽悠的小指。

换来的当然是忽悠的瞪眼......

但是他还是没躲......

我们在牵手唉......

既然不想躲，刚才干嘛对我这么冷淡......

老王不去看他，索性一把穿过了他的五指，与他十指相扣。

———————分割线———————

这一章是断断续续出来的。以至于OOC到我修改一百遍还是......就这样了。

希望后面可以掰回来。

还有啊，我的cp什么时候回来呢？

一定是你们消失太久才变这样呜呜呜呜


	29. 【忘忧】故技重施 29

“新郎，现在你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”

新人拥吻，伙伴们欢呼，而有些人却在进行手指相扑。

虽说是药水吧，但那也只是给人一个恋爱的设定和感受，怎样去反应完全看人在恋爱中的状态。而像老王这种......让忽悠觉得自己完全低估了“恋爱使人智障”这句话，他庆幸当时自己这个理科生头脑清醒多了。

“你干嘛！”忽悠无声地比着口型抗议。

“......”老王原本温暖的手心沁着冷汗。

“喂！”忽悠用力甩了一下手。

他不但没挣开，反而老王握着他的力道似乎又加深了一些。

“很多人在！”忽悠强调着。

半晌，老王终于肯用复杂的眼神看向他，欲言又止的唇翕动了一下，却没有吐出半个字。

“......？”

他们沉默地对视着，人群的欢呼成为了持续的背景音。几秒的空白后，忽悠的心随着老王深吸的一口气被提了起来，不期而遇的忐忑和不该抱有的期待一并揉在了悬空的心情中。

“谢谢你们！大家都要幸福，好吗？”

他们大概是错过了一些仪式上的进展，只听到Yv姐姐高声呼喊了这么一句。

“好......”

“好。”

老王和忽悠跟着大家的应答同时脱口而出，目光还停留在彼此的瞳孔中。

与此同时，婚礼的背景音乐由浪漫的情歌转换成了欢快的舞曲。

余光中的人群涌动起来，忽悠趁老王反应过来之前迅速而用力的一抽手，他看到老王的手因为过度用力的惯性在原地晃动了一下，落空的手掌自然地握成拳。

他朝老王扯了扯嘴角。

需要一些决绝，他们的关系才能冷却下来。所以之后的旅程他们默契地恪守“保持距离”的信条，当然，在一众好友的陪伴下就没有这么明显。

老王一开始还没习惯突然的疏远，但在被冷落了两三次之后也似乎看出了什么，便不再像之前这么黏腻。

期间在看冰川的游船上，忽悠和老王的损友们自拍互拍都互动甚好，唯独自己凑上去要求自拍合照被拒绝了。

“我才不要和脸这么大的人拍照！”忽悠是这么说的，然后转身去和鸣哥咔嚓了一张。

终于，我们的Yv小姐姐在角落里捡到了浑身冒着紫光的老王。

“吵架了？”

“......没有。”老王脸上挂着僵硬的笑。

看着他那副样子，Yv姐姐无可奈何地摇摇头：“能见一次不容易，你可想清楚了......”说完还是决定快点离开这坨低气压。

是啊，时间不多，没几天忽悠就要回去直播了，多浪费一秒都心疼。

但跟上一次有本质的不同，这回他们都算不上真正意义上的冷战，因为他们还是会进行必要的交流，但忽悠的界限划的很明显就是了。而他呢，也好像用完了跨过去的勇气，笃定怎么样的告白都是会被拒绝的。

都怪那该死的药水！

暂时，让我暂时当一只鸵鸟吧......

......

......

......

短暂的休假结束。

一切都来得很快，却不算突然。

从纽芬兰回来的那天早上，老王直奔公司上班，忽悠洗了个澡准备补眠之时收到了某幻的微信。

【你出事了】

简洁明了的四个字出现在屏幕上，忽悠的心一沉。

他知道该来的总是会来......

其实早在一个月前，主播们之间就流传着从平台内部走漏出的风声，说年底可能遭受一波恶意的攻击。所以近期来，大家都抱着侥幸小心翼翼的直播，忽悠会接受老王的邀请，决定来趟加拿大也考虑到了这个因素，想着索性低调停播一段时间，以免自己这个B站的头牌游戏主播树大招风。

可还是没躲掉，一时间成为众矢之的。

老王是在开完会之后才发现自己的微博私信被塞爆，在茶水间等咖啡的同时迅速浏览着所谓的黑料。对着那些亦假亦真、看似有理有据的控诉深锁着眉头，老王说不上来心里是什么滋味。

他认识的那个忽悠是真实的，这点毋庸置疑，但也许每个人都像月球那样，有不愿示人的背面，而大多数人，包括老王自己，都未曾到达过那里，所以道听途说成为了唯一途径。

只不过在这个网络暴力横行的年代，一切都太不可控了。喜欢的人卷入这样的丑闻，被屏幕后素不相识，只听了一面之词就想伸张所谓正义的键盘侠们群起而攻之，谁受的了！

他刚找出前几天给忽悠办的本地临时号码，准备打过去，同事就捧着笔记本电脑和一叠厚厚的资料过来说客户的视频会议要开始了，这次的项目还有好多需要修改的地方。

“Alright，coming...”思忖着忽悠可能也还在睡，老王迅速挑了一条粉丝的声援，截图、配上文字、发送微博。

【愿岁并谢，与长友兮】

而当老王下班赶回家后看到的场景，却与他想象得天壤之别。他知道忽悠生性敏感，或许会躲在角落里把自己当香菇养；又或者叨叨着自己没事别太小看他，却用着藏不住满腹委屈的语气。

他知道他总是很在乎别人的眼光，又缺乏安全感，刀枪不入却还是会弄得自己浑身是伤。

他以为他至少有资格坐在他旁边，听完他的倾诉，再一起商量对策。

而现实是，他不但没有做成他的盔甲，反而成为了他的软肋。

“你在干嘛？”

“收拾行李。”

“你要去哪儿？”

“我妈家。”

“喂，你怎么了？”老王握住了忽悠正试图合上行李箱的手腕。

“明知故问......你不都看到了吗？”

“......”

“你能松手了吗？”

“......”

老王无言以对，甚至连一个挽留的理由都想不出来。人生总有几个无力的瞬间吧，于是放开了手。

“事情我会处理，你不要再插手了。”忽悠将扣好的行李箱拉起来。

你啊，感性爆发的时候那么可爱，理智起来又是这么冷酷。

“Arkila应该快出现了，这段时间你忍耐一下......”

都什么时候了，你还在想这些。

“我能做些什么吗？”老王杵在原地看忽悠往玄关走去。

“如果我没当主播就好了......”忽悠答非所问。

没当主播的话，我就不至于被别有用心的人翻出断章取义的旧账，我也不会认识你，你也不会被牵扯进来。更不会有什么恋爱圣水掺和进来。

他们说的没错啊，我一点都不值得被喜欢......

从来都是......

忽悠背对着老王穿鞋，起身的时候老王听到一声微不可闻的吸鼻子的声音。

“忽悠......我相信你。”老王的停顿不是来自犹豫，而是他不知道该如何将那份坚定的信任好好传达。

“没做过的事就是没做过，我会否认，但你看到的那些图片，都是真的。”忽悠的语气依然很冷静，唯独泛红的眼眶暴露了被伤害的痕迹，“要脱粉的我都接受，因为本来就不值得......”

“忽悠......”

“我知道你想说什么。”忽悠打断了老王，“我想一个人静一静。”是的，他暂时不知道怎么面对粉丝，同样的，作为他们中的一员，他更不知道如何面对老王。

那天，老王眼看着忽悠的背影从自己家的那道门走了出去......

不知道为什么，他觉得眼睛好胀，脱力的身体陷入沙发。

好难过，真的好难过。

明明被误解的不是他。

—————分割线——————

这一章我取名“该来的总会来”

故事也快要接近尾声了，两三章之内应该就会结局，有一点舍不得呢


	30. 【忘忧】故技重施 30

最痛苦的还不是遭受误解和批判，而是让喜欢他的人感到失望，更痛的是，那些了解了事情却依然选择无条件支持他的人，也成为了被攻击的对象。

刚开始做主播传视频，只是好玩、兴趣、博眼球，可出乎他意外的，有了成群的粉丝，而且队伍在迅速壮大，认识了老王之后更是像装了加速器一样人气一路飙升。

他没有因此膨胀，反而感到了不少压力。有多少双瞩目的眼睛，就有多少份单纯的期盼。

可我并没有像你们眼中那样完美......

我好怕你们失望......

不过没那么多时间用来矫情。

到了妈妈家，忽悠只简单打了招呼，就把自己关进房间，跟国内的团队开了紧急会议，好在值得欣慰的是，伙伴们没有一个说要放弃。

再次回到客厅的时候，早已过了晚餐时间，忽妈在沙发上看电视。见儿子出来，伸了个懒腰起身迈向厨房：“饺子吃吧？”

饺子。他想起了到温哥华的第一顿晚餐，他想起了老王。

“吃......”他不太走心地回答。

“工作上遇到困难了？”

“嗯......”

“要不要赶紧回去处理？”

“这事儿我回去了也处理不了，来都来了，多陪陪你嘛。”忽悠给忽妈递了个盘子。他故作轻松的难看表情就差把“强颜欢笑”四个字贴在脸上了。

知子莫若母，忽妈当然能看出来，尽管也是好些年没见到儿子了，“天不会塌下来的......”说着话的功夫，饺子出锅了，“去倒点儿醋来。”

“诶。”

“哪怕真的天塌下来了，还有这儿。”

忽妈的话一下子给了忽悠是从老王口中说出来的错觉。

又是他......

是啊，他没让老王说出口的话，自己其实都明白的啊。

家人，的确可以是你所有未知冒险的退路。他们的爱，可能比你想象的还要强大——

比如忽悠并不知道，在他打完视频会议之前，忽妈已经上网看到了一切。她躲进厕所痛哭了十几分钟，擦干眼泪洗完脸，才回到客厅看电视。

看到你受伤他们会心疼，却不希望你看到他们为你而受伤。

实在看不下去忽悠这么用叉子戳戳戳地虐待饺子，忽妈决定换个轻松的话题：“你不是才跟朋友去了纽芬兰？怎么样，玩得开心吗？”

......

后来，老王在半夜读到了忽悠的微博，内容大概是对事件的初步解释与澄清。

但至于之后老王发去的微信和拨去的电话，都没有得到忽悠的回应。

很多天了，耍自闭也该有个限度吧。

这天早晨，老王照常7点按掉闹钟起床，照惯例检查微信、微博、短信、通话记录、游戏登陆，还是没有任何一点自闭主播的消息。

忽悠本来就是关着心门的人。老王心想，他应该多给他一些时间。况且经过几天的冷淡期，老王其实也有点不知道该如何重新接近他。明明在Yv姐姐传来的婚礼照片中，有好几张抓拍都是忽悠一脸甜笑地看着他。

有点得意的同时又与当下形成鲜明的对比。

你都喜欢得这么明显了，就不能给我一个“趁人之危”的机会吗？

我跟你，到底是谁该更勇敢一点？

这些天，忽悠也不知道自己是怎么过来的。除了工作的邮件和电话，其余一概不回复。俗话说得好：造谣一张嘴，辟谣跑断腿。团队、律师、高层、当事人，前前后后不知道做了多少交涉。

每当精疲力尽倒在床上望着天花板的时候，老王的样子总会在脑海里浮现——

吃饭的时候盯着自己微笑的样子，写论文的时候认真的表情，开车过弯时游刃有余达成一次漂移时得意的嘴角。

你累不累啊？整天在我脑子里跑啊跑。

忽悠持续把精力放在这场危机公关上，直到温哥华初雪的那一天，他终于得以交出答卷。录音中的声音略显疲惫，逻辑思路却很清晰。结尾的地方他说他会好好沉淀，也会重新审视自己。

发了那条微博之后，忽悠松下了一口气。不管结果怎样，我都努力了，再多的刀枪，我也可以问心无愧地承受了。

他突发奇想地想一个人出去走走，在温哥华，他还没有打卡老王曾经发给他的那些地点呢。

虽然出门前忽悠看到了老王的点赞，但想着周三晚间还是不要叫他出来high了，说不定自己一个人还更尽兴一些。谁叫他只要老王一在身边就神经经崩无法放松，精力都停留在他一个人身上。

反正不在身边都好几天了，老王应该适应得很好了，应该没有那么需要我吧？

在downtown的街头走啊走，也不知道为什么就加入了趴体的人群。

忽悠是那种几乎没去过pub的死宅青年，不过或许在异国他乡人都比较放得开，他点了杯低酒精浓度的饮料，随着音乐小幅度地摆动着脑袋。平心而论，无论是酒还是奔放的辣妹们都很对胃口，但他暂时还没勇气踏入舞池。

一个人坐在角落，将不知名却好喝的酒精饮料一杯杯灌下肚，期间好几个人向这个角落眨过眼，勾着手指邀请他加入舞池，男男女女都有，但他都只是笑笑拒绝了。

尽管他很喜欢这里的气氛，嘈杂纷繁的环境里就没人会注意到你的心情，或好或坏他们也不会来judge你，但他对任何别人释放的信号都没感觉了。要知道，他曾经是个很渴望得到关注的小孩。

真的一点都没感觉了......哪怕是一点雀跃和得意都没有。

也许是酒精的作用吧，思绪游离出躯体，眼前的灯光渐暗，浮现的是那天在酒店沙发上老王无限靠近的脸。

究竟是为什么呢......

为什么会喜欢上你呢......

或许啊，或许不只是那些药效未解真假难辨的副作用。还有遥远的一次不避讳的拥抱，一份不越距的体贴，一个心领神会的微笑。

酒精使五感变得朦胧，时光在脑中往前回溯，还有好多个熬到天亮的夜，配合默契的作战，在彼此身边无法取代的安全感。

认识老王之后，忽悠得到了许多前所未有的体验，被宠着的骄傲和被重视的满足感，都让他渐渐迷失在老王所筑建的城堡中。

承认吧。

那个人在你心中，早就被贴上了“不可替代”的标签。

———————分割线———————

普天同庆的一天，所以偷偷更新一章。

嘘🤫

我答应下一章就抛开负面的东西，让我们甜回来（大概）


	31. 【忘忧】故技重施 31

一个为了安心的证明，足以引起惊天的巨浪，老王在一念之后立刻取消了那个赞。

幸好他手快，幸好有时差，没让任何人截屏成功。

正当他情绪复杂地放下手机之时，微信提醒他收到一个红包。他下意识地以为是忽悠，害他白高兴。

结果发他红包的人含笑着迎面走了过来，满脸释放着狗腿的信号：“王总......”

没错，老王同学的伙食最近长期被鸣哥夫妇照顾着，每每到了晚餐时间就赖在人家客厅沙发上。趁主厨在灶台上忙碌着，厨师长夫人抱着手机和狗，看上去有事相求的样子。

“干嘛？！”老王一脸警惕地往沙发角落坐了坐，因为上次Yv姐姐这么笑着向他走来的时候，从他嘴里挖出了对忽悠的喜欢。

Emmm......对，那种喜欢。

“有事跟你请教。”Yv姐姐在沙发另一端坐了下来。

“什么事？”

“你先收红包嘛～”

“我不。”老王依然心有余悸，“你先说。”

“哎呀......你紧张什么～”她看怀里的抹茶卷很想往老王那里钻的样子，就放了手给它自由，“圣诞节不是快到了嘛～鸣哥有没有跟你透露过他最近喜欢什么，或者想要什么东西呀？”

原来是撒狗粮。

看到一股脑冲过来的抹茶卷，老王一把抱紧了同类：“他没说啊......不过，这两天可以帮你打探一下。”

“嗯嗯嗯！”Yv姐姐这就满意地退下了。

留下了“疯狂躁动”的抹茶卷，和很乐意跟它“交流”的老王。

过了零点，Pub里DJ的音乐还没停过，但人已经换了一批。第二天要早起的安稳上班族已经走得不剩几个，剩下的群魔乱舞起来就更疯狂。

差不多了，也累了。

看到账单的时候，忽悠才意识到自己竟喝下了这么多杯。走出酒吧，刚想表扬一下自己酒量有长进，脚下忽然一软——扶着电线杆坐在了路边。

有点难受......

身心上都有......

好想、好想你啊......

老王接到忽悠电话的时候，接近凌晨一点，他和鸣哥正在当晚的“最后一把”游戏中。本来照国际惯例，游戏中来电话是要按掉或者直接无视的，但当老王看到来电显示的时候，差点没端稳枪，子弹擦过了队友的耳边。

“卧槽你干嘛！”

“我错了我错了......我接个电话。先苟一会儿......”

“只剩一队了喂！”此刻的鸣哥很想隔着网线掐死自己的猪队友。

“喂？......干嘛道歉......你在哪儿？......好的，你在原地别动，我来接你......”

鸣哥只听到老王根本没搭理不满的自己，而是接起了电话，语气从小心翼翼的兴奋到心软，从心软到担忧，再从担忧到一丝小霸道。他反正是听明白了。

“啧啧啧......”嫌弃的声音从一只耳机中传来，“友情诚可贵，爱情价更高啊......”

“呵呵呵......那你加油，我先撤了！”老王完全是一副自暴自弃躺平任嘲的态度，抓起椅背上的外套就往外走。

电话里忽悠软软糯糯地跟他说冷，又稀里糊涂地道歉，最后问他在哪里，他只说得出街角的一处招牌。

老王很快得出了结论，这家伙喝多了在downtown的街上乱晃。所以他叫他在原地别动，等他去接他。本来，这一个礼拜心里都很堵，他也不是介怀忽悠不回电话和信息，只是被这个人把他排除在外的态度给激到了。

此刻，在飘着小雪的城市另一端，那个人喝醉了想到的第一件事是要跟自己道歉。心里软软地塌下一片，他还有什么理由去难过？

下了雪的路上有点滑，跑车不是那么好驾驭，老王放慢了速度的同时心想，该买辆适合过冬的四驱SUV了——空间大、坐着舒服，还更适合长途旅行。

晚风将忽悠的酒意吹醒了大半，他呆呆地看着手机里刚才和老王的通话记录，试图从脑海中捡回刚刚对话的片段，那辆熟悉的Z06就停在了他面前。

“Hi，”迷茫之际耳边传来一个男人的声音，但不是他想听到的那个声音，抬头一看，是一个刚在Pub里见过的金发男子，在店里看了他好几眼，“Are you free the rest of tonight？”说着，手就向忽悠的脸颊伸了过来。

而他的动作很快被另外一个声音打断，嗯，是那个忽悠日思夜想的声音：“Hey......You don’t wanna touch him.”音量不大，但压制着愠意的语气警告意味浓厚。

从忽悠看老王的眼神可以看出的确是熟人，于是不想搞事的金发男子知趣地离开了。

酒后代驾服务叫都叫来了，也没必要再矫情，忽悠拍拍屁股站了起来，与此同时一件有着体温的外套就落在了肩头。他被老王拉领口的动作拽着原地摇晃了一下，也许是老王用力过度，害他差点失去平衡倒在他怀里。

“你干嘛......”

“你不是冷吗？”

“我说过冷吗？”

“那你冷吗？”

“......嗯。”忽悠自己拉了拉领子，低下头。

“......结束了吗？”松开手，老王没头没尾的问了一句。

“我不是要跟你冷战，实在是......”没想到忽悠不但抢拍回答，还理解去了另一个方向。

“我是问你事情结束了没。”

“啊？......哦。嗯。”

“这就是你说的重新审视自己......”老王抬头看着街上的招牌，这是一条温哥华有名的Gay街，街上开满了同性恋酒吧。

忽悠听不出老王话里有任何语气，甚至分不清这是一句反问还是感叹。

幸好，老王似乎没有要他回答的意图。“上车吗？......还是你想走一走？”

忽悠扫了一眼老王身上单薄的黑毛衣：“上车吧，你别冻感冒了，又要我照顾你～～”他也不知道为什么在语句的最后，露出了莫名的傲娇。

老王嘴角的笑一闪而过。

两人分头上了车，车子发动，空气安静。

突然不知道要说什么了，明明相聚的时光已经进入倒计时，浪费一秒都让人觉得可惜。忽悠纠结地滑着手机，渴望开车的人能够主动开口。

而老王像是吃准了忽悠有话要说，就是沉住气不开口，微皱着眉看向前方。

犹豫过一番的忽悠还是决定开口：“我刚给你打了电话？”

“嗯。”原来他什么都不记得了......

“那我说了什么？”忽悠试探着问。

老王紧握着方向盘，转弯的时候飞快的瞄了他一眼：“你说你冷啊......”

“还有呢？”

钻在他羽绒服里的人脸颊红红的真可爱，他想。“你还说对不起，不是故意不接我电话......”

“......然后呢？”

“hhh......”那是老王久违的苏笑，“你还叫我别生气。”

“妈的......”

“你骂脏话啊！”

“......那你生气吗？”沉默了一小会儿，忽悠才小声地开口。

“我为什么要生气？”老王居然很无辜地反问。

“我还干嘛道歉呢！哼。”忽悠重新拿出手机划了起来。

还好，没有说漏嘴。

没有把想他想得要死那种肉麻的内心OS给说出来，不然就真的万劫不复......只要一想到经历了很多事，那个人却还在身旁，就已经足够了，不管是什么身份，都已经足够了。

不久，车停在了忽悠家门口，他解开安全带打算下车，拉了一下车门，却发现还锁着。

他转头望向老王，向他投去疑惑的目光，只看到对方半垂着眼睑，仿佛思考者什么。

“老王？”

尽管忽悠的这声呼唤音量不大，但他确信老王是听到了的。可老王依然没有为他解锁，而是沉默片刻，犹豫着开口道：“我想......这段时间之后，我们的关系......可能......”

完蛋了。到底是老王看出了什么，还是想说失望呢？无论哪一种，都......

可他明明点了赞......

忽悠屏住了呼吸，好似在等待审判。

“可能......回不去了......”句子结束在老王的一声轻叹。

回不去了，是什么意思？

“我是说......就算拿到解药，感觉会消失，但发生过的事情......你会忘掉吗？”

你会吗？

他从来没有忘掉啊。

可是他不能说出实话，尤其经历过这件事以后，他更加明白他做什么说什么，受影响的不再只是他一个人，他被倾注了很多的喜爱和期望，他不能再孩子气的随心所欲。

“老王......药效会过去的。很多人在等我，也在等你。”他希望老王能明白，不至于跌落到自己今天的境地。

没想到，老王打了一个坚决的直球回来：“抛开那些呢......在“喜欢”过我之后，你还能把我当作一个普通的朋友吗？”

扑通。

他听到自己的心脏重重地跳了一拍。

忽悠几乎是用尽了全身的力气压制住想要颤抖的自己，从嘴唇的缝隙中挤出一句：“你永远会是我重要的朋友。”

咔哒。他听到副驾的锁开了。

他知道老王依然用炙热的目光凝视着他，但他连回头看一眼的勇气都没有。

落荒而逃。

只留下那一件温暖的外套。

“是吗。”

在车门合上的瞬间，他听到他在他身后轻声地说。

——我是一条不是真正的快乐的分割线——

来来走走，人生无常。

至少我想把这个结局留给大家，不让它受事件影响，不留遗憾。

你们还会在这里等到结局吗？

关于去留，说到我自己，我是一个不习惯说再见的人。

粉过谁、喜欢过什么，通通躺在我微博的关注里。即使出现变故、甚至丑闻和负面影响，在无法全然认可他/她的时候，也从没有愤愤然地取关。而是自然而然后退一些距离，不痛不痒地关注着，所以微博关注里留下不少每条微博只有十来个点赞评论的大V。人总是会成长，人生也总是起起落落，当有一天他/她再以美好姿态重新回来的时候，可以毫不心虚地说一句：我知道这些日子你经历了什么。

接下来的话写给老王，虽然他看不见。

如果你需要一个仪式感强烈的告别，那我就给吧。

此致敬礼

告别往昔

我们会用一种新的方式重新见面：

那时你会说：Hello，忽悠新粉求关注。

我（们）在屏幕那端回应：欢迎啊！加入我们永远都不迟！


	32. 【忘忧】故技重施 32

——你还能把我当成一个普通朋友吗？

落在挡风玻璃上的雪很快就融化了，但落在心脏上的这句话虽然语气轻飘如羽毛，却千斤重一般地压迫着主动脉，每跳一下都感到吃力。

小跑步上台阶，插钥匙，开锁，拔钥匙，开门，关门，最后背靠上大门......忽悠试图慢慢平静下大口喘息的自己。

给对方画下没有未来的蓝图，再用鱼钩挂着诱饵骗对方上钩，难道你不明白结局会是怎样的吗？但如果反过来想，本来温柔到骨子里、凡事都会考虑别人感受的人，如今被药效逼到这一步，你也很痛苦吧。

可是啊，矛盾的心，即使反复地猜，也不会有答案。

所以忽悠不打算再猜了，如果值得珍惜的是这个人的全部，那么他也没有说错，他永远会是他最重要的朋友。

车上的老王目送着忽悠进了房子，有些懊恼地轻叹了一口气，关掉了副驾的座椅加热，再将忽悠穿过的外套抱过来闻了闻。这样的行为有点变态吧，连他自己都这么觉得。

就好像在等药效解除的时限一样，老王在内心暗暗决定，忽悠开灯的时候他就离开。

可是屋内的灯迟迟都没亮......

反倒是手机的屏幕率先亮了起来，伴随着短促的提示铃声。

“叮～～～”

“嗡嗡......”

门内门外的两只手机同时收到邮件，他们的主人同时打开阅读：

Hi，我尊敬的客户，让你们久等了！明日我将来访温哥华，解药已备好。期待明天正午与你们的再次相会哦！地址已附于链接中。

你们的销售代表

Arkila 敬上

忽悠下意识地扯了下嘴角，却发现无法完整笑容。

没有惊喜。满满是突然告别的失落。

要结束了。没有“终于”。

他本来以为若是老王恢复正常，不再“骚扰”自己，他会有松一口气的心情，但现实很快啪啪打脸。

他也看到了吗？

他应该也看到了吧。

正在老王犹豫着是否要离开的时候，忽悠的电话打了进来。

“......喂？”

“欸。”

“那个......Arkila明天会带解药来！”忽悠调整了一下状态，就像要上直播一样，打起十二万分的精神，用轻快的语气开口。

“我看到了。”

老王的声音比平时更低沉了几分，于是激起了忽悠内心的不安，他推开大门，落入眼帘的是老王勾起一边嘴角的招牌微笑。

但是......但是总觉得哪里不对劲。

那笑里夹杂着疲惫、无奈、甚至还有脆弱，都真真切切倒映在忽悠闪烁在夜色下的瞳孔中。

他明明很清楚，也经历过药水带来的千百种负面心理状态，所以一开始才对老王予取予求。只是前段时间开始，只顾着纠结自己，甚至还要对方来迁就，后来又遇到负面事件无法分心。也许在他没注意到的时候，老王的心理状态就已经......

心弦被内疚狠狠地扯了一下。

忽悠放下手机，三步并作两步跨下台阶，来到老王的车旁，敲着车窗让他摇下来。而当老王的手臂撑在窗沿的时候，他又突然紧张起来：“老王......你现在......”

“啊？我怎么了吗？”反而老王被问得一头雾水。

“......你有没有哪里不舒服？”

他看到老王的眼神微妙地动摇了。

“如果......我说有呢？”

忽悠听闻直接把人从车里拖了出来，一口气拉着老王的手臂拖进了家里。

“告诉我！怎么个不舒服？”

“hhhhh......”老王被他一本正经的样子逗笑了。

“严肃点！我是认真的！我说过的，你有任何需要我帮忙的地方，我都可以。”

忽悠的眼睛里面不只有认真，甚至还有斗志，老王就这样直直地盯着这双眼睛注视了几秒，最后低下头去：

“可以抱一下吗？”

忽悠听见老王轻轻的、小心翼翼地开口。

“啪”。 

心弦在这一刻崩断。

太过熟悉的场景和心情，一下子冲破了他仅剩的理性。

只是拥抱吗？明明看起来那么不舍得，还是温柔地不愿越界吗。

可是我懂的啊。我当然知道——说着这句话的你，真正想要的是什么。

在沙漏的最后一颗沙砾落下之前，稍微出格一点也没关系。

我才不像你这么没用，想逞英雄结果临阵退缩。

你也不用害怕食髓知味后的沉沦，反正明天你就真正的解脱了......

只是啊，在最后，也让我的自私得到一次满足吧......

——双手捉住了那个人的手肘，他闭上眼，认真地吻了上去。

—————有点小兴奋的分割线—————

这次的更新，短小，但是......够重场戏吧。

这几天上上下下的过山车心情，大家还享受吗？总之心脏足够强大，就能等到天晴。


	33. 【忘忧】故技重施 33

忽悠的主动，让老王错愕地僵在了原地，就任由他的双唇抿吮着他的唇瓣，手指捏着老王肘部的力道随着嘴唇克制而温柔的攻势收紧了一下。老王下意识地抬手回握住忽悠的手臂。

这个吻并不深入，只不过是唇与唇的简单相贴，纯情得过分。但忽悠已经将进退两难的秘密和一己私欲的贪恋都融了进去。

这可能是他们这辈子交换的最后一个吻。

以后可能也没机会再比他聪明比他gay了。

忽悠松开老王的时候模模糊糊地这么想。

能在这里画一个句号也挺好。

遗憾的结局，至少也曾有过圆满的瞬间。

可是浅尝辄止并不是老王的作风。

他借着忽悠恍然的那几秒将人用力一带，人贴人地撞上了墙，双手过分顺势地环在了忽悠腰上。

老王没有留给忽悠思考的时间，在窗外树枝造成的忽明忽暗的光线中找到他的嘴唇，然后准确地吻了下去。

和刚才的蜻蜓点水不同，老王的吻法显然倾注了更多的深情。毕竟——

他是这样的、如此得喜欢着他。

老王正直白、不加掩饰地将饱涨而又汹涌的情绪通过这个吻传达给忽悠。而忽悠索性闭上了眼，他任由老王舌尖探入牙关，夺去他的呼吸，煽情地勾引着它的同类。

本来的被动只保持了几秒，忽悠便不由自主地开始回应。做着垂死抵抗的双手放开撑着的墙壁，从老王肩颈处与墙壁的缝隙入手，合实了完整的拥抱，也与此同时加深了这个吻。

——如果这一切，是真的就好了。

老王不清楚这个令人窒息的亲吻持续了多久，只知道分开的时候自己喘息的胸口已附上一层细密的汗，透过衬衫隐隐透了出来。

忽悠抽出双手，而老王的还搭在他腰上，他脑子一片空白，就那样气息不稳地回视着对方。

空气安静得能听见狂热的心跳，仿佛天荒地老都缩影在彼此交织的目光。

老王移开了双手，又再次抱紧了他，将嘴唇埋在他肩膀快速而珍惜的轻吻了一记：

“其实就算没有解药也没关系......”

他的声音很低，但每个字落在耳边都很清晰。而忽悠迟疑地将手又缓缓地伸了回去，想要给他渴望的安慰，但靠住那个人的身体僵硬着，紧贴着的心突突地狂跳。

“喜欢你......是一件很幸福的事情。”

忽悠当时只想着极力的保持冷静，毕竟脱轨演出还是需要一个清醒的掌控者。

好在老王并没有进一步的越矩动作，身体还挂在忽悠身上，思绪却已经飞了出去。

那个深夜，还在分手失眠期的他心血来潮想去排排看他喜欢很久的电竞主播，跟对方来个骚话battle说不定可以转换心情。

而踏入了当时那片素质广场开始，他们的关系像是坐上了永不回头的火车。关于“一夜爆红”的感受，他应该比忽悠更有发言权。没几天，微博粉丝就涨到了十几万，私信评论点赞更是来势汹汹，原来被注目是这样的感受。

他当然不曾想到他们会有今天，在饱受非议的情况下，还在这与电竞岳云鹏深入交流。

“诶，好点了吗？”忽悠拍了拍他的背。

回过神来的老王缓缓地松开了他，感性的余温下，老王抬眼望向了楼梯：“你妈妈......在家吗？”

什么鬼啊！

不过我早就说过了，老王在制造气氛和毁掉气氛方面都是一把手。

“额...她去渥太华出差了。”忽悠在心里翻了一个大大的白眼。

转而他又意识到这句话好像潜藏着什么暗示，但他猜测老王的情绪还停留刚才的气氛中，趁他反应过来之前，赶紧切断所有可能犯错的后路。

“赶紧回家，都几点了！”

然后推推搡搡地把人送上了车。

躺回到卧室的床，回想着刚才发生的事。现在的老王可能会当他是义气的配合，但明天以后呢？恢复正常情商超群的老王，会发现不了这些端倪？

就算没有解药也没关系。

喜欢你是一件很幸福的事。

老王的话盘旋在他的脑中，他不会感觉不到，这段日子里老王有意无意地撩拨，主动被动的靠近里，那是几近于告白的肯定。

他的意思大概是：幸好喜欢上的是你。

但我才想说：发生了这么多事，幸好在我身边的是你。

大概从你在转角对我说“Hello”的那一刻起，我就已经收获了这份幸运。

你看啊，老王勇敢的表达自己，是因为他相信你，相信你们的感情，他不像你担心什么万劫不复的后果，他对你如此诚实，你是不是也应该更坦率一点呢？

忽悠终于下定决心，拿起了床头的手机，点开了老王的头像——

【明天我和你一起去，来接我】

老王很快回复：

【好】

忽悠的消息又传了过去：

【我有话要跟你说】

——————分割线———————

又一次感受到催更的压力。

是什么让我从日更选手，变成了被催更选手


	34. 【忘忧】故技重施 34

下了一夜不大也不小的雪，第二天却又放晴了，仿佛地面上的积雪只是昨夜的一场梦。

临近中午的时候老王如约驾着Z06出现在忽悠家门口。还不等他发微信或是打电话叫人出来，门把手就转动了一下，随即一个风衣少年出现在他面前。

老王很确定忽悠来时的行李中没有这件风衣，也很确定从来没见他穿过。说不上来这是什么感受——就好像幼儿园里最好的朋友从老师那里得到了糖果，却没跟你分享。

眼看着忽悠向副驾走来，老王赶紧按下解锁。等人坐定后，老王沉了下气，向副驾探身过去。

本就怀揣紧张心情的忽悠，被老王伸过来的手和靠近的脸颊吓到了：“你...你干嘛？！”他缩着脖子往后躲。

“安全带。”

老王的手从他耳后拉过安全带，仔细地扣好，期间眼神迅速的飘过他的脖子和耳垂，红得很可爱。

一路无言，但老王显然在等待什么，倔强如他，是不会打开电台或是播放车载音乐的。这时候的善解人意和高情商什么的通通出走。

与Arkila相约的地方在城市闹中取静的女王公园。从停车场下车爬坡开始，忽悠始终走在老王一侧稍稍后两步的地方。

终于还是老王先打破僵局，他停了停脚步，等后面的人跟上来后用手肘撞了撞他：“你.....不是有话要跟我说？”

“那个......还是等拿到解药再说吧。”忽悠仔细想了一下老王的提议，谨慎的回答道。

“我们来早了，时间还很多，现在说吧。”

“不要。”这一次忽悠答得很干脆。

“先说后说有区别吗？”

“当然有！”

我至少可以看看你的到解药之后的态度，再决定要不要说，万一你回头觉得这一切很恶心怎么办！

“不行，我要听。你不说我就不走了。”

今天状态本就足够奇怪的老王，居然直接开始耍赖，停下脚步真的不走了。

“你！！”老王看见忽悠镜片后的双眼瞪了他一下，可接着又软下了语气，“......幼不幼稚啊？”

“我就是幼稚啊。”

“解药不想要了吗？”

“随便啊，不要我也过的挺好的。”

“你是白痴吗？”

“你才是白痴。”

“你白痴！”

“你。”

“你！”

“反弹。”

“反弹无效！”

天知道这两个人为什么在此时此刻吵了起来，连老天爷都看不下去了，轰隆隆隆打下一声雷。

“我靠，大冬天为什么会打雷？！”

“那是冰暴。”

哦，原来不是天降正义。

于是老王半推半搂着忽悠跑到一处亭子躲着，很快身后的冰雹就噼里啪啦打了下来。

好险......

多重感官的冲击下，有那么一瞬间忽悠以为他穿越到了游戏中，想叫老王赶紧跑的，却发现他已经习惯性地护住了他的背后。

“什么鬼天气啊......”忽悠拍了拍风衣上的碎冰，小声抱怨着。

“给我穿风衣......出门不看天气预报吗？”忽悠才注意到老王裹着厚厚的加拿大鹅。

其实他今天穿风衣的理由很简单——也许，今天会迎来一种告别，无论是做回朋友，还是一拍两散，他都做好了心理准备。而穿起妈妈给他挑的风衣，是从老王那儿学来的仪式感。

“好了，现在能说了吗？说完赶紧撤，要降温了。”

行吧......伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，说就说吧。

“老王。我现在......可能，也许，还有一点喜欢你的惯性......”

哈，这可真是理科生的严谨措辞。

忽悠低着头没敢看老王的眼睛，顺便在组织解释这个惯性的语言。

没过多久，他沉了口气，再次开口：“其实也不一定是真的喜欢，可能是因为得到解药之后还没习惯，然后你又突然跟着中邪，整个人都错乱了......”他惴惴不安地解释着，最后得出结论，“总之，你昨天说的没错，我暂时没办法把你当做一个普通朋友看待了。”随后又急忙向老王发出请求：

——可不可以给我点时间？

——我不想失去一个很重要的朋友。

——就当我又被泼了一次药水。

——可以吗？

忽悠攥紧了拳头，手心都是汗，反正都豁出去了。

而且老王人这么好，应该会成全自己的吧。

“不好。”

意料之外的，忽悠听到老王严肃而笃定的回答。

“啊？”他茫然地抬头，却撞进了那个人温柔的目光里。

“既然你坦白了，那我也坦白了......”

而老王的话又一次让忽悠的心悬了起来。

“其实我根本没被那个洗发水泼到。”

隔绝了外面的冰雹声，忽悠清楚的听到老王一字一句的说——

“我说的喜欢，都是认真的。”

什么？！

——轰隆隆隆

天公又降下一个雷。

—————分割线—————

呼～～～

交代完主线，终于可以大松一口气～～～

怎么？大家要分一分氧气瓶吗？

嘿嘿

那个，冰暴是我临时加的戏，并不知道温哥华有没有过冰暴

纯粹是......一己私欲hhh

谁让多伦多的雪下到怀疑人生

预计1到2章结局，有点舍不得呢。


	35. 【忘忧】故技重施 35

意识到自己对忽悠动了心的那天晚上，老王直接失眠到了天亮。

他刚刚结束一个令人不舍的拥抱，甚至怀里还留有那个人的余温，突如其来的邮件就打断了情绪——是一个所谓的“好消息”。

之所以是“所谓的；之所以“好消息被打上了引号，是因为他本能地抗拒。

看着忽悠在欢呼雀跃的他一时间有些无措，不知该怎么表现才显得自然，只好任由被人摇晃着。

毕竟你看起来真的好开心啊。

“MUAAA～～～～”

还没反应过来的时候，脸颊上被偷亲了一口，而被亲的位置像是有烙铁盖了章一般在发烫。

原本别别扭扭的心情一下被疗愈，便主动请缨陪他去拿解药。

那时的他想法很单纯，大概就只是想和那个“喜欢着自己”的忽悠再相处得久一点。

回到自己的房间，他发现自己根本无法集中精力做任何事，只能半躺在床上出神。

之前他从没想过，即使嘴炮打得火热，他会和忽悠真的踏过“道德的边境”。

那可是......主播睡粉啊！

呸呸呸，粉睡主播啊！

也不对......明明还没有睡到......

他也对自己脑内的粉红气泡感到无语，可就是控制不了自己去想忽悠——他偶尔可爱软萌的样子、喜欢却又克制的样子、被撩到明明很受用却表现出恼羞成怒的样子......

——他好想留住这样的忽悠。

他们的关系从主播和粉丝开始，因为一个人为的因缘际会而发展成义气相挺的友情。所以当忽悠声称要追他的时候，他是如此的抗拒。在他的潜意识里......大概也在害怕自己会喜欢上忽悠。

而害怕喜欢上，也许已经是喜欢的开端了。

否则他不会在忽悠毅然决然奉劝他千万别喜欢上自己，同时又恳请他别不理自己时，心里塌塌软下一片。

他应该，是真的，喜欢上了这个ID叫做【吴织亚切大忽悠】的男孩了。

熬夜时差加上心怀鬼胎，第二天的老王从出发开始就有些心不在焉。

他一会儿想，他应该要和忽悠坦白吗。一会儿想，要是解药没效就好了。一会儿想，Arkila的航班会不会遇到恶劣天气而取消。一会儿又想，自己为什么要在这找虐，在我陷入沼泽的时候看你轻松地逃脱？

直到——

忽悠激动地摇着他的肩膀、开心地说自己恢复的时候，他的心猛地一沉。

还没来得及完整的回答，货架上的瓶瓶罐罐就如数倾倒了下来。老王几乎是本能反应地护住了忽悠，结果自己不知道被什么浇了一头一脸。

“你没事吧？”他听到忽悠着急的喊声。

随后摸了一下滴着水的头发，缓缓地睁开双眼，看到忽悠的脸上写满了担忧和焦急。

为什么要这么看着我？

你已经不喜欢我了......为什么却好像还是那个会为我牵肠挂肚的人呢？

为什么......这么晚才让我发现，我已经这么喜欢你了呢。

后知后觉的悔悟席卷而来，和眷恋思慕的心情争相翻涌，满腔的爱意无所适从，恰好与室外的倾盆大雨交相辉映。

你在担心那是药水吗？

我倒真的希望那是药水啊。

那无比强烈的、想拥有你的心情，已经突破零界，冲破了理智的屏障。

鬼使神差地，他抓走了忽悠阻碍着他的手，吻了上去。

后来，他被人推开了。

他当然会被推开，没被补上一拳就已经够幸运了。

大脑还在当机，身体下意识的想要躲避，所以他逃进了雨里。

忽悠叫住他的时候，他依然是恍惚的。

怎么办？坦白从宽？糊弄说自己是鬼迷心窍？还是假装那是药水蒙混过关？

算了，这种事上老王不想撒谎，一人做事一人当。他想他可以赌赌看，赌忽悠会不会跟他有一样的感觉——

——“忽悠，我好像喜欢上你了。”

——“老王，你好像中邪了。”

听到忽悠的语气是多么严肃，看到他的表情又有点凝重，老王的心跟着迅速下沉。

不是的。

真的不是。

但这大概是现在你唯一能接受的，我吻你的理由。

他没承认也没否认，所以忽悠就当他是默认，他很庆幸药水给了他豁免权。

好巧不巧老天又赏脸要助他“一臂之力”，让他在淋了几滴雨之后发起高烧。

自认做了坏事的老王安安静静的躲在被窝里等待发落，一开始他还琢磨着怎么坦白才能让这一切看起来像个普通的玩笑，但总有只长着尖角的小恶魔在耳边叫嚣。

你看，这样你就有理由粘着他了。

你看，这样你们的关系，说不定还有更进一步的可能。

你看，这样说不定......你还有机会，拥有他。

试试看吧。

如果这是老天给他再一次的机会，他想试试看。

他的演技不怎么样，不过没关系，他要做的只不过是不加掩饰地把他的心情传递给那个人。

退一万步讲，就算最后没成功，“药效”过去，苦果他吞，他们还能继续做“好网友”。

当忽悠准备下播跟粉丝香吻告别之时，老王下定决心——

从这一刻开始，他就是那个“中邪”的人。

——————很高兴的分割线——————

今天的更新是来还愿的。不知道你们还记不记得，之前我来求雅思成绩。然后那一次写作跪了。最近又考了一次，结果出乎意料的好。

然后，那个，下次你们听过说还有两三章结局，你们就当作还有十章（这句话我在大概十章之前说过）......我真的控制不了我寄几......


	36. 【忘忧】故技重施 36

原来喜欢忽悠，是这样的感觉啊——

像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，每天都对这个小可爱有新发现。

忽悠会有起床气，要利用食物的香气来捕获。

回复工作邮件的时候很认真，思考的时候需要依赖可乐。

对忽悠说骚话的时候，对方可以无情无义的怼回来，但要是朝他发出低笑，马上可以换一对小猪佩奇粉的耳朵，这一招配合队内语音从耳机中传输效果更佳。

小可爱直播的时候话很多，总喜欢对路人问长问短——“几岁啦？”、“有没有女朋友？”、“搞不搞基？”。生活中呢，爱逞强又不太会照顾自己——过着温哥华时差，三餐靠外卖泡面和薯片养活，袜子要攒到没得穿的时候再一次性扔洗衣机。

还有啊，老王他再也受不了忽悠跟他撒娇要可乐喝了。明明下定决心要帮着戒掉，但......看到镜片后面眨巴的眼睛，怎么忍心嘛～～

几天的相处对刚刚认清内心的他来说太过短暂，在患得患失纠结惆怅中，他们的关系实质上毫无进展。

是谁说近水楼台先得月的？

这几天一直在他旁边晃呀晃的人，手不能牵，人不能抱，嘴也不能亲，就像糖果都剥开亮晶晶的糖纸摆在眼前了，却告诉他：还不能吃哦！

你还不能吃哦。

临别之际那个“友情”的拥抱根本满足不了内心的饕餮，他躺在自家豪宅的温馨粉蓝色沙发上郁郁寡欢。

半晌，他突然意识到什么，打了个电话。

第二天，家几乎被搬了个空。

接下来一个礼拜，家里多了好几个超大号纸箱。

他处理掉了所有前任用过甚至是可能碰过摸过的家具，要不是爸妈马上要摆驾温哥华，恨不得连地板和楼梯都重装一下。

倒不是有什么精神洁癖，毕竟和平分手，所以以前也没在意过。而现在的他，觉得人生应该要重新开始了，因为他的未来，在等着接纳一个他超想要捧在手心的小可爱。

父母回国后和损友们的小聚不断，和他认识久一点的朋友很快察觉了不对劲，谁让他将恋爱中的痴傻和酸甜几乎全写在了脸上。

于是Yv姐姐首当其冲抛出橄榄枝，给他一根绳，看看长发公主愿不愿意主动系在自己的发梢，给王子一个攀上高塔的机会。

结果公主很给面子。

王子是应该有绅士优雅的气质，但他当然也会有控制不了身体反应的时候，拜托，虽然没有被催情，但那是每个正常男人都会有的反应好不好。

——喜欢的人，骑在自己身上，穿着自己的背心，手掐着自己的胸......谁受的住。

幸好充血的部分不是大脑，否则可能当场搞出命案。

至于对方自己送上门来这种事——他当然要以其人之道还治其人之身，毕竟他想这么做很久了。征服和占有的雄性本能一瞬间跑了出来，他也不是那么能忍的，他说的都是真的。

可是啊，大部分时候是抱着想触碰又怕吓跑你的心情，想传达心意又怕被回拒。就好像选择在愚人节告白的胆小鬼，真心话永远挑着最安全的时机。

无论是分别时的一句想抱你，还是借着别人的口说一句我愿意。

而对方总是不置可否地纵容着，任他牵着手，害他差点在那天的婚礼说出告白，大概只有忽悠知道，那天他的手心流了多少汗。

所以当忽悠抽手时，也仿佛抽去了他最后的勇气，他的余光中人群耸动，焦点下的那个人对他扯了扯嘴角……

——这家伙穿西装的样子还真是有点帅啊。

他也不懂怎么会......明明该叹息的时候，脑子里装的居然是这个。

他后知后觉地意识到，纵然忽悠接受了他千奇百怪的小动作，但每当他努力进攻，另气氛滑向暧昧边缘的时候，那家伙总会义正严辞地说什么“一切都是药水的锅”、“得到解药就好了”。

本来忽悠也就是说说，婚礼之后却开始身体力行地疏远起来。

数次落空的邀请、莫名其妙的吐槽、毫无预兆的冷淡态度，无一不让他焦虑。

是他得寸进尺了吗？还是忽悠看出了什么，暗示他死心呢？

逃避问题演变成了两个人的冷战，后来忽悠爆出丑闻，令他彻底失去了主动和解的机会。那段时间，他的独栋别墅被搞得像座地窖，毫无生气。

直到忽悠带着酒意在电话里可怜兮兮地道歉，他才明白过来揪着的一颗心到底在为什么而疼。

背负这么大的压力，终于得以放下一些担子的你，在喝多了之后，记挂的却还是我可能还在生你的气。

还能怎么办啊？当然是一点脾气都不剩。

他开车到街口捡回他家那“颇受欢迎”的小主播。他最讨厌别人在打死他之后穿它衣服，更忍不了别人碰他的人，所以当然要宣誓一波主权。

缓过神来的忽悠似乎已经忘了刚才的通话。他却甚是在意，满脑子都在想着如何更进一步。

他很清楚忽悠的个性，也深知理性至上的他有多难攻略。

但他不能让对方无止境地躲下去，如果他一直害怕打破，那么他们只能永远在原地做朋友。

最初的朦胧悸动不断累叠着，化作了一往而深是执着——从喜欢他、想要他，到非他不可，他甚至已经不打算放手了。

所以他几乎是直白的提醒他，提醒他即使虚假的感觉消失了，发生过的事情又忘不掉。

忘不掉的，是爱你的心情啊。

这难道不是真实的吗？

——你还能把我当做一个普通的朋友吗？

他并没有迫切地想得到答案，也并不想听那些深思熟虑的官方回答。而忽悠的那一句“你永远会是我重要的朋友”搞得他哑口无言。

这是一个如何都可以成立的真命题，但仿佛爱不到的人在责怪他破坏了他们友谊的小船。

福不双至祸不单行。

刚被泼了盆冷水的他，又狠狠地被Arkila姐姐突如其来的消息打击。就说他演技很烂吧，他根本装不出任何惊喜或是松了一口气的表情。

全身被一切结束的失落席卷。

终于他没有时间去试探真意，也没有时间步步为营。他失去了一直以来享受着的“豁免权”。

不自然的反应好像让忽悠误会了什么，对方似乎在担心药水的副作用。而他下意识地顺着忽悠的话回答，那些模棱两可的话语成功的让对方的整颗心都悬了起来。

对不起，还是小小的利用了你的关心。这点不出格的自私，是可以被原谅的吧。

还有一次被满足的机会。他想。最后的最后，他还留下什么在回忆里呢？

没资格索取更多，那么一个拥抱......应该不会被拒绝吧。

——没想到的是，忽悠居然直接吻上了他的嘴唇。

“其实就算没解药......也没关系。”

你啊。为什么这么好呢。

能够喜欢你......已经是全世界，最幸福的事了。

真的。

——————分割线——————

有够懒的，最近～

大家新年快乐！

祝你们身体健康！一夜暴富！

好吧？


	37. 【忘忧】故技重施 37 【完结篇】

如果不是忽悠给他发了微信，在他鼓起勇气告白之后对方催促着把他赶回家，应该会让他吐血加内伤吧。

——虽然仔细回想，好像在那种情景下那两句话的确不能算是一个明确的告白。他是说了“喜欢你”，但谁都以为那是药效未解的“喜欢”。

妈的，烦。

忽悠该不会以为我在感谢他吧？！

明明都亲他了！明明都被他亲了！

果然出来混都是要还的，利用药水当挡箭牌，活该被误会。

想要冲散这份烦闷，他点亮手机屏幕，第一百次去看忽悠刚发的微信。

他说：我有话跟你说。

会是什么话呢？

他既期待又无比忐忑，觉得自己........大概又要失眠了。

他果然失眠到了早上七点，向老板请了病假，小睡了三小时，就起床去接了忽悠。

他看得出忽悠的紧张，自己又何尝不是呢。有时他会觉得对方的喜欢明明就在眼角眉梢，可就是打死也不肯或者是不敢承认；有时候又怀疑一切都是他自作多情，毕竟撩汉也是现在当红主播的必备技能之一。

谁知道呢，也许他要说，老王啊，我看出你动了真心，不要喜欢我，我做这些也别多想，只是希望你能好受一点。

......会是这样吗？

心脏像有一百只蚂蚁痒痒地在爬，他只想给自己一个痛快。尽管是他软硬兼施地逼忽悠开口，但毫无疑问的，他才是那个等着被宣判的人。

——幸好。

幸好他听到他说：“我现在可能还有一点喜欢你的惯性。”

听到他说：“我可能暂时没办法把你当作一个普通朋友来看待了。”

——他被赦免了。

忽悠的告白磕磕碰碰又别别扭扭，但他知道这对他们来说意味着什么。

在对方重新开口的瞬间，他的心跳前所未有得快，半晌才一点点平静下来。他看着眼前的人，有好多好多的情绪想要对他诉说，却又全部堵在了胸口。

是该说你太会忍，还是该说你太迟钝呢？

会忍是因为你居然让我思前想后惶惶不安地揣摩了这么久；而迟钝是——什么叫“喜欢的惯性”、什么叫“暂时不能当你作普通朋友”，难道我还不够明显吗？难道你自己的心意......还不够明显吗？

但不管怎么说......还是太好了。真的太好了。

他也曾是那个迟钝的人，他也能理解所有病名为爱中的口是心非和笨拙。而此刻，他终于可以放下所有的犹豫和迷惘、坦然地告诉他——

“我说的喜欢，都是认真的。”

“......卧......槽？”

忽悠瞠目结舌，感觉大脑“嗡”的一声当机。

等下、什么意思？！

他没有中邪？！

老王、他、没有中邪？！！！

......那之前？

“你之前......都是在骗我？”

他的声音又抖了起来，方才是情怯现在是愤怒的边缘。而对面的老王看看天空又看看大地，双眼转了转最后回到他身上，抿着嘴，半眯着眼，缓缓地点头。

“你个狗贼！......你他妈......”

得了便宜的老王双手插进口袋，低着头，等待暴风雨的来临。

“你他妈还是不是人啊？！！！”

他火山大爆发，扑上去就要和老王拼命。老王自知理亏，任他锤了好几下也不躲。

对方逆来顺受的样子搞得他也不好意思再继续，他看到老王一脸吃痛的表情可怜兮兮地望着他。那副模样让他想到犯了错还装委屈的金毛猎犬，比主人还大只的那种，反正看着这样的老王，再硬的心肠也被泡软了。

“......”忽悠忍不住小声骂了句脏话。

吃准了我不会跟你翻脸是吧！

“我真是输给你......”

说到最后两个字居然有点鼻酸，他撇过头，想也知道自己的脸色一定很难看，结果不知道戳到老王什么萌点，那个人居然噗嗤笑了出来，然后向他靠近一步，伸出一边插在口袋里的手，把人捞进了外套里，另一边赶紧也环上，双手箍得紧紧的，完全不给他拒绝的机会。

“你怎么这么可爱......”

老王撒娇性质地带着怀里的人晃了晃，就像昨天他们做过的那样，把脸埋在忽悠的肩上，脸颊还往他颈窝里蹭了蹭。

“可爱你个大头鬼！”听到炸毛关键词的忽悠愤然挣扎，“别转移话题，耍我很好玩吗？！”

这下老王不动了，抱着他许久也没说话，只剩被风吹起的发丝挠着他的脸颊。

“不是......不是要耍你......是我太胆小，怕你......怕你不要我。”

他听到那个总是低沉的嗓音闷闷的，夹带着他感同身受的、曾经的怯懦。

“但是每一次说的喜欢你，我都没撒过谎。”

看到你笑，我也会想跟着笑；看到你难过，我会比你难过一百倍。是你让我坚定了心意，也是你给了我不想留下遗憾的勇气。

谢谢你，我的小太阳。

听到这样直接的告白，他还能说什么呢？

但嘴上还是忍不住占点便宜：“.....真恶心。Gay里Gay气的......”

忽悠终于抬起双手伸进了老王的外套，合成了完整的拥抱——手心和手背，统统都有他的温度。

“你这种人，除了我还会有谁要啊？”

他红着脸，瓮声瓮气地说。

“嗯，那我这辈子就赖着你了。”

老王的声音染上了孩子气的笑意，把怀里的人搂得更用力了一些。

“你不可以丢下我哦。”

“好了，给我说清楚，你到底什么时候开始骗我的？”

上了车，开了暖气，恋爱可以谈，但帐也是一定要算的。

抱也抱过了，心意也确认了，忽悠吸取教训，抢在老王动身之前自己系好了安全带，然后双手抱胸，打算把所有实话从这个套王......呸，套路之王嘴里挖出来。

“那个......上次不是被倒下来的洗发水砸到吗？那就是普通的洗发水而已......”

“你有病吗！你也装的太久了！”

“那你有药吗？......而且其实我没怎么装啊，是你太笨了。”

“你滚！你明明就说......”忽悠可疑地停顿了一下，“我身上是甜的啊？”语气也变了尾调。

“你忘了你家沐浴露是水蜜桃味的吗？”老王振振有词地反驳，趁着变道看副驾驶后视镜的片刻扫了他的小可爱一眼——

很好，害羞了。

“妈的这也行？......所以其实你没闻到我身上有什么怪味道对吧？”

“有啊......”老王故作思考，“直播很认真所以有汗臭味，然后......还有你身上特别的奶香。”确认所属权之后，还要什么脸啊，老王心想。

“你你你！！！我一刀杀了你！”

要不是老王在开车，忽悠那一拳可能真的就落在了他身上。

这笔帐啊，看来一时半会儿是很难算清了。

但是没关系啊......往后余生，来日方长。

不需要再商量了，车停在了老王家的车库。

老王踩下离合，正要挂挡的手被忽悠握住，他惊讶的望过去，看到忽悠将害羞的目光落在他们交叠的手上。

“那个.....我妈明天就回来了。”

忽悠的语气仿佛在说什么羞耻的话。

“我......后天的机票回国。”

妈的，逼我不做人是吧？

“过来。”老王攻气十足地发出指令。

忽悠乖乖地把嘴唇贴了上来。

两人闭着眼，合力将排挡杆推进了Parking。

————完结撒花的分割线————

这个故事终于在我说了N次快接近尾声之后真正迎来了大结局。

鼓掌！！！

首先要感谢所有留言、点赞、推荐的小伙伴们。你们的支持是我最大的动力！

不知不觉因为这一篇连载有了两百多位喜欢着忘忧的粉丝，非常感恩。

关于番外，很抱歉我还不能保证。

不过我的确有一些梗，还在考虑用怎样的方式成文。

最后的最后，谢谢忽悠和老王，让这个故事诞生，让我们认识彼此。


	38. 【忘忧】故技重施 番外 之 他是我的(1)

这是一个晴空万里、万里无云的午后。

也是他们交往后，忽悠的第一个生日。

半年前，刚把人追到手没两天的老王就开始了有着15小时时差（夏令时）的异国恋。异地恋的情侣们好歹可以实时分享好吃、好玩、好笑的事，吵架了也可以当天和好。

可是隔着十五个小时的时差，当你想分享好笑的段子，隔几个小时后会先收到一个早安，然后是一长串的哈哈哈哈。而那个时候你可能还在忙碌，只能简短地问声早，然后叮咛对方好好吃饭、照顾好自己。

他们是在每天微信，一有时间就视频。

但是不够，远远不够。

回国之后没多久，忽悠重新开启了直播频道。一切仿佛慢慢回到正轨，而忽悠的正轨也包括和其他男嘉宾骚里骚气地言语交流。只是对老王只字不提。

有次老王看到屏录之后在微信上半开玩笑地抱怨了几句，吐槽他得意忘形，是不是都没看见他老攻头顶日渐稀疏的青青草原。

没想到忽悠的视频电话立刻拨了过来，一脸认真地解释道：“我现在连跟你有关的搞事ID都不读了，我不想他们讨论你，又招来黑你的喷子。但有时候去忘忧超话，看她们鼓励自己的沙雕贴子也挺难过的......明明我们好好的......明明我们都在一起了......狗贼，你说怎么办啊......”噼里啪啦说了一大通，忽悠突然垂头丧气起来，“......我好想你啊......”

这要是人在身边，老王早就把人捞进怀里，好好地亲一亲哄一哄，趁对方放松下警惕上下其手，然后这样......又那样......

但是现在，老王只好温柔地劝说几句让他放心，别想太多，从此下定决心不再生气，连醋都不敢吃。也不是不敢，是心疼。

之前老王的生日，忽悠处在重新起航正忙的时候，老王也谅解他。忽悠选了蛋糕和礼物，拜托鸣哥夫妇送上门，陪他庆祝生日。

所以到了自己生日之前的一个月，忽悠很乖巧地提议去温哥华和思念已久的男朋友一起庆祝。甚至连错时差的直播计划都已经安排妥当——

生日前一天落地温哥华，睡一觉起床做个歌会直播，天亮以后正好是温哥华时间的生日当天，然后开始一天的行程......

计划是如此的美好......

但现实是——

下午三点在餐厅等午餐的自己又困又累，浑身酸痛。

——————好久不见的分割线——————

完结的时候说番外会有的！

所以它现在来了！

小伙伴们快来看啊！

番外大概是从忽悠重返微博的时候开始写的，原本觉得刚回来他会暂时回避忘忧的梗，结果完完全全是我想多了。忽祁醉还是你忽祁醉！

番外还会继续更的！

估计你们也发现了车

嘘🤫车的事情我们先低调


End file.
